Oblivion: Gloire à Sithis
by Aria-chanforever
Summary: Alors que l'empire vient de perdre son empereur, l'ombre s'agite. Des choses changes. Et le changement touche la confrérie noire même si elle ne s'y attendait pas. Ce qui a été séparé dans la douleur, se renouerons dans la tragédie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Et nous voici sur une toute nouvelle histoire. Eh oui, nous faisons un saut de 200 ans dans le passé. Voir plus mais moi et les calculs. Conseil pour les lecteurs qui viennent de commencer à lire. Cette histoire est en lien avec La première que je publie. Parfois, pour comprendre l'histoire. je conseillerais vivement de lire et suivre Lost Legacies (**_ _ **c'est pas un placement de produit ça?**_ _ **... Tais toi Shéogorath. Retourne compter tes fromages).**_

 _ **Bref. Oblivion appartient à Bethesda. L'histoire sort de l'imagination de ma camarade de plume et moi même. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 ** _Oblivion : Gloire à Sithis._ **

_Elle n'était pas un héros mais en avait l'étoffe. C_ _ependant, elle ne vivait_ _pas dans la lumière mais préférait les ombres. Elle se croyait perdu, elle a été trouvée._

 _Elle cherchait une lumière. Une lumière qui avait disparu depuis longtemps, et c'est dans des temps troublés qu'une flamme nouvelle fut allumée._

 _Oh oui ! Elle, celle qu'on surnomme l'assassin à l'âme gelée, l'assassin des brumes sanglantes. Celle qui porte le nom de Luna. ÂmedeGlace Luna_ …

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : La fin de l'innocence._**

Elle regarda sa sœur préparer son panier. Elle boudait assise sur la chaise au bout de la table. Elle s'appelle Luna. Elle avait sept ans, les cheveux blonds comme l'orge. Les yeux couleurs miels. Elle regardait avec une moue enfantine sa grande sœur de 12 ans préparer un panier pour aller dans les bois ramasser des fruits.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir Elsa?

\- Parce que tu es encore trop petite.

\- Mais j'ai 7 ans ! je suis une grande.

L'ainée poussa sa petite sœur gentiment contre sa chaise avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur. La mère regardait ces deux petites filles avec attention et beaucoup d'amour.

\- Aller, s'il te plait. Emmène-moi !

\- … Je te propose quelque chose. … Je ne vais pas t'emmener avec moi mais tu vas garder mon pendentif. Tu sais que c'est maman et papa qui me l'ont donné ?

\- Oui !

\- Eh bien tu devras en prendre grand soin d'accord ? Et cela jusqu'à mon retour.

\- Chef oui chef !

Luna mit alors autours de son cou le collier avant de s'installer devant la porte d'entrée. Montrant ainsi sa détermination à attendre sa grande sœur. Le père regarda sa fille ainée avant de l'arrêter.

\- Je te rappelle les consignes ?

\- Ne jamais … Commença Luna.

\- Parler aux étrangers. Continua Elsa. Et être discrète …

\- Si j'entends un drôle de bruit. Finit Luna… Et surtout …

\- Ne pas se mettre dans les ennuis. Finirent les deux filles sous le regard amusé du père.

Ce dernier reprit ses outils pour travailler dans le champ alors qu'Elsa partit dans les bois, derrière la maison. Luna rentra dans la maison et prit son petit couteau pour couper les tiges des fleurs qu'elle avait ramassé.

Un bruit de cavalier se fit entendre. Luna continua son activité alors que sa mère s'approcha de la porte. La peur se dessina sur le visage de la femme. Rapidement, elle attrapa Luna et la tira jusqu'au placard au fond de la pièce.

\- Maman ?

\- Chut ! … Pour l'amour de Mara, ma petite Luna. Restes ici, dans le placard, et ne fais aucun bruit. Je t'en prie. S'il arrive quoique ce soit. Reste caché jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher.

\- … Maman.

\- S'il te plait.

L'enfant fut alors enfermé dans le placard. Tous ce qui lui permettait de voir l'extérieur était un petit interstice entre les vieilles planches de bois. Elle vit alors son père rentrer, suivit par un homme bizarre. Il portait une imposante armure d'acier. Luna n'en n'avait jamais vu de tel. Mais elle se fondit dans les ombres. Ne voulant pas être trouvée. L'homme lui faisait peur. Sa mère et son père se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- … Nous n'avons rien. … Je vous le répète. … Je n'ai que ce morceau de terre pour vivre. Et encore, je le loue.

Luna fronça les sourcils. C'était un mensonge. C'était leur terre à eux. Et à personne d'autre ? Oui. Son père se vantait souvent qu'il avait tous ce qu'il fallait pour être heureux. Un bout de terrain à lui, une merveilleuse femme et deux adorables petites filles. Mais pourquoi il mentait à l'homme.

\- ÂmedeGlace. … Tu me crois réellement crédule. Tu es l'un des fermiers qui s'en sort le mieux avec les crises actuelles. Et tu comptes me faire croire que tu n'as pas une petite fortune dans un coin de ta maison ?

\- La vie est dure pour tout le monde. Je travaille pour gagner ma vie.

\- Ooooh ! Pour gagner ta vie. Eh bien ! prenons tes mots jusqu'au bout.

L'homme sortit une épée et avant quiconque ne puisse comprendre, il frappa le fermier en plein cœur sous les cris de la femme. Luna ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle regarda le corps de son père tomber avec fracas sur le sol de la maison. Elle mit ces mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit mais les larmes coulaient abondement de ces joues. Elle attrapa le pendentif de sa sœur représentant les emblèmes de la famille et le serra fortement contre son cœur en priant pour que sa sœur vienne la protéger. Elle regarda sa mère agenouiller contre la dépouille de son père.

L'homme riait aux éclats et attrapa violemment les cheveux de sa mère. Luna essaya de ne pas regarder mais son corps refusait de bouger.

\- Où est votre argent ma belle ?

\- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! MONSTRE.

La femme attrapa ce qui lui venait et frappa l'homme. Ce dernier vit rouge. De colère, il la tira encore plus fort et l'envoya contre un des murs de la maison. Son épée, toujours à la main, il transperça le ventre de la femme. Le cri emplit la pièce ainsi que l'esprit pour toujours de Luna.

Son cœur s'était comme arrêté. Le sang coulait le long des pierres qui ornaient le sol. Et l'homme riait ? Il riait au-dessus des cadavres de ces parents ? Une seconde personne entra dans la pièce. Lui était habillé avec une armure de peau.

\- Chef ?

\- Je crois que l'on va utiliser ce lieu comme base. C'est un petit coin plutôt agréable.

\- Bien chef. Mais pour le reste des habitants des environs.

\- Tuez tous ceux que vous rencontrez. Je ne veux voir personne dans les parages. Que ce soit femme, enfants, vieillard.

\- Bien.

Luna n'en crut pas ces oreilles. Elle resta là un long moment, n'y croyant pas. Espérant que ce soit un rêve. Mais non, elle ne se réveillait pas de ce cauchemar. Un hurlement féminin se fit entendre à l'extérieur et des rires s'en suivirent.

\- On a eu la jouvencelle !

\- Décapitée la jeune fille. Dommage, je me serais bien amusé avec.

La jeune nordique eut alors l'âme brisé. Elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'Elsa. Oui. De sa sœur qui avait dû revenir. Le chef rentra à nouveau dans la maison et s'installa sur le fauteuil comme si c'était chez lui. La haine déconnecta complètement la peur et la tristesse de la petite fille. Elle regarda alors une lumière lui attrapé le regard dans son placard. Elle s'en saisit pour trouver son couteau. Sa petite dague. Une idée macabre vint lui saisir l'esprit. Elle n'avait alors qu'une obsession en tête.

Elle poussa la porte de son placard très lentement. Son regard vide de toutes émotions. Le chef des brigands ne l'avait même pas entendu en descendre. Elle s'approcha de lui, d'un pas sûr et décidé. Puis, elle lui sauta dessus avec haine. L'effet de surprise déstabilisa l'homme. Il ne put réagir tout de suite.

De colère et de rage, Luna planta dans la tête directement la lame. Frappant dans les yeux, dans la gorge. De toutes ces forces. Au début, elle entendait un cri. L'homme s'agitait mais elle restait accrochée. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle frappait. Même si elle recevait des coups. Puis, tous c'est arrêté. L'homme ne criait plus. Il ne frappait plus. Ses bras ballant le long de son corps. Le visage défiguré jusqu'à l'os. Mais Luna continua. Les larmes coulant sur son visage et les cris de peine et de rage emplissant la pièce.

Une ombre entra alors, regardant le spectacle. Elle fronça les sourcils regardant la petite fille frapper et frapper encore. Elle s'approcha pour saisir la main et arrêter Luna. Cette dernière tourna alors les yeux vers la nouvelle personne. Le regard ayant perdu l'innocence.

La personne qui se trouvait face à elle n'était pas un des brigands. Il s'agissait d'une femme. D'une haute elfe. Elle portait une tenue noire comme la nuit, une capuche couvrant une partie de son visage. Luna regarda alors ces mains couvertes de sang ainsi que son couteau. Elle lâcha l'arme avant de pleurer. L'elfe s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, frottant doucement avec un tissu les traces de sang qui ornaient le visage de Luna.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- … Luna … ÂmedeGlace.

\- Cet homme est mort. … Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?

\- …

L'elfe sourit comprenant en observant le regard de Luna. La mort était dorénavant gravée dans l'âme de l'enfant et cela pour l'éternité. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Tu n'as plus de familles mais je vais t'en offrir une autre. Une où tu auras des frères et sœurs et une mère aimante.

\- …

\- Je vais te faire rentrer dans la famille. Plus jamais tu ne seras seule. Je te le promets.

\- J'irais partout où vous me direz. Mais le plus loin d'ici.

\- Je comprends. Suis-moi.

Luna suivit d'un pas las. Elle avait la tête baissée. La femme lui fit signe de faire son sac. Mécaniquement, elle attrapa quelques vêtements ainsi que plusieurs objets. Elle s'approcha du corps de son père et de sa mère, la bile dans la gorge. Néanmoins, elle eut le courage de prendre leurs pendentifs et de les garder avec celui de sa sœur. L'Elfe vida les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool de la maison. Puis lorsque les deux furent dehors. Luna remarqua les nombreux cadavres de brigands au sol. Tous, la gorge tranchée. L'elfe prit une torche et alluma la chaumière.

\- Puisse vos dieux vous accueillir dans votre paradis.

La femme monta alors sur un cheval aussi noir que la nuit. Luna se fit hisser derrière l'elfe. Cette dernière alors lança sa monture au galop. Durant le chemin, elle s'adressa à Luna.

\- Je suis Arquen, membre de la confrérie noire ! cet homme était ma cible. Mais tu l'as tué. Tu seras alors ma sœur. Ma sœur d'ombre.

Luna n'écouta pas en entier et s'endormit. Les rêves parsemés de cauchemars.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà le début. Une histoire bien spécial._**

 ** _Je vous quitte sur ce, espérant avoir attiser votre attention. La suite très prochainement et Gloire au fromage_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous. Je vois que l'histoire a déjà attiré l'oeil de certain? Miaaaaa! Alors, moi et ma soeur de plume, on vous offre un nouveau chapitre. Avant que l'on me pose la question, oui, on a un peu tordu l'age de certain personnage pour coller à l'histoire. Alors, amusez vous à lire la suite.**_

 _ **Et oui, Oblivion appartient a Bethesda et l'histoire sort directement de notre tête. bonne lecture et noubliez pas de poser des reviews, merci :)!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue dans la famille._**

Vincente regardait le nouvel assassin. Un jeune homme âgée de 17-18 ans à peu près. Cheveux noire et yeux or. Il se remit à soupirer. Pourquoi devait-il toujours s'occuper des nouveaux déjà ? Bon. Lui trouver une chambre de libre. …

\- … C'est quoi déjà ton prénom, gamin ?

\- Lucien. Lucien Lachance.

\- Suis-moi. Je vais te montrer où tu seras. … Essaye de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuie.

Le vampire avança paresseusement dans le sanctuaire avant d'arriver devant la porte d'une chambre. Il la présenta du doigt au garçon avant de retourner méditer pour rester zen. Avec le khajiit qui s'engueulait avec l'orc. Pas moyen de trouver un endroit calme. S'il n'était pas vampire, il serait bien aller dehors mais avec sa condition, c'était mission impossible.

\- ESPECE DE CHAT DE GOUTTIERE !

\- BARBARE IVROGNE !

\- ATTRAPE PIGEON !

\- SOUS ESPECE DE VERRUE !

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ? MINOU DE SALON ?

\- TU M'AS BIEN ENTENDU… CERVELLE EVAPORÉE !

Et les voilà partie pour des heures … Et le nouveau qui revient dans sa direction. Réellement, sa journée était usante.

\- Euh ! Excusez-moi … Mais est-ce normal le squelette qui avance ?

\- … Oui… C'est le gardien du sanctuaire. .

\- Et qu'il soit habillé en robe est aussi normal ?

\- Oui … Non ? Pardon ?

\- Habillé en robe et maquillé comme l'as de pique. Il était dans ma chambre, dans le placard. Comme terroriser. Dès que j'ai ouvert, il a attrapé la poignée pour refermer aussi sec.

\- … Elle a dû rentrer pendant la nuit. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu. Elle doit dormir. … Mais avec ce vacarme, on ne va pas tarder à la voir débarquée.

\- Elle ?

Vicente présenta une pièce à côté de l'entrée. Lucien, curieux, s'en approcha, voulant comprendre. Il alla poser sa main sur la poignée et frapper à la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrit violemment. L'impérial se prit alors le bois de la porte en pleine tête et se fit propulsé contre le sol. Complètement assommé avec un énorme bleu se formant sur le visage.

La personne qui avait ouvert la porte avança dans le sanctuaire en chemise et en short. Les cheveux en bataille et un air furibond mal réveillé. Vicente se marra à en perdre haleine en regardant Lucien se relever douloureusement du sol, se frottant le nez. Puis, il se tourna vers la direction qu'avait prise la personne.

\- … Ouch ! Qui est cette espèce de … ?

\- Soit poli avec elle. Il s'agit d'un des silencieux de la main noire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle s'appelle Luna ÂmedeGlace. C'est une des nôtres. Mais elle a du mal au réveil. Sinon, elle se serait excusée.

\- … Je ne l'aime pas !

\- Ha ha ha ! Gamin. Écoute, tu vas apprécier ensuite le silence.

Lucien tendit alors l'oreille, entendant toujours les deux autres membres se battre l'un contre l'autre. Il perçu alors comme deux coups violent être donnée. Ça ressemblait à des cloches qu'on sonnait avec un marteau. Puis, pour la première fois, il entendit la voix de la femme.

\- EH BANDE DE TROLL ATROPHIÉ DE LA CAFETIERE ! J'ESSAYE DE DORMIR. SI VOUS VOULEZ UN COMBAT, JE ME FERAIS UN PLAISIR DE VOUS COLLER UNE DAGUE LÀ OÙ LE SOLEIL NE BRILLE PAS. SI JE VOUS ENTENDS ENCORE UNE FOIS, JE JURE DEVANT SITHIS QUE VOUS VOUS RECONVERTIREZ EN PRÊTRE GAY D'UN QUELCONQUE DIVIN POUR LE RESTE DE VOTRE EXISTENCE. SUIS-JE CLAIRE ?

\- …

Les deux spectateurs entendaient les mouches volés ensuite. La jeune fille repassa devant eux avant de s'arrêter et les regarder, l'air tout aussi mal réveillé.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez quoi à me regarder ?

\- … Rien, je vous pensais plus âgée pour un silencieux. Vous êtes plus jeune que moi.

\- … T'es nouveau ? Tu feras pas long feu.

Elle colla alors son poing dans l'estomac de l'homme mais ce dernier rattrapa la main avant l'impact. Luna siffla alors avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.

\- Ooh ! jolie ! On fera peut-être de toi un assassin acceptable.

\- Luna !

\- Je sais Vincente. … Si on me cherche, je dors dans ma chambre.

La jeune fille partit. Sentant parfaitement bien le regard perçant et outré de Lucien. Elle se prenait pour qui ? La chef de la confrérie. Le vampire regarda la chose avant de soupirer.

\- Ne lui en veut pas pour son mauvais caractère. … Elle n'est agréable qu'avec Arquen à cette période. Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile. C'est à ce moment de l'année qu'elle a perdu sa famille au grands complet et qu'elle a fait son premier meurtre. Elle devait avoir 7 ans.

\- Si jeune ?

\- Attends deux jours, et tu vas voir une personne totalement différente. Mais si tu rentres sur sa liste noire. Essaye de te faire discret.

Lucien hocha la tête comprenant plus ou moins. Mais bon, il était là, il n'allait pas se laisser faire par une fille qui était aussi agréable que le plus doux des geôliers.

Dans sa chambre, la jeune fille frotta doucement les pendentifs accrochés à son cou. Ça faisait maintenant 10 ans qu'elle était membre de la confrérie. Elle avait vu de nombreux assassins passer et se faire tuer. Elle aussi portait les marques des combats. Elle regarda encore une fois par l'entrebâillement de la porte le nouveau venu. Il semblait sûr de lui comme les autres. Mais il avait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Il était discret. Fluide dans ces mouvements et ces déplacements. Peut-être que celui-là resterait plus longtemps que les autres de son âge. … Elle soupira avant de regarder son sac et prendre sa prochaine mission.

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'étaient déroulés depuis leurs premières rencontres mais une chose était sûre pour les membres de la confrérie noire. Lucien et Luna ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Quelques soit le sujet, chacun avait son mots à dire. Lors de certaine mission, ils pouvaient se s'engueuler sous le regard perturbé des soldats. S'accusant mutuellement de se faire repérer. Ou de rater la cible. Bref, tout était sujet à dispute. Vincente regardait ça avec beaucoup d'intérêt. C'était son feuilleton animé personnel. Le vampire s'installait dans la salle principale et observait pendant des heures les argumentations entre les deux. Mais bon, Luna était plus souvent en mission pour la main noire. Et Lucien devenait l'un des assassins des plus redouté de toute la confrérie.

Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, les deux assassins se tenaient, pour une fois en silence, devant les membres de la main noire. Arquen s'avança alors.

\- Luna, je t'ai fait venir pour accomplir une mission de la plus haute importance.

\- Je suis prête Arquen.

\- Tu dois tuer un chef important d'une organisation de bandit. … Mais, il y a trois autres cibles en même temps au même endroit et cette occasion ne se représentera pas.

\- Donnez-moi les noms et le lieu et j'enverrais leurs âmes à Sithis.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais nous avons décidé quelque chose avec les autres membres. Tu n'iras pas seule car cela doit être un message pour les autres.

\- … Ne me dites pas que …

\- Oui ! Lucien Lachance viendra t'aider dans ta quête. Il est l'un des meilleurs assassins et l'un auquel on peut faire totalement confiance.

\- …

Les deux se regardaient avec défiance alors que la haute elfe esquissait un sourire amusé. Elle donna alors une carte ainsi qu'une liste de noms.

\- Ne me décevez pas.

Les deux hochèrent la tête avant de sortir de la salle et se diriger vers les écuries. À ce moment-là, Luna attrapa l'épaule de l'impérial.

\- Fais-moi rater cette mission et je te laisse dans le prochain trou à vampire que je trouve.

\- … Sympathique. Je te retourne alors le conseil. Sinon, qui est ce que l'on doit tuer ?

\- … Comme elle l'a dit, on a quatre cibles en tout. Malro le cruel, chef des bandits. Chacun de ces hommes donneraient leurs vies pour lui.

\- Donc, il nous faut une porte d'entrée et de sortie pour éviter les gros bras.

\- Oui. Seconde cible, c'est un nécromancien. Alistair. Maitre en destruction et conjuration. Aime tuer ces victimes pour les transformer en zombis sous ces ordres.

\- Ce sera assez aisé.

\- Peut-être pas. Les deux autres sont frères. Ils sont soupçonnés d'empoisonnement de plusieurs nobles. Les frères Solitus et Sortiras. Armes empoisonnés donc.

\- … Et où se trouvent-ils ?

\- Chorrol. Dans la mine décrépite.

\- On se rejoint là-bas.

\- J'ai à faire avant.

Lucien hocha la tête avant de prendre les rênes de sa jument et partir rapidement sur les chemins de Cyrodiil. Luna soupira avant de se saisir d'une seconde lettre que lui avait donnée Arquen discrètement.

\- _Ma chère petite Luna. Silencieux de la main noire. J'ai une seconde tache à te confier. Je veux que tu juges objectivement les qualités de Lucien Lachance. Il sera peut-être un ajout profitable aux silencieux de la main noire car comme tu sais. L'un de nos frères est mort sous les coups d'épée des gardes il y a peu. Bien que je sais que vous vous ne vous appréciez guère. Je veux l'avis d'une personne compétente. Gloire à Sithis._

La nordique se frotta les tempes après sa lecture. Observer comment se débrouille le coincé ? Et ne pas être désobligeante avec ? Aie ! Elle n'arrivait pas à le supporter et lui non plus. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas essayé. Mais Lucien et elle, c'est comme le feu et la glace. Chacun voulait avoir raison dans chaque argument.

Bon, elle admet. C'était un bon assassin. Discret et efficace. Et plutôt joli garçon. …. D'accord, très beau garçon. Mais le tout accompagner d'un caractère exaspérant. Toujours à suivre les règles la lettre. Être blasé et la traiter d'assassin comique. …

\- AAARRRGGGG ! IL M'ÉNERVE !

Elle se saisit de sa selle et la mit violemment sur le dos de son cheval. Ce dernier hennit de mécontentement mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle monta sur le dos de son destrier avant de le lancer au triple galop en direction de Chorrol. Elle devait néanmoins passer avant dans une auberge pour obtenir des renseignements ainsi que des rumeurs. Cela sans se faire repérer comme ces camarades. Ces derniers étaient mort tuer par le chef des bandits.

* * *

Arrivée à Chorrol, elle vit Lucien devant un stand de fruit. Ce dernier achetait une dizaine de pomme avant de se diriger dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment. Depuis le toit, elle observa tous ces gestes. Se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Elle le vit alors sortir différentes fioles violettes et enduit les pommes précautionneusement d'une substance. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se redressa et leva les yeux vers elle. Tout du moins, dans sa direction. Il s'étira, observant le soleil et ressortit de sa cachette entre les maisons pour l'attendre au lieu de rendez-vous.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de descendre et de rejoindre elle aussi le rendez-vous. Elle avait préalablement trouvé plusieurs cartes sur le lieu. Une manière d'être organisée dans son meurtre. C'était la moindre des choses. Elle s'approcha de Lucien et ce dernier se retourna vivement, la main à la dague avant qu'elle ne put le surprendre. Ce n'est qu'avec les réflexes aguerris qu'elle avait remarqué la dague cachée. Elle sourit quand même. Ce n'était pas un amateur qui l'accompagnait cette fois. Elle reprit son sérieux et s'adressa à lui.

\- Nous attendrons la nuit. Ils vont se réunir en début de soirée. Une idée pour cacher le meurtre ?

\- Oui. Pommes empoisonnées. Le poison que j'ai utilisé donne l'apparence d'une maladie foudroyante.

\- Bon choix de tactique. Il faut donc qu'ils les mangent. Mais si un tombe après avoir mangé…

\- Le poison agit dix minutes après ingestion.

\- Intéressant. Mais je propose qu'on n'en donne pas au nécromancien. C'est lui qui se fera alors accusé du meurtre des autres. Il va se faire tuer par la suite.

Lucien hocha la tête. Comprenant l'idée. Les deux partirent le soir venu devant la porte de la ville. Luna pointa l'une des tours avant que Lucien ne lui emboite le pas. Les deux s'arrêtèrent devant une vieille porte de bois caché dans l'ombre de la roche. Chacun abaissa sa capuche avant d'ouvrir la porte de la mine. Luna sortit de sa sacoche deux potions et en donna une à Lucien. Elle les montra avant de lever la main pour signer le chiffre 3. Lucien comprit et avala la potion. Il disparut alors dans un léger flash violet. Luna but alors la sienne et suivit tranquillement le chemin en silence. Elle arriva au bout d'une dizaine de minute dans une cavité plus importante. Là, elle se glissa dans un coin de la pièce loin des tentes qui avaient été dressé. Elle vit alors les différentes cibles.

Elle réapparut rapidement et vit Lucien de l'autre côté de la salle. Les deux ne furent pas repérés par les bandits ni le mage. Luna reprit une seconde potion d'invisibilité et se glissa dans le campement. Elle posa l'une des pommes empoisonnées dans le sac du mage. Lucien se glissa alors derrière chaque personne pour glisser dans leurs assiettes une pomme.

Les deux se rejoignirent dans l'ombre et attendirent patiemment. Les premiers à croquer dans leurs pommes furent les jumeaux. Puis, le chef des bandits. Comme prévu, le mage prit une pomme normale sans s'apercevoir que celle de ces camarades étaient empoisonnées. Quelques minutes après, Malro tomba en hurlant au sol avant de mourir dans un soubresaut. Le poison avait agi plus vite pour lui. Mais les jumeaux suivirent quelques instants plus tard.

Les hurlements alertèrent les bandits et gardes des tunnels. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle pour trouver leur chef mort au sol. Laissant seul le nécromancien. L'un des gardes regarda les pommes avant d'en donner un morceau à un chien. L'animal tomba raide mort quelques instants plus tard.

Après une débâcle de quelques minutes, l'un des bandits attrapa le sac d'Alistair pour le vider. La pomme qu'avait mise Luna glissa sur le sol. La colère se fit sentir dans toute la pièce. Les brigands se jetèrent sur le mage. Le massacrant proprement. Luna et Lucien avaient accompli leurs boulots sans trop de dommage.

\- Il est mort cet assassin.

\- … Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. Je te rappelle que notre chef avait été ciblé par la confrérie noire. Il a tué plusieurs assassins déjà.

\- … Tu penses que ... ?

\- Oui !

Luna et Lucien se sentirent mal pour le coup. Les coupe-jarrets commencèrent à faire le tour de la pièce. Cherchant le moindre indice sur leur présence. À un moment ou à un autre, ils les trouveront s'ils restent sur place.

Lucien lui pointa alors un endroit dans le fond de la pièce. Une pioche planté dans le mur laissait voir un espace entre les parois. Derrière, les égouts.

\- _Suis-moi. Tu vas pouvoir passer par là._

\- _Toi aussi. Crétin._

Luna se déplaça dans l'ombre avant d'atteindre le mur. Les malfrats étaient de plus en plus en colère et avaient lâché des chiens. Ces derniers ne feraient pas long feu avant de trouver leurs traces. Elle se glissa souplement dans le trou de la paroi et atterrie dans les égouts sans problème. Lucien regarda l'espace avant de commencer à s'y glisser.

\- Ils sont là !

La peur se lu alors dans les yeux de l'assassin. Il était à peine engager dans le passage et il passait limite.

Luna n'eut qu'un seul réflexe, lui attraper le bras et le tirer de toutes ces forces. Lucien s'écrasa sur elle sous le coup de la pression. La roche avait coupé une partie de son armure et l'avait légèrement éraflé. La douleur était gênante au point qu'il mit la main sur la zone blessé. Luna le tira alors loin, ne lui laissant pas le temps de respirer. Après une course d'une dizaine de minute, ils arrivèrent devant l'échelle d'une bouche d'égout. À ce moment-là, ils prirent le temps de se poser.

\- C'était moins une. … Pas trop blessé ?

\- Non. Ça va. La roche m'a coupé un peu mais ce n'est pas trop grave.

\- Fait voir.

L'homme laissa sa camarade observer la plaie. Elle était petite et pas trop grave. Mais il fallait désinfecter pour éviter les maladies. Luna attrapa dans une de ces poches une bande de gaze ainsi que de l'alcool pour nettoyer la plaie.

\- Enlève ton haut d'armure, je vais te soigner pour éviter l'infection.

Lucien ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit son armure. Rapidement, Luna passa un morceau de tissu imbibé d'alcool contre la plaie faisant frissonner son camarade. Puis, elle banda rapidement la zone pour protéger la blessure. Chacun reprit ces affaires avant de monter dans la ville de Chorrol.

* * *

La main noire regarda les deux assassins. Luna avait fait une dizaine de mission avec Lucien pour juger sa capacité en tant qu'assassin. Elle regarda Arquen avant d'hocher la tête. L'elfe prit alors la parole.

\- Lucien Lachance. Cela fait maintenant 4 mois que Luna t'observe et te juge.

\- …

\- Luna. Donne-nous ton rapport.

La nordique avança devant tout le monde et se tourna vers Lucien avec un petit sourire machiavélique. Ce dernier déglutit, sentant mal ce qu'il allait suivre. Ce qui fit rire intérieurement la jeune fille.

\- Lachance est une personne discrète. Fluide. Il est capable de ne pas se faire repérer et ainsi que de créer un plan de secours à chaque obstacle ce qui est un atout. Il possède de nombreuses qualités en matière de furtivité et d'arme. … Je suis positive dans mon avis. Il a toutes les capacités pour devenir un silencieux. Voire plus si il continu à suivre les règlements de Sithis.

\- Merci pour ce rapport. Lucien Lachance ?

\- Oui ? dit le concerné avec nervosité.

\- En tant que porte-parole de la main noire à cet instant précis. Je te nomme silencieux. Tu seras en charge du sanctuaire de Cheydinhal.

L'homme exécuta un salut simple pour remercier les personnes face à lui. Puis, disparaissant dans la nuit, chacun repartit de la pièce. Laissant Luna et Lucien avec Arquen. Cette dernière donna les dernières directives.

\- Lucien, tu seras affilié avec un seul membre de la main noire. Comme tu vois, Luna est mon silencieux. C'est à moi seul qu'elle obéit. Tu seras sous les ordres de Logan, l'annonceur de la confrérie de Cheydinhal.

Luna regarda alors partir Lucien pour rejoindre l'annonceur qui l'attendait avant de se tourner vers Arquen. Une nouvelle mission l'attendait.

* * *

 ** _Ne sont-il pas mignon. Luna a un sacré caractère n'est ce pas?_ **

**Aller, sur ce, je vais aller voir Hasting. On a des affaires à faire avec un roi du fromage. bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salutation tous le monde. Et oui, je pense que vous avez comprit. Les chapitres de Elders scroll lost legacies vont paraitre plus lentement. Normale, sinon, vous serez spoilier pour cette histoire. Donc, entre chaque chapitre de Lost Legacies, il y aura plusieurs de Oblivion. ;).**_

 _ **Je remercie Fan de Tes, Krokmou83 et Dark-Estos84 pour les reviews.**_

 _ **Sinon, Oblivion appartient à Bethesda et l'histoire de nos têtes. Bon fromage à tous!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Piège._**

Lucien regardait le corps de Logan tomber avec fracas sur le sol. Lui, se tenant l'épaule et retirant rapidement la flèche qui s'y était planté. Il regarda les gardes qui souriaient avec cruauté.

\- Un de moins. Plus que l'autre.

\- … Que le néant vous engloutisse.

\- Ha ha ! vous l'entendez-vous autre. Je me demande ce que diront ces camarades lorsqu'ils tomberont dans le piège.

Lucien ouvrit grand les yeux. Essayant de trouver une solution pour sortir de là. Il regarda le vide derrière avant de distinguer l'eau du port. Il espérait que Gogrom gro-Bolmog était à son poste. Mais il regarda encore une fois le corps de son camarade, son ami, son mentor, au sol, dans une mare sanglante. Il ferma les yeux avant de se retourner et sauter dans le vide.

Lorsque le liquide rentra en contact avec sa peau, il se sentit dériver dans l'inconscience. Le froid l'endormait. Il essaya de lutter contre mais le noir finit de prendre sa vision. Son corps s'arrêta de se débattre et il glissa dans les profondeurs de l'eau. Une paire de main attrapa le corps et le sortit des abysses. Dans la nuit disparut celui qui avait sorti un assassin de l'eau le portant sur le dos.

* * *

Lucien dérivait dans un sommeil délirant. La fièvre le tenant dans des cauchemars. Puis, ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin et il s'assit violemment dans le lit qu'il occupait. Sa respiration haletante, cherchant l'air comme si il manquait. Il se tourna sur un côté avant de vider son estomac. La bile lui irrita la gorge. Faiblement, il se recoucha pour remettre ces pensées en état. À ce moment-là, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir cherché d'arme si il se trouvait chez un ennemi mais lorsqu'il vit Arquen, il se détendit avant de se laisser sa tête tomber contre l'oreiller.

\- … Tu es enfin réveillé. … ça va faire deux jours que tu délirais.

\- Logan est …

\- Nous sommes au courant. Celui qui a mis en place l'embuscade qui vous a pris se trouve être Adamus Phillida. Un membre de la légion impérial qui a dédié une grosse partie de son temps à détruire la confrérie noire.

\- … L'informateur est aussi coupable. … C'est lui qui nous a vendu Logan et moi.

\- Et l'informateur est …

\- Mort. Logan l'a emporté dans le néant.

La femme soupira de contentement avant de regarder l'impérial. Elle prit une expression sérieuse.

\- La main noire ne peut être instable. Et nous avons décidé de nommer directement le remplaçant de Logan. Même si c'est rude, il faut que nous soyons forts pour que la confrérie reste forte.

\- … Qui dois-je servir, annonceur ?

\- Lucien Lachance. Il a été décidé à l'unanimité que tu serais celui qui remplacera Logan. Ce dernier avait déjà proposé ton nom s'il venait à disparaitre.

Le garçon regarda l'elfe avec de grand yeux et commencer à bégayer.

\- … Mais …. Il y en a d'autre qui remplirait le poste mieux que moi. Je suis dans la confrérie que depuis trois ans. … Luna serait un meilleur …

\- Non ! Luna sera celle qui me remplacera lorsque je l'aurais décidé. … Elle a déjà refusé une fois la proposition. Tu prendras tes responsabilités lorsque tu seras en état. Pour le moment, repose-toi.

Lucien regarda la femme partir avant de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Il sentit deux gouttes salée couler sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux avant de se souvenir d'un détail. Il se redressa violemment dans son lit et attrapa son armure. Une douleur se fit sentir sur son épaule. La cicatrice de la flèche était toujours là.

Il sortit de la salle où il se trouvait pour reconnaitre le sanctuaire Cheydinhal. Il vit Ocheeva s'avancer. Il lui attrapa le bras dans la panique.

\- Quelqu'un est partie en mission dernièrement ?

\- … Euh … Oui … Vincente et Luna sont partis en mission ce matin. Ils ont reçu des informations sur Adamus. Il se trouverait dans un campement dans la forêt entre Chorrol et Bruma, pas loin de la grotte Underpall. Pourquoi ? … Tu sais que Luna a été très affecté ? Heureusement que Gogrom gro-Bolmog t'a trouvé à temps. Il se trouvait à la capitale comme convenue.

Lucien n'écoutait déjà plus. Il se saisit de son sac ainsi que ces armes. Il courut jusqu'à l'écurie et siffla Crin d'ombre. Sa jument arriva rapidement et il sauta sur la selle. Il claqua les rênes et élança son destrier en direction de Chorrol.

* * *

Luna maudissait les soldats. Elle était tombée avec Vincente dans un piège sordide. Elle regarda avec haine Adamus qui partait. Ce dernier regarda ses soldats avant de donner ces ultimes ordres.

\- Attachez ces deux monstres à des poteaux en plein soleil sans eaux ni nourriture. Après, je suis sûr qu'ils chanteront.

La nordique cracha au visage du soldat qui l'empoignait. Ce dernier lui colla une baffe qui lui fit saigner du nez. Sa tête résonnait fortement. Elle fut alors attachée à un poteau de bois alors que Vincente fut trainée et attaché à un second. Le vampire supportait très mal le soleil. Le sang bouillait dans son corps et il souffrait à chacune de ces plaies. Normal aussi, c'est un vampire. Et en plus, une sur exposition le tue. ….

Le maitre Adamus disparut au loin, les laissant brulés au soleil, surveillé par différents soldats. Elle pensa alors à Lucien qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé depuis son retour. Peut-être qu'il avait été au courant de la traitrise mais elle n'avait pas attendu son réveil. … C'était un piètre exploit pour un assassin de son rang. Une honte même et elle entrainait avec elle l'un de ces frères d'armes.

Cependant, elle sentit l'air changer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour voir les imposants nuages de tempête se former au-dessus d'eux. Même si ils étaient toujours en danger, Vicente ne souffrirait plus du soleil.

Un bruit familier la sortie de sa torpeur. En levant les yeux, elle vit une lumière dans les buissons. Un éclat qui avait reflété la luminosité. Quelqu'un était là. Caché dans les feuillages. Puis, un fracas soudain se fit entendre un peu plus loin. Les soldats se regardaient et plusieurs partirent voir. Laissant les prisonniers se faire surveiller par seulement deux guerriers.

Luna prit alors une décision folle. Peut-être que la personne attendait l'occasion ? Elle essaya, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle faisait, de créer une diversion.

\- Eh ! Bande de poulet ! Pourquoi vous n'allez pas vous picorez ensemble dans un coin tranquille. J'ai entendu dire que tous les soldats préféraient se mettre ensemble.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la femme avec colère. Les deux s'avancèrent devant elle, l'un avec sa dague de sortie.

\- Tais-toi ! trainé !

\- Tu dois confondre avec ta mère !

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de lever la main pour frapper Luna. Cette dernière ferma les yeux, essayant d'attendre l'impact. Mais elle entendit juste deux léger cris. Elle vit les deux soldats tomber au sol. La gorge tranchée. Devant elle se tenait une figure familière.

\- _Lucien._

\- _Je suis arrivé à temps. Comment tu te sens ?_

\- _Plutôt bien. Le temps va de pire en pire._

\- _Il ne faut pas rester dans le coin avec les soldats ainsi qu'avec les coulées de boues que l'on risque d'avoir._

\- _Vincente ne pourra pas marcher. Ils l'ont affaiblit fortement. Et ils ont pris nos chevaux._

\- _Il montera sur Crin d'Ombre. Nous irons jusqu'à Bruma. Dépêchons._

Lucien finit de détacher ces camarades et aida le vampire à monter sur son destrier. Rapidement, les trois prirent le chemin scabreux de la montagne en direction de la ville du nord. La pluie tombait à gros eau. Les empêchant d'avancer bien vite. Luna vit un éclair tomber tout près d'eux. Il allait presque les touchers mais foudroya l'arbre à la place.

Lucien sentit comme un frisson. Il tourna les yeux et évita juste à temps la flèche. Les soldats les rattrapaient.

\- Il faut courir ! Pars devant Vincente.

le vampire allait refuser mais l'impérial frappa la croupe de sa jument et celle-ci s'élança au triple galop. Les deux assassins coururent sur la route, luttant contre la boue et l'eau qui s'écoulaient sur le chemin. Ils arrivèrent à un pont de bois et de corde. L'eau dégoulinant le long de leurs vêtements les ralentissait vivement. Luna s'engagea sur le pont glissant. Lucien lança un sort de foudre qui toucha l'un des archers en plein cœur. Mais leurs poursuivants restaient trop nombreux. Luna se concentra, espérant gagner du temps. Elle regarda les archers les mettre en joue. Dans ces mains, une lumière blanche brumeuse apparut. Elle pointa alors de la main vers les soldats tout en murmurant des incantations.

Une opaque Brume couvrit la vision des soldats. Certains se mirent même à hurler, sentant comme d'innombrables aiguilles leurs transpercer les yeux. Mais beaucoup échappèrent au sortilège. Une flèche frôla la corde. Lucien s'approcha de sa camarade pour lui dire de continuer à reculer. Puis, il vit trop tard la corde abimée lâcher.

Les deux assassins attrapèrent juste à temps la seconde corde qui tenait encore. Se retrouvant suspendu au-dessus du vide. Lucien sentit sa plaie se rouvrir brutalement et la douleur fut tel qu'il ne tenait plus. Sa main n'avait plus la force de le tenir. Alors qu'il se sentait tomber, il perçut quelqu'un l'attraper. En relevant les yeux, il vit Luna lutter pour tenir la corde ainsi que de le retenir. L'un des soldats tendit son arc et toucha la seconde corde. Cette dernière tenait que par la volonté des divins.

Il vit les gardes se préparer à frapper à nouveau pour les tuer mais un énorme grondement se fit entendre. Il vit une imposante couler de boue emporter arbre, pierres, et hommes le long de la montagne. Les soldats n'étaient plus. Mais eux ?

\- La corde tiendra. … la corde tiendra. Surtout ne me lâche pas Lucien.

Il savait que c'était un mensonge. Il respira longuement, sentant les larmes de Luna qui luttait désespérément pour le retenir. Il prit alors sa décision en regardant le visage de la nordique. Cette dernière reflétait une pureté qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir dans celui d'un assassin. Elle avait gardé malgré tous ces malheurs un regard plein de compassions pour ceux avec qui elle se liait.

\- Luna … On n'a pas le choix.

\- … NON ! Ne dit pas ça ! S'il te plait ! … Je … Je … On retournera au sanctuaire ensemble … On recommencera à se battre pour un rien. … S'il te plait ….

\- Luna. … Je voulais te dire … Tu es vraiment une personne qui compte énormément à mes yeux. … Adieu.

Lucien ouvrit sa main et se laissa tomber. Au même moment, une seconde coulée de boue passa sous eux. Plus importante que la précédente. Elle emmena au loin l'impérial sous le regard horrifier de Luna. Cette dernière ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsque son esprit se connecta avec la réalité. Les larmes et les cris étaient déjà présents en son être.

\- LUCIENNNN !

* * *

Le silence tenait le cœur de la confrérie. Luna s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, ne voulant voir personne. Vicente parla alors à ceux qui semblaient dans l'incompréhension la plus profonde.

\- Adamus a encore essayé de s'en prendre à l'un de nous. … Mais cette fois-ci, Luna et moi se sont retrouvés dans le piège de ce fêlé. Lucien est venu à notre secours. Cependant avec la tempête, … La corde allait lâcher car elle retenait Lucien et Luna. … Notre sœur le tenait désespérément. Il se laissa tomber et fut emporté par la coulée de boue. Il n'a pas laissé le choix à Luna. …

\- Elle s'en veut … C'est ça ?

\- Qui ne s'en voudrait pas ?

La porte se fit claquer avec force. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Luna, armes en main. Finissant de clipper son armure. Elle portait son masque blanc qui ne laissait voir que deux traits fin pour dessiner les yeux. Ce masque était utilisé par la jeune fille pour laisser un message. Une marque. Celui de l'assassin au cœur de glace. Celui qui ne laissait aucune pitié dans son meurtre. Rare sont ceux qui ont survécu à son passage pour atteindre sa cible.

Ocheeva attrapa son bras avant que Luna ne puisse sortir. L'empêchant ainsi de partir à sa perte.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide ! ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- … Tu n'en sais rien. … Nous n'en savons rien. … Tous autant que nous sommes. Je vais aller planter dans le cœur même de ce _soldat_ ma lame et la remonter très doucement.

\- Luna ! il suffit ! dit une voix froide derrière tout le monde.

Tous virent un des membres de la main noire. Ce dernier s'approcha de la nordique avant de lui donner une gifle. Faisant ainsi tomber son masque au sol et laissant apparaitre le visage en pleure de la jeune femme. L'annonceur releva alors le visage de la nordique en sa direction. Il essuya les larmes du bout de ces doigts comme un père attentionné.

\- … Tu auras ta vengeance, la main noire le jure. Mais … Ton frère n'est pas enterré. Son corps a été laissé au soleil. … Cherche-le et ramène-le au sanctuaire.

La femme hocha la tête, soumise à l'ordre. Elle laissa tomber plusieurs de ces armes sur le meuble à l'entrée et se saisit de son masque. Elle se retourna avant de sortir sans mot. Vicente s'approcha alors de l'annonceur.

\- Elle va se tuer à la tâche.

\- … Nous savons, mais elle pourra ainsi faire son deuil. … Avant toutes choses, nous avons des nouvelles concernant Adamus et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit là pour les entendre sinon, elle va en faire une obsession.

\- Lesquelles est-ce ?

\- … Il part à la retraite. D'ici un an. Il ne sera plus protéger par les soldats. à l'instant précis où il sera seul. Il rejoindra avec douleur le père de la terreur.

Chacun hocha la tête. Se sentant endeuillé par la perte d'un camarade. Mais aussi soulager de savoir que celui qui avait participé à sa mort ainsi qu'à celle de bien d'autre n'avait plus longtemps à vivre. Ces heures étaient dorénavant compté.

* * *

Luna observait la dévastation de la nature. Les arbres arrachés, la boue ayant tout emporté. Elle frotta doucement la crinière de Crin d'Ombre. Elle entendit de nombreuses voix dans la forêt.

\- Légal ? Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on trouve des survivants. Nos camarades sont morts dans ce cataclysme.

\- … Essayons au moins de ramener leur corps à leur famille.

\- Je viens de trouver un morceau d'armure. … C'est celle de la confrérie noire.

L'assassin eut alors le cœur serré. Furtivement, elle se déplaça dans l'ombre des feuillages survivant et vit la troupe de soldats creusant. Elle vit alors la fameuse pièce d'armure. … Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pourtant pas la coulée dans laquelle avait été emporté Lucien ? Elle reconnut alors difficilement l'un des morceaux d'armures de Vicente. Se souvenant que l'un des soldats l'avait pris.

Elle redescendit un peu plus bas pour prendre le destrier de son camarade et rejoindre la seconde coulée. Plus à l'est. Elle pouvait entendre encore les cris de victoire des soldats, pensant qu'un des membres de la confrérie noire avait trouvé la mort. Elle baissa la tête. Oui, ils avaient raison. L'un des leur était mort. Encore un avait rejoint le néant.

Crin d'Ombre se cabra brusquement, la propulsant au sol. Il se mit à paniqué avant de piaffer sur le sol. Elle se frotta le dos avant de voir ce qui paniquait l'animal. Rapidement, elle sentit une odeur spéciale. Oui, elle savait ce que c'était. C'était l'odeur de la chair décomposé. … elle remonta son masque de tissus sur son visage pour couper l'odeur. Elle s'approcha de la zone, croyant trouver le cadavre de son camarade. Non, elle ne vit qu'un soldat empalé contre les branches d'un arbre.

\- … J'ai eu mon comble d'horreur mais ça….

Elle frissonna avant de continuer son chemin, essayant de trouver un indice. Quel qu'il soit. Crin d'ombre s'avança dans les décombres. Luna la suivit un moment. Un animal à plus d'instinct que n'importe quel humain. Peut-être qu'elle trouvera son maitre ? Elle l'espérait.

Luna repensa un moment à sa relation avec Lucien. Il était souvent là lorsqu'elle rentrait au sanctuaire. Même depuis qu'il était devenu un silencieux comme elle. Depuis les missions d'observations qu'elle avait dû faire avec lui, leur amitié s'était solidifiée. Souvent ensemble pour faire des bêtises. Elle avait réussi à le décoincer. Et avec Vicente, ils formaient un trio décapant qui pouvait même faire peur à Arquen. Et ça, il fallait le faire.

Les rires qu'ils avaient partagés. Les pleurs de la perte. Les moments de calme et de sérénité la plus totale. Rester pendant des heures sur une des pelouses de l'académie des mages, profitant du soleil. … C'était des moments simples mais qui avait réchauffé son âme. Âme gelée depuis la mort de sa famille. Son âme qui ne s'ouvrait qu'à la haute elfe qui l'avait sauvé. À présent, elle l'avait ouverte à tous les membres de sa famille.

Elle avait peut-être voué son essence au néant, mais elle espérait au plus profond de son cœur que sa famille avait trouvé le repos dans Sovngarde. Le palais des braves de Shor. Là où vont tous ceux qui ont élevé leur esprit pour se faire voir des divins.

\- _Le second fils de l'empereur sera bientôt mort. … Puis, ce sera à Uriel de tomber._

Elle s'arrêta à la voix. Rapidement, elle attrapa les rênes de Crin d'Ombre et la tira dans l'ombre. Elle laissa l'animal dans un coin avant de monter voir qui venait de parler.

En remontant la pente, elle vit plusieurs personnes habillées d'étrange robe rouge sombres. Et parmi elles, des soldats. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha un peu plus pour entendre ce qu'il était dit.

\- Mes frères, mes sœurs. Bientôt, notre seigneur pourra régner en son domaine. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

\- … Ne restons pas ici plus longtemps. Les soldats recherchent quelques choses depuis la tempête.

\- Ils cherchent leurs camarades morts dans la coulée de boue. La tempête a engendré un violent glissement de terrain. Plusieurs soldats ont été transportés. De plus, ils cherchent le cadavre d'un ou plusieurs assassins de la confrérie noire pour l'exhiber sur la place publique.

\- Soit ! vous autres, allez faire mine de les aider. Cela expliquera votre présence dans les environs. Notre prochaine rencontre sera au sanctuaire et ensuite, ce sera la fin des Septim.

Luna n'en cru pas ces oreilles. Elle regarda les hommes se séparer et disparaitre dans les bois. Elle vit encore les soldats traitres mais décida de redescendre rejoindre la jument noire. Elle n'avait pas pris ces armes et faire face à des hommes armés, il fallait être prête.

Elle Descendit au pas de course pour récupérer son arme lorsque son instinct lui dit de se baisser. Un bruit strident passa alors juste au-dessus de sa tête. En se retournant, elle vit deux soldats. Ces derniers armant à nouveau leurs arcs.

* * *

 ** _et Coupé, merci aux acteurs, la prochaine scène sera tourné prochainement. Niark. Jolie le suspense n'est ce pas?  
_**

 ** _Aller, Bonne journée et à la prochaine._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bien le bonjour très cher lecteurs! Et oui, en ce jour de fromage, je vous donne un nouveau chapitre tout frais sortant de mon ordinateur.**_

 _ **Je remercie Les reviews qui ont été posé. Je sais, vous détestez les suspenses, mais bon, il en faut pour faire une bonne histoire ^ ^.**_

 _ **Donc oblivion appartient à Bethesda et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 : retrouvaille._**

Les soldats regardaient la nordique avec fureur. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Qu'avait-elle entendu ? De son coté, Luna réfléchissait à un plan d'action. Elle recula un contre un des arbres avant de sentir une branche de bois à ces pieds. En baissant les yeux, elle trouva sa future arme. Les archers lâchèrent leurs flèches à nouveau. La nordique plongea sur le sol, esquiva les flèches et attrapa le long bâton.

Elle se releva rapidement et se précipita vers le garde le plus proche. D'un mouvement ample, elle le frappa à la tête, projetant son casque hors de cette dernière. Elle fit tourner le bâton et l'enfonça alors dans la trachée, profitant du déséquilibre de l'homme. Le coup violent trancha net le conduit, coupant ainsi toutes possibilités de respirer. Le soldat s'effondra au sol mais Luna se dirigea déjà vers sa seconde cible.

Deux soldats sortirent leurs épées et parèrent l'arme de fortune de l'assassin. Elle esquiva en sautant la première lame mais sentit la seconde passer très prêt de son visage. Une fine goutte carmin descendit alors de sa joue légèrement coupé.

Elle balança à nouveau un coup contre les bras des soldats. L'un d'eux lâcha alors son arme. Rapidement, elle se saisit de l'épée pour couper la main de son second agresseur.

\- AAAAAHRGGGG !

Le cri résonna dans toute la forêt. Luna virevolta dans les airs et décapita son adversaire alors que ce dernier se tenait le moignon. Il lui restait encore plusieurs adversaires qui avaient rebroussé chemin après avoir entendu un cri.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se retrouva encerclée par six hommes habillés comme des soldats. Elle les regarda avant de faire tournoyer son arme et se mettre dans une position de combat. Elle leva les yeux et leur fit signe de venir l'affronter. Elle roula au sol pour éviter la première épée et fit un mouvement ample avec sa jambe pour en renverser un des hommes. Elle trancha sans remord la gorge de l'homme au sol. Aucun n'était des professionnels du combat. Elle sentit alors un changement dans l'air et évita l'éclair de lui transpercer le cœur. Malheureusement, son bras avant été légèrement brulé. Des mages. Ils étaient des mages. Et vue leur niveau, il devait s'agir d'adorateur de Daedra. Ceux-là étaient toujours trop puissants à cause des cadeaux des démons.

\- Par Sithis. Je vais vous expédier directement en Oblivion chez vos maitres vous n'allez pas m'ennuyer plus longtemps. Bande de troll en tutu.

Elle sentit quelqu'un se glisser derrière elle. Elle fit volteface en la direction de son adversaire lorsqu'elle déglutit à la taille. L'homme faisait deux tête de plus qu'elle et semblait, lui, plus pousser dans le combat. Il abattit sa masse sur elle. Elle tenta de le parer avec l'épée mais l'arme se brisa à l'impact et Luna se fit envoyer face contre terre. Complètement sonnée.

Deux soldats l'attrapèrent et la mirent à genoux. Un autre s'effondra sans que personne ne comprenne. Luna sourit avant de parler.

\- Un de moins. J'aurais pensé que le poison aurait agi plus lentement.

\- … Vil Chienne. Ton âme fera un excellent sacrifice pour notre seigneur, Merhunes Dagon.

\- … Le néant a accueilli quatre âmes, adorateur. Dommage que je n'ai pu lui offrir les cinq dernières.

Luna vit alors le molosse soulever son épée, se préparant à la décapité. Luna ferma les yeux. C'était les risques. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de mourir à n'importe quelles secondes.

\- _Tu ne la toucheras pas_.

Une voix venait d'émerger des ombres. Mais elle était faible, fredonnant, blessé. Comme si la personne luttait pour survivre. Luna leva les yeux pour comprendre et vit tomber une première personne. La gorge tranchée nette. Les hommes la lâchèrent pour s'attaquer au nouvel adversaire. Luna vit alors une épée atterrir juste à ces pieds. Rapidement, elle s'en saisit pour la planté dans le dos du soldat.

Un autre tomba, une dague entre les deux yeux. Qui que soit celui qui l'aide, il était doué. Luna ouvrit les yeux en grands. Avant de tourner vers le dernier adversaire. Ce dernier avait trouvé le second combattant à ce qu'entendait Luna.

\- Un demi-mort ? Et il est encore capable de bouger ?

Luna frissonna à l'instant même où l'homme parla. Elle courut en direction du soldat et sauta dans les airs. D'un mouvement vif, elle fit passer son épée dans la chair et l'homme s'effondra au sol sans vie. Elle se retourna alors et n'en cru pas ces yeux.

Elle vit une personne, dans un état proche de la mort, s'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre. Luttant pour sa vie.

\- Lucien … ?

L'impérial la regarda avant de tomber dans l'inconscience la plus total. Le sang coulant des différentes plaies infectées qu'il avait sur le corps. Luna regarda l'homme avant de se mettre à pleurer de joie. Elle se saisit de l'homme avec délicatesse et le serra contre son cœur. Remerciant les divins de lui avoir permis d'assister à un miracle. Elle le sentait épuisé, malade et surtout blessé. Comment avait-il survécu à la coulée de boue ? À la chute ? Elle n'en savait rien mais ce qui importait, c'est qu'il était encore vivant.

* * *

Lucien entendait une agitation. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de bouger mais resta cloué par la douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux pour être agressé par la lumière du jour. Il ressentit la présence d'une personne. Lentement, il bougea la tête pour voir une personne, dormant la tête sur le lit qu'il occupait et assit sur une chaise. Il reconnut avec surprise Luna qui lui tenait la main, dormant innocemment.

L'assassin ne put s'empêcher de rougir en regardant la nordique, juste à côté de lui. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. La chute, la douleur, la nuit, le réveil, les voix, et … Luna attaquée. Il avait été stupide de bouger blessé comme il était. Mais, bon, il était heureux. Luna n'avait pas été mutilée par les soldats. Il se remémora ce qui lui était arrivé le jour d'avant. Ou peut-être plus, ça dépendait de combien de temps c'était passé depuis qu'il avait été retrouvé par Luna.

Il se souvenait de la douleur de l'impact, son bras se tordant dans un angle impossible avec la douleur qui allait avec. La coulée de boue qui l'emmène au loin. La terre entrant dans ces poumons. Puis, l'inconscience à cause d'un choc. Tient, sa tête était toujours à sa place donc elle n'avait pas trop souffert.

Puis, la lumière du jour qui le réveille. La tentative de se relever avant d'abandonner l'idée. Trop faible. Enfin, les bruits de pas, les hennissements de chevaux. La voix de soldat et celle de Luna. Oui, … Il s'en souvenait de ça. Et la peur qu'elle avait dans ces yeux. Elle n'avait pas d'arme et ça allait être un massacre.

Bon, maintenant, s'il pouvait se relever sans grogner de douleur, ce serait bien. Mais entendre les bruits de bataille lui donnèrent des forces et si se releva sur ces deux jambes tremblantes. Il prit ces dagues et lança chacune d'elle dans les agresseurs avant qu'il ne retombe dans l'inconscience à nouveau. L'une de ces lames trancha la gorge d'un des attaquants. Il prit son épée et la jeta au pied de la nordique. Puis, comme un automate, il s'élança, frappant de sa lame les adversaires. Puis, petit à petit, leur nombre se réduisait. Et lui, sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Il tomba au sol, incapable à nouveau de faire le moindre geste.

Sa vue se brouillait rapidement, mais il vit une dernière chose avant d'accueillir le néant de l'inconscience. Une personne familière au-dessus de lui, l'attrapant entre ces bras.

* * *

Luna regarda la rue avec silence. La ville de Bruma était très calme en ce moment. Même si on parlait de crise avec l'empereur, Morrowind ainsi que les nombreuses tentatives de meurtre envers l'empereur, le calme régnait dans la ville du nord. C'est sûr qu'avec le temple du maitre des nuages au-dessus de leurs têtes, il faudrait être complètement fou pour attaquer la ville. Elle regarda de nouveau le lit occupé par un dormeur bienheureux.

Elle entendit alors la porte toquer. Discrètement, elle fit glisser sa lame dans sa main et s'approcha de l'entrée. Elle l'entrouvrit et respira. C'était Vincente. Encapé avec Arquen derrière lui. Ils avaient donc bien reçut son message.

\- Luna. Ravie de te revoir en meilleur forme que la dernière fois.

\- Merci Arquen. Je suis désolée, mais voir un camarade, un frère tomber dans le néant pour me sauver. Je n'étais pas trop apte à être de bonne constitution.

\- Alors ? Il va comment ?

\- Il dort comme un bébé dans le lit. Mise à part un bras en miette pour au moins 3 semaine et deux côtes cassées ainsi que trois enfoncées. Il ne s'en sort pas trop mal. Je lui ai fait voir le guérisseur de la ville. Ce dernier n'a pas trop posé de question. C'était un de nos anciens _clients_. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- À la bonne heure. Nous nous demandions si nos membres de la main noire n'étaient pas victime d'une machination. Deux en l'espace d'un Semaine.

Chacun se mit à rire à la chose. Mais la discussion s'arrêta pour le moment. Luna prit son sac, comprenant que maintenant, sa mission était terminée, à présent, elle devait suivre Arquen. Trop longtemps elle avait laissé son poste vacant. Vincente s'occuperait de Lucien.

* * *

Un temps plus tard, elle recroisa Lucien, celui-ci prenait bien son rôle en tant que main noire. Mais depuis l'accident, ils se voyaient souvent. Discutaient de tous et de rien. Partageaient leurs vécus. Mais aussi se rapprochant. Seul Vincente savait. Et pour son plus grand plaisir ne se gênait pas pour commenter ou faire des allusions lorsque les deux se trouvaient dans le sanctuaire devant tout le monde juste pour le plaisir de les voir rougir. Plus d'une fois, le vampire avait failli mourir de rire à leurs réactions.

* * *

 ** _Oui, le chapitre est court, mais pour avouer. ... Il y aura peut être un autre chapitre durant la journée si on le finit à temps XD! Allez bon weekend!  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut tout le monde. Eh oui, j'ai posé de chapitre mais j'ai eu un soucis d'ordinateur. Heureusement, tout a été sauvé par la dame fortune. ... Nan, j'ai pas soudoyé la daedra de la chance avec du chocolat. Shéo s'en charge très bien tout seul. ^^**_

 _ **Je répond donc aux reviews. Pour le lemon ... je sais pas, peut être, peut être pas. A vous de trouver à moi de savoir XD!**_

 _ **et quant à la soeur ... C'est un secret, je ne parlerais pas même sous la menace d'une avalanche de fromage.**_

 _ **Oblivion appartient à Bethesda et l'histoire de la tête de l'auteur. bonne Lecture.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : OBLIVION._**

Luna regardait avec interrogation l'étrange ciel à Kvatch. À croire que celui-ci avait été coloré par le sang. Elle sortit de la ville tranquillement, profitant que son contrat avait été fait sans problème. Peut-être qu'Arquen l'autoriserait à aller voir Lucien ? Ou peut-être pas. Connaissant l'elfe, elle voudrait qu'elle rentre au sanctuaire pour préparer une nouvelle mission. Elle leva les yeux à nouveau vers la ville derrière elle. Comme si quelque chose de grave allai s'y produire. Elle arriva en bas de la colline lorsqu'elle croisa un garde qui lui fit signe de descendre de son cheval.

\- Halte. Auriez-vous des informations sur un assassinat ?

L'assassin haussa les sourcils avec grincement. C'était quoi cette question ?

\- Pardon ?

\- … Un groupuscule a assassiné l'empereur. L'aube mythique selon nos informations. Nous cherchons toutes personnes qui pourraient fournir des informations ou des traces sur ces meurtriers fanatiques.

\- … Aube mythique ? … ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. …

Le nom lui était familier. C'était quoi ? … Pour une fois qu'un garde lui était sympathique. Et la mort de l'empereur avait secoué tout l'empire. … Elle eut comme une illumination. Mais oui, les faux gardes d'il y a un an. À l'époque où elle avait cherché Lucien.

\- … Oui. Je me souviens.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai croisé de ces hommes. Des adorateurs de Daedra je crois. …. Ils m'ont attaqué il y a de cela un an. J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Vous avez donc des informations.

\- Tous ce que je peux vous dire. … C'est qu'ils se cachent même dans les gardes. Donc… Méfiance.

L'homme la regarda avec frisson. Il baissa la tête et nota sur son carnet ce qu'il lui avait été rapporté. Luna haussa les épaules et remonta sur son destrier pour partir vers Cheydinhal.

Une aura meurtrière remonta la colonne de Luna. L'assassin, par réflexe, se retourna dans la direction d'où provenait la sensation. Elle regarda la ville avec attention. Une fumée s'échappa alors de cette dernière. Grande comme une forêt, noire comme la nuit. Une odeur nauséabonde de sang et de chair calcinée lui prit alors les tripes. Elle posa sa main sur son visage, voulant empêcher l'odeur lui prendre le corps. Le garde et elle se regardèrent avant de remonter au galop vers la ville. Là, ils virent la ville, à feu et à sang. Une porte rouge entouré de pierre aussi noire que la mort était apparu dans la ville. Luna vit deux autres portes commencer à apparaitre dans la cité. Elle pouvait entendre les hurlements des habitants ainsi que les rires et les jubilations des attaquants. Une créature apparut de la porte et se tourna vers les gardes présents. Le monstre était grand, noire et rouge. Il était accompagné d'une sorte de femme araignée. Luna comprit une chose, se souvenant des cours de conjuration qu'elle avait assistée. Mais c'était impossible.

\- … Qu'est ce que cette chose.

\- Un drémora. … Un drémora d'Oblivion.

L'assassin sortit sa lame. La créature fonça sur eux, riant de plaisir. L'assassin évita un premier coup d'épée. Elle tourna les yeux dans une direction. Elle vit plusieurs personnes être trainée dans la porte. Ok ! Si elle était mise hors d'état, elle se faisait envoyer dans la porte ? Pas bonne idée. Elle concentra rapidement une brume dans sa main. Puis, elle plaça dans le regard de la créature son sort. Celui-ci se mit à hurler de rage et de douleur, sentant comme si on lui plantait une centaine d'épées minuscules dans les yeux. L'assassin en profita pour balayer les jambes du monstre et le mettre au sol. Elle n'était pas la meilleure silencieuse pour rien. Elle planta son épée dans le corps de l'imposante drémora. En se relevant, elle vit que d'autres sortaient de l'immense porte de flamme. C'était comme si Oblivion venait de se déchainer sur Tamriel.

\- PAR SYTHIS ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?

\- FUYEZ ! QUE LES CIVILS PARTENT ! LE ROYAUME DES DAEDRAS SE DÉCHAINENT SUR NOUS !

Luna fut alors tirer vers la sortit de la ville par plusieurs gardes avec quelques civils qui avaient réussi à échapper au massacre. Elle s'arrêta, regardant une sorte de dent noire apparaitre devant l'entrée. Comme si elle sortait du sol en lui-même. Défonçant les pavées de la cité. Elle regarda les innocents et civils autour d'elle. Avant d'attaquer l'une des femmes araignées qui venait d'apparaitre.

\- COURREZ ! NE VOUS RETOURNEZ PAS ! dit-elle en paniquant ! UNE AUTRE PORTE VA APPARAITRE.

Plusieurs personnes réussir à passer pendant qu'elle tuait l'horreur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la sortie, espérant l'atteindre. Trop tard. La porte gigantesque apparut. Deux fois plus grandes que ces trois autres. Luna sentit la chaleur de la fournaise émaner de cette dernière. La première fois depuis des années, elle eut peur. L'assassin se retourna vers le reste des civils présent. Cherchant un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri. Elle vit la porte de la cathédrale des divins.

\- Mettez-vous à l'abri ! Maintenant !

Rapidement, les personnes partirent parmi les gravas pour rejoindre le sanctuaire des divins. L'assassin regarda avec les deux gardes la porte imposante d'où sortaient les créatures. Elle regarda aussi la porte à l'extérieure de la ville d'où en venait d'autre.

\- IL FAUT FERMER LA VILLE !

\- VOUS ÊTES MALADE ? NOUS ENFERMER AVEC CES CRÉATURES MONSTRUEUSES AUSSI COLÉRIQUES DE VICENTE QUE J'AI HABILLÉ EN FILLE ? VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS BIEN ? Hurla l'assassin.

\- IL FAUT EMPÊCHER QUE D'AUTRE VIENNENT ! ON N'A PAS VRAIMENT LE CHOIX.

\- PAR SITHIS ! JE SUIS MAUDITE. C'EST SÛR.

L'assassin regarda les battants de la porte avant de soupirer. Il se fermait grâce à un mécanisme se trouvant sur les remparts. Remparts qui étaient envahis par quoi ? … Des créatures sorties d'Oblivion. … Joie. Si elle s'en sort, elle se prend des vacances et prend un certain moment seul à seul avec Lucien. Très seul.

\- Vous me couvrez. Je vais le faire !

\- Madame ! vous n'y pensez pas ?

\- Si ! bye bye messieurs ! à toute à l'heure !

Luna s'élança en direction des remparts avant de prendre appuie sur la charpente effondré d'une maison. Rapidement, elle monta sur les toits et avança dans les airs sans trop de gêne. En dessous, les soldats affrontaient les monstres. Une forte explosion secoua l'assassin qui se rattrapa juste à temps aux tuiles du toit. Elle tourna les yeux vers le bruit et ouvrit ces derniers de terreur.

Un immense impact de feu venait de raser la moitié de la ville. Elle pouvait à peine imaginer ce qui venait de se produire. Le feu du ciel lui-même venait de déchainer sa puissance dévastatrice sur les hommes.

Elle se retourna vers son objectif. C'était comme un assassinat. Fallait être rapide et directe. Mais là, on ajoute la difficulté, femmes araignées cracheuse de venin corrosif et tellement rapide qu'il était presque impossible de ne pas être blessé. Des sortes de créature bipède aux mâchoires acérées comme des épées et leurs peaux d'écaille aussi dure que la pierre. Et pour finir, deux types de drémora, un magicien et l'autre guerrier. Elle avait rien oublié ? … Si, une machine de l'enfer qui crache des boules de feux depuis Oblivion, capable de raser une ville. Oui ! Elle demandera une pause si elle s'en sort.

La nordique sauta sur les pierres du rempart, se hissant sur celui-ci avec difficulté. Là, deux drémora s'approchèrent d'elle avec rapidité. Elle se saisit de ces dagues qu'elle lança dans la tête des créatures. L'une d'elle tomba du bastion, mais l'autre était à peine blessé par l'arme. Luna déglutit, sentant peut être sa dernière heure arrivé. Une flèche, néanmoins, se planta dans la tête de la créature. En tournant les yeux. Elle vit l'un des gardes, l'arc tendu, tirant sur les créatures du rempart, lui offrant la possibilité d'aller vers les portes de la ville. Pour une fois que c'était par sur elle qu'ils tiraient. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre.

Elle arriva face au levier et le frappa avec son pied violemment. Un homme sortit alors de l'ombre. Une tenue rouge avec un soleil. Ce dernier sortit une lame et plongea sur elle. L'assassin esquiva l'arme avant de prendre le bras de l'homme et de le lui tordre.

\- Pas de chance mon pauvre. … Je suis une professionnelle du meurtre.

\- Merhunes, notre maitre à tous, saura profiter de ton âme lorsque je t'aurais tué !

\- Mon copain ne serait pas du tout d'accord. Sinon, tu connais le principe de pesanteur ?

L'homme regarda Luna sans vraiment comprendre l'allusion. Cette dernière le poussa alors par la fenêtre. Le faisant ainsi choir de plusieurs mètres en contrebas.

\- Bon ! je viens de te donner le cours, je pense que l'impression a été, … écrasante ?

Elle se mit à rire avant de s'arrêter brusquement, évitant une flèche crantée de se figer dans sa tête. En tournant cette dernière vers la seule porte de sortie, elle vit deux monstres armant à nouveaux leurs armes. Elle regarda la meurtrière par laquelle elle avait envoyé l'adepte de Merhunes avant de soupirer.

\- Quand faut y aller !

Elle esquiva une deuxième volée de flèches et sauta dans le vide. Se propulsant vers la maison la plus proche. Elle transperça le mur de la maison en ruine avec ces dagues, amortissant un maximum l'impact. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur avant de courir rejoindre la place où se trouvaient les gardes.

En arrivant, la désolation était présente partout. Des cadavres jonchaient son chemin. Un doux massacre se déroulait dans la ville. Un massacre sanglant et assoiffant. Une soif de meurtre et de plaisir de la part des assaillants. Mais aussi un sentiment d'abandon des divins. Une horreur sans limite. S'arrêtant entre les ruines, elle vit la plupart des gardes morts. Très peu continuait de se battre pour survivre et pour évacuer les civils vers la cathédrale. Un homme l'appela alors.

\- VENEZ à l'abri ! vous êtes en danger ! dépêchez-vous !

L'assassin couru à nouveau, sautant entre les deux battants de portes qui se refermaient. Luna souffla enfin, se posant contre un mur et se laissant doucement glisser vers le sol.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- …

Elle releva la tête pour voir un des prêtres lui présenter une carafe d'eau. La chaleur était rudement présente. C'était étouffant. Elle n'avait pas remarqué avant à cause de l'adrénaline, mais c'était comme si ils étaient enfermés dans une fournaise gigantesque.

\- Oui. Je suis légèrement brulée mais ça va. … Dire que je serais chez moi, tranquillement à dormir si je n'avais pas fait demi-tour.

\- … Je vous ai vu. … C'était courageux de fermer la porte de la ville. … trois autres gardes ont donné leurs vies pour fermer les autres. … Vous êtes la seule à vous en être sortit.

\- Dans mon métier, fuir est une qualité. J'ai fuis. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé.

La nordique finit de boire l'eau qu'on lui proposait et s'installa un peu mieux pour regarder ces plaies. Elle entendait encore dehors les bruits de combats. Les membres tranchés, les os broyés par les masses, le sang coulé. Les cris de souffrances des victimes. Puis, au bout d'un moment, plus de cris, juste les odeurs de chairs calcinées, de feux et de sangs. Rien, juste le silence. Le dernier silence avant l'oubli. Le silence le plus oppressant. Celui des morts.

Elle se sentit comme enfermé dans ce silence. C'était différent de celui auquel elle était habituée dans ces meurtres. Non, ce silence était bien différent. … C'était comme annonciateur de sa propre chute dans le néant. En enlevant une partie de son armure, elle vit que son épaule avait été partiellement brulée. Elle chercha dans sa sacoche une potion de soin où quelque chose pour calmer la douleur qui venait progressivement. Une personne se plaça alors devant elle.

\- Vous voulez que je vous soigne ?

En relevant les yeux, elle croisa une paire de deux iris bleus. Un homme, impérial, les cheveux brun. Elle reconnut le seul soigneur du temple. Un prêtre d'Akatosh si elle savait bien.

\- Pourquoi pas. … Avant que la douleur ne vienne à s'installer serait sympathique. L'avantage avec l'adrénaline, s'est que l'on ne se sent pas blessée. Mais après…

\- Bien sûr. … Vous ne semblez pas aussi apeuré que la plupart. …

\- … Par Sithis … Vous êtes observateur le prêtre. … Normal, le meurtre … C'est quasiment toute ma vie … Je dois aussi vous félicité. Vous êtes le seul ici qui a quelques choses entre les jambes. Oui, nous sommes dans la panade la plus profonde, mais perdre espoir, c'est perdre sa vie. Si on n'a plus d'espoir, on n'a plus de raison de se battre.

\- … Vous êtes une … Bref ! … Il faut de tout pour faire un monde. … Voilà, j'ai fini de vous soigner. … Gardez espoirs pour la suite.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez …. Vous croyez qu'on aura une personne assez folle pour rentrer dans les portes d'Oblivion pour nous sauver ? …

\- Gardez espoir.

L'assassin fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère de l'homme. Pas diriger vers elle mais vers autre chose. Ce n'était pas dur à deviner. Les divins n'étaient pas là. … Ils ne les sauvaient pas des daedras. … Pour un homme qui a consacré son existence au culte des divins, ça faisait mal au moral.

Luna se releva pour s'installer plus confortablement sur l'un des bancs et s'y endormir. La fatigue des combats était là. Et peut-être qu'elle devrait à nouveau se battre. Fallait profiter d'un moment pour se reposer.

Quelqu'un lui secoua l'épaule. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit le visage d'une femme habillée comme un garde.

\- Je suis Tierra. Nous avons quelques vivres. Venez prendre des forces.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Nous sommes le soir.

\- Mince. J'en connais un qui doit se faire un sang d'encre.

\- Votre époux ?

La question fit tournée rouge l'assassin. Luna ne put que bégayer et regarder la rougegarde avec rougeur et honte. Elle baissa la tête en remontant sa capuche pour cacher son embarras.

\- On n'est pas marié. …. …

\- Ah ! désolé. Votre amant donc. … je vous laisse partir rejoindre le reste du groupe pour vous nourrir. Je vais continuer à garder la porte.

Luna regarda la femme partir vers l'entrée de la cathédrale. L'assassin se redressa pour rejoindre le reste des survivants. Manger un peu, discuter. Essayer de garder un semblant d'espoir.

* * *

Lucien avait assisté à bien des choses étranges, mais une porte enflammée, bloquant l'entrée même d'une ville. D'où sortait en plus des créatures d'Oblivion. C'était le summum de l'étrangeté. Luna n'était pas rentrée et l'inquiétude grandissait. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé un campement de réfugié non loin de la ville et que là, on lui annonce qu'Oblivion s'était déchainé sur Kvatch. Il était en panique. Caché sous sa capuche, il s'était avancé jusqu'aux portes où se tenaient un siège. Les soldats affrontaient par dizaine les armées des royaumes Daedras sortant des portes.

\- Par Sithis. Faite que Luna soit vivante.

Un soldat passa à côté de lui, ordonnant à droite et à gauche. Une femme le bouscula à cet instant. Elle semblait en colère contre le chef des gardes. Elle criait beaucoup.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je ne peux pas aller dans la ville ? mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort là !

\- Je vous le répète. Je ne veux pas de civil dans les mes pattes ! et pour rentrer dans la ville. Il faudrait avoir la stupidité d'entrer dans le royaume d'Oblivion.

\- Si ce n'est que ça ! QUI a des potions de soin ici ? QUI ?

Lucien regarda la femme avec surprise. La femme cachée sous son casque aurait le courage de rentrer dans le royaume ardent ? Il demandait presque à voir s'il n'était pas aussi inquiet pour Luna. Néanmoins, si elle voulait mourir. C'était une âme en plus pour le néant.

\- J'ai deux trois potions de soins.

La femme se tourna vers lui avant de venir en face.

\- Je vous les achète quel que soit votre prix.

\- … Trente septim par bouteille ?

\- Ça me semble juste. Merci par les divins.

Lucien tendit les bouteilles avec de recevoir en échange l'argent. Rapidement, la femme se prépara. Laissant sur son cheval le matériel en trop et s'arma d'une épée à deux mains, d'un arc, d'un carquois remplit de flèches à profusion et d'une hache attaché à la ceinture. Puis, elle se tourna vers la porte et la passa sans laisser l'occasion aux soldats de la stopper. L'assassin siffla d'admiration pour le courage. Ou la stupidité, au choix. Il regarda la porte un instant avant de froncer les yeux.

\- Cette femme me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un. … Mais qui ?

* * *

 _ **Sans blague Lucien ... Pour ceux qui ont lu Lost Legacies, ils savent ^^. Mais pour le moment, je vous laisse ainsi. Bonne fin de semaine. Et chocolat pour tous! - Haskill! Fromage et chocolat tant que Shéo n'est pas là**_

 _ **\- Bien ! mais mon seigneur reviendra bientot de sa partie de croquet avec les réducteurs de tête dans quelques minutes.**_

 _ **\- ... Oups! ça risque de lui donner des idées, disparaitre est donc une idée lumineuse. ... Je vous laisse ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salutation tout le monde. ça fait un moment, je sais. mais bon, je me suis plonger dans Mes révisions et j'ai pas eu le temps de poster le moindre chapitre. priorité aux études ^^.**_

 _ **sinon, je vous livrerais deux chapitres aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner. Aller, on va bien rire avec notre très chère Luna.**_

 _ **comme toujours, le monde est celui qu'a créé Bethesda et l'histoire de moi et ma soeur de plume.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6 : Libération et déclaration._**

Le second jour venait de s'écouler et l'espoir de sortir était proche du néant. Luna était prostré dans un coin de la salle en boule. Sentant comme un vide. Comme si la mort les attendaient tous aujourd'hui. Elle repensait à sa sœur et à ces parents morts. Elle allait peut être les revoir finalement. … mais elle n'avait pas envie de mourir. … Elle, elle voulait continuer à vivre. … Rester avec les membres de la confrérie noire. Surtout … Surtout … Revoir Lucien. Pouvoir se réfugier dans ces bras pour oublier l'horreur des massacres. Sentir sa main lui caresser les cheveux pour la consoler.

Pouvoir l'embrasser comme pour trouver de l'air. C'était peu, mais c'était ce qui lui faisait garder espoir. Un espoir qui se réduisait plus le temps passant. Néanmoins, la porte de la cathédrale s'ouvrit. Une femme en armure et casqué entra. Elle se fit interpeller par Tierra, la garde. Luna redressa la tête de son banc, regardant le nouveau venu. Peut-être un réfugié qui avait réussi à échapper à la purge de la bataille ? Non, elle était légèrement brulée sur les bords de l'armure, des traces de batailles récentes. Qui était-elle ?

\- Je cherche un dénommé Martin ? auriez-vous vu quelqu'un qui porte ce nom ?

L'assassin se questionna un instant. Pourquoi chercher un prêtre ? La femme parla longuement avec le moine. Elle se rassit sur sa place, peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'un prêtre pour un ami ? La femme s'avança vers le prêtre et tenta de lui parler.

Puis, la femme soupira avant de ressortir, se préparant à nouveau au combat. L'assassin se glissa doucement vers l'embrasure de la porte. Elle vit la femme s'avancer parmi les créatures qu'elle combattait et approcha de la porte. Luna fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche surprise. La femme rentra dans le royaume infernal des Daedras de son plein gré. … Coté folie, c'était le summum de la folie suicidaire. Peut-être rien à perdre ? Ou tout à gagner dans un pari risqué ?

Elle retourna à sa place, regardant s'affoler les gardes qui avaient vu l'action comme elle. Puis, les heures passantes, caressant le médaillon de sa famille, elle priait. Elle priait pour revoir le ciel. Elle priait pour sortir de cette cage infernale et mortelle. Elle priait pour revoir Lucien. Elle priait pour le prendre dans ces bras et l'embrasser. Pour oublier cette épreuve traumatisante.

Une voix s'éleva dans le silence oppressant. Un soldat entra dans la chapelle, les yeux en pleurs. De sa voix cassée, il cria de joie.

\- LA PORTE A ÉTÉ DÉTRUITE. LES DAEDRAS MIT EN DÉROUTE ! NOUS SOMMES SAUVÉS !

\- GLOIRE AU HÉROS DE KVATCH. Cria un second soldat.

Les civils virent alors, soutenu par l'un des gardes, mais tenu en triomphe, la femme qui était apparu bien des heures avant. Cette femme, le regard fatigué, le sang coulant de nombreuses blessures. Une flèche plantée dans l'épaule mais vivante. Luna n'en cru pas ces yeux en sortant. Le ciel si pourpre tel une mare de sang était devenue bleu océan comme après une longue tempête. Elle avança, d'un pas hésitant, laissant le reste de la populace acclamer le héros. Elle avança, mécaniquement, s'attendant qu'un monstre ne ressurgisse d'une ruine. Mais rien. Juste le silence coupé par le vent sifflant dans les ruines de la ville.

Elle regarda les cadavres parsèment la ville. Avançant vers la sortie, elle vit les fortifications des soldats qui n'avaient pas été pris dans l'attaque. Elle continua d'avancer faiblement. Pas à pas.

\- Luna ? Tu es vivante ?

Elle fit une volteface. Là, parmi les citoyens qui cherchaient leurs frères, maris, sœurs, enfants, se trouvait Lucien. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ces joues. Elle se mordit la lèvre, regardant l'impérial avancer. Elle baissa la tête avant de se mettre courir vers lui et lui sauter dessus. L'homme se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, tenant une nordique en pleurs. Les sanglots de peur et de tristesse. Il regarda la ville fumante tout en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille. Cette dernière releva les yeux vers lui, embrumé par le chagrin.

\- J'ai … j'ai …

\- Chuuut ! C'est fini.… Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant.

\- J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir te revoir.

Lucien sourit et attrapant le menton de Luna il posa ces lèvres contre les siennes. Doucement, la femme se détendit au contact avant de prolonger doucement l'instant. Sentant que c'était son air. Sa raison de vivre. Le membre de la main noire passa ses bras sous les genoux ainsi que soutint le dos de la nordique avant de la soulever du sol. Doucement, Luna se laissa dériver dans un sommeil innocent. Lucien la posa sur la selle et s'installa derrière elle. La callant contre lui, il profita de pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Oui, il avait craint le pire. Oui, il avait cru ne jamais la revoir. Revoir sa chère et tendre Luna. Le rayon illuminant le néant de sa joie innocente. Il n'eut un espoir qu'en voyant la porte disparaitre. Il s'était approché, cherchant parmi les survivants qui déambulaient dans les ruines. Et là, la voir vivante ranima son cœur d'une flamme incandescente de joie.

Il lança crin d'ombre au triple galop, voulant éloigner la nordique de cette ville qui avait connu l'enfer. Néanmoins, il regarda d'un coin de l'œil, les gardes sortirent en fanfare la personne qui avait sauvé la ville. Oui, il l'avait vu faire la folie d'entrer dans la porte. Si un jour, un homme ordonnait la mort de cette femme et effectuerait le sacrement noir pour cela. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle survive à la confrérie. Il lui devait beaucoup. Il lui devait d'avoir pu ramener en vie celle qui comptait le plus pour lui. Celle qui avait réussi, sans le savoir, à voler son cœur. Il lui avait permis de pouvoir revoir Luna vivante.

* * *

Luna se réveilla aux environs de Skingrad. Elle sentit Lucien lui embrasser le cou. Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- On s'arrête ? j'ai besoin de me détendre.

\- Bien sûr. … Je dois aussi trouver quelqu'un. Un elfe. Un jeune dunmer qui a fait un meurtre il y a peu à la cité impériale.

\- Un prochain membre ? soit. Mais j'ai une question. Pourquoi tu étais à Kvatch ?

\- … Je … Tu … J'étais inquiet pour toi. … Nous devions nous rejoindre à Skingrad et tu ne venais pas. Puis, on a eu des échos de Kvatch et j'ai craint le pire.

La nordique le regarda en descendant de la monture. Puis, doucement, elle lui attrapa la main et le tira vers elle. Elle passa alors simplement sa main sur sa joue avant de poser ces lèvres sur elle de l'impérial. Puis, elle le tira vers la ville, rouge pivoine, sentant son cœur battre très rapidement.

Ils prirent une chambre dans l'auberge et Luna tira Lucien dans celle-ci. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre sa peau. La sensation de vide et de mort la hantait encore depuis la ville assiégée. Lorsqu'ils furent dedans, elle décrocha les boutons de la tenue de son amant. Celui-ci continua à l'embrasser, goutant à chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il continua son manège en défaisant à son tour les morceaux de l'armure de Luna. Cette dernière passa les mains sur le torse de l'impérial, dessinant avec ces mains les contours de ces abdos. Les deux s'embrassaient plus ardemment les secondes passant. Ils en avaient besoin. Ils voulaient se posséder mutuellement. Loin de la confrérie. Ils voulaient s'appartenir mutuellement. Pouvoir se sentir comme faisant un.

L'aubergiste leva la tête de son comptoir, regardant la chambre des deux amants. Il redescendit son regard avec un léger sourire. Se souvenant de ces amours de jeunesse. Ceux qui sont éternels. Un homme le regarda sans comprendre son sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu souries ainsi ? je te rappelle que Kvatch vient d'être détruite en partie par Oblivion et que notre bien aimé empereur est mort.

\- Je sais tous cela. … Mais, je ne peux qu'apprécier la vision d'un amour innocent.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Lucien se releva du lit, laissant Luna dormir. Il prit la couette et recouvra la jeune femme épuisée. Il remit sa tunique rapidement et se mit à arpenter la ville. Il trouva alors, dormant calmement un jeune elfe noire. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. D'une voix forte, il réveilla celui-ci, amusé par la réaction du jeune.

\- Vous dormez bien profondément pour un meurtrier. C'est bien. Il vous faudra avoir la conscience tranquille pour ce que j'ai à vous proposes

L'elfe le regarda alors surprit mais préféra le silence. Lucien nota même qu'il avait mis la main à une arme caché dans sa botte. Mais rien qui ne puisse faire peur à un annonceur.

\- Vous préférez le silence, alors ? Tout comme moi, mon cher enfant. Tout comme moi. Car le silence n'est pas la symphonie de la mort, l'orchestration de Sithis ? Il est ironique, alors, que je me présente devant vous maintenant en tant qu'Annonceur de la confrérie noire. Je m'appelle Lucien Lachance et ma voix est la volonté de la mère de la nuit. Elle vous surveillait. Vous examinant lorsque vous tuez, vous admirant lorsque vous prenez une vie sans pitié ni remords. La mère de la Nuit est très contente… c'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour vous faire une proposition. L'opportunité pour vous de rejoindre notre famille si unique.

L'elfe eut un regard intéressé. Comme si il était sans famille. Lucien décida avant de continuer de détailler le garçon. Celui-ci portait une tenue simple. Les armes n'étaient pas de la meilleure des factures mais semblaient assez bien entretenu. Il nota même que toutes les possessions du garçon tenaient dans un maigre sac en toile à moitié manger par les affres du temps. Un orphelin. Ça le renvoya à sa propre histoire. Sa famille, morte lors d'une attaque de bandit. Le seul moyen de survivre était la loi du talion. Il continua donc.

\- tient compte de mes paroles, car je ne répéterai pas. L'auberge Mauvais présage se dresse au bord de la Route vert, au nord de Bravil. Vous y trouverez un homme du nom de Rufio. Tuez-le pour achever votre initiation dans les rangs de la confrérie noire. Si vous acceptez, la prochaine fois que vous dormiez dans un endroit sûr, je reviendrai vous voir avec tout l'amour de votre nouvelle famille.

Le garçon regarda l'arme que lui tendit Lucien. Une dague bien spéciale. La lame de souffrance. Puis, Lucien redisparut dans l'ombre pour rejoindre l'auberge. En arrivant dans la chambre, il vit Luna continuer à dormir. Alors qu'il commençait à retirer son haut, une voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- Tu es allé voir le jeune elfe assassin ?

\- Oui … Rendors toi Luna. Tu es épuisé.

\- J'ai un peu froid.

L'homme sourit avec amusement. C'était sa manière à elle de dire qu'il devrait venir se coucher maintenant avant qu'elle ne décide de le sortir de la pièce à coup d'épée parce qu'il prenait son temps. Bon point, le sommeil la soignait de son expérience de Kvatch.

Le lendemain, ils entendirent tous deux les cris des gens de la ville. Tout le monde parlait de l'ouverture d'une porte d'Oblivion sur Kvatch. Luna grogna, entendant les crieurs publics hurler dans la rue. Elle enfoui son visage dans l'épaule de Lucien. Soufflant de mécontentement. L'impérial se mit à rire avant de la regarder avec amusement.

\- Luna ?

\- … hmmm ?

\- On a deux jours de retard. … Arquen va s'inquiéter et venir. … Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites fournir une explication à …

La jeune fille se redressa rouge pivoine avant d'attraper rapidement ces vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce pour s'habiller. Lucien garda son calme, regardant s'agiter sa camarade. Il remit sa capuche et sortit de l'auberge. Le barman le regarda avec neutralité tout en lisant le courrier du cheval noir.

\- Un jeune Dunmer est passé très tôt ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il partait pour Bravil et m'a dit de vous le dire.

\- Merci. Luna ? Tu te dépêches ?

\- J'arrive, j'arrive.

La nordique suivit Lucien qui retourna prendre Crin d'Ombre. Celle-ci se tenait calmement dans les écuries. Puis, chacun sauta sur la croupe de la jument avant de partir en direction de Cheydinhal.

* * *

Lucien regardait avec amusement Luna se tortiller dans les écuries, sentant le regard de Vicente dans l'ombre de la nuit. Elle regarda alors son compagnon avec peine.

\- Pitié, aide moi. …. Il me regarde comme si je l'avais habillé avec une robe et qu'il allait me tuer.

\- … C'est ton problème si tu as fait des bêtises. Mais moi, je n'ai pas ce problème. Je ne réponds qu'à la main noire.

\- Traitre.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. … Je te laisse ici, je pars pour Bravil pour voir si notre jeune ami a accompli son initiation.

La nordique soupira, tirant son sac de la selle de Crin d'Ombre. Elle s'arrêta un instant pensif avant de se retourner vers son camarade.

\- C'est quoi son nom au nouveau ?

\- … Je crois qu'il se nomme Daryn.

Luna haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le vampire qui la scrutait du regard depuis l'ombre. Elle arriva devant lui, la tête baissée. Ce dernier se retourna sans un mot et avança jusqu'au repère. L'assassin le suivit, se sentant au moins rassurer pour une chose, il n'allait pas faire de scène devant toute la ville. C'était la honte sinon.

Elle arriva dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire, suivant toujours le vampire silencieux. Elle posa son sac contre sa porte et suivit l'homme de trois cent ans jusqu'à son bureau. Ce dernier se retourna enfin vers elle, le regard dur.

\- … J'ai appris beaucoup de chose dernièrement. Dont plusieurs te concernant Luna ÂmedeGlace.

Aïe ! Elle allait en prendre pour son matricule. … C'était partie pour une bonne engueulade là.

\- Tu es entrée dans la tour de l'or blanc pour t'amuser à peindre la salle du conseil. … Ne pense même pas dire que ce n'est pas toi, il n'y a que toi pour faire une bêtise pareil. Ensuite, ce n'est que le début, j'ai su que tu avais décidé que prendre les fioles de notre khajiit pour les mettre dans une armoire ranger. Bonne initiative seulement si ce n'était pas l'armoire où se trouve les aliments.

Bon, elle admet, ça, c'était pas fait exprès. Mais c'est aussi la faute de l'autre a laissé trainer partout ces affaires.

\- Mais surtout … J'ai été inquiet.

\- … pardon ?

Le vampire s'approcha de la nordique et lui passa les bras autours de la tête de manière paternelle. Luna regarda le vampire avant de sentir les larmes couler à nouveau de ces yeux.

\- J'ai été tellement inquiet Luna. … Lorsque j'ai appris pour Kvatch. Et ne te voyant pas revenir …

\- … J'ai eu peur … J'ai cru qu'on allait rester pourrir dans la ville.

Elle se laissa tomber dans sa relation père/fille qu'elle entretenait avec le vampire. C'est normal vu qu'il l'avait quasi élevé depuis son arrivé dans la confrérie. Vicente s'était tout de suite attaché à elle et elle à lui. Avec Arquen, ils avaient pris l'image de parent de substitution. Les autres membres étaient devenus ces frères et sœurs. … Mais Elsa, … Elsa lui manquait le plus. Personne n'avait pu remplacer son ainée.

\- Donc ? …Toujours avec Lucien ? … Vous ne faites rien de ….

\- … Hiii …. De quoi … Il y a rien …. Tu te fais des idées. Dit-elle avec une voix haut perchée.

Le vampire se mit à rire aux éclats, connaissant les penchants entre les deux assassins. Il connaissait surtout le coté très poule qu'avait Arquen pour la jeune nordique. … Impossible d'approcher pour un homme la jeune fille sans passer entre les mains de l'elfe. Plus d'un en était mort. … lui était toléré seulement car c'était une relation père/fille. Mais les autres … Ils étaient très … découragés. Luna et Lucien avaient donc décidé de cacher leurs relations. … ça devait rester secret. Donc tout le monde était au courant. Sauf Arquen.

* * *

 ** _Voilà déja le premier, le suivant arrivera dans la soirée, resté prêt et n'oubliez pas mes petites reviews, sinon, je lache Shéo ^ ^  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Comme promis, voici le second chapitre de la soirée. Bonne lecture et bonne nuit ^^. voici l'entrée d'un nouveau perso.  
**_

 _ **Oblivion appartient toujours à Bethesda.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Nouveau frère : initiation._**

Luna souffla, regardant sa cible avancer dans les rues sans se douter qu'une ombre planait au-dessus de sa tête. La nordique ajusta son arc avant de lâcher sa flèche empoisonnée. Le projectile traversa la place, se logeant dans la tête d'un impérial un peu trop sûr de lui. Elle sauta de son toit et se volatilisa dans la foule de badaud. Rapidement, elle avança jusqu'à la porte principal, retrouvant son annonceur caché dans l'ombre.

\- C'est fait Arquen. Son âme a rejoint Sithis.

\- Bien ma chère et tendre tueuse. … Je n'ai plus de mission à te confier pour le moment. … Mais … J'ai appris qu'un jeune assassin effectue des meurtres avec brio. Je souhaiterais que tu ailles l'entrainer jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Oui Arquen …. Un souci ?

La haute elfe retourna son regard soucieux vers la nordique. Elle regarda aux alentours avant de lui faire signe de la suivre jusqu'aux écuries.

\- Comme tu le sais, depuis quelques temps, des membres de la confrérie et de la main noire meurent.

\- … Oui. J'ai même retrouvé un de mes propres camarades empalés dans une des cachettes.

\- Eh bien, … On a des soupçons. Qu'un traitre se cache parmi nous.

Luna frissonna. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Si le traitre n'est pas découvert rapidement, il risquerait d'avoir une purification du sanctuaire de Cheydinhal. Puis, un doute la pris, était-elle, elle aussi, l'un des suspects ?

\- … Je veux que tu ne sois jamais seule Luna. Jamais. C'est pour cela que je te confi l'entrainement de Daryn. … Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. … Je serais en sécurité mais toi non. Tu risquerais d'être une des cibles.

\- … Je sais me défendre.

\- Oui, mais il pourrait s'agir d'une personne qui t'est proche et que tu ne soupçonnerais pas.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas suspect ?

\- Tu es membre de la main noire. … Et tu as ma confiance la plus totale. Je t'ai élevé.

\- Merci Arquen. Je comprends ton inquiétude. Je vais faire mon enquête de mon côté.

La femme sourit, laissant la nordique monter sur sa monture et se diriger vers le sanctuaire de la confrérie. Arrivée devant, elle entendit les gardes se plaindre des bruits suspects qui venaient de la maison abandonné. Elle se mit à sourire amuser, se glissant dans le passage et descendant jusque dans la planque. Elle vit alors l'une de ces camarades dormir tranquillement sur la table. La bouche bien ouverte d'où coulait un long filin de bave. Après avoir fait une moue écœurée, elle regarda l'orc avec une idée lumineuse dans l'esprit. Elle se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre, rencontrant sur son passage le dunmer avec qui elle devra travailler dans le futur. Celui-ci la regarda étrangement, se demandant qui elle était. Normal, comme tous les nouveaux, il ne l'avait jamais croisé. Elle rentra dans sa chambre, lançant son sac et se précipitant dans son armoire. Elle en sortit plusieurs fioles de couleurs ainsi que des foulards et autres accessoires féminin.

Après avoir tout récupéré, elle retourna dans la salle principale et s'activa à la tâche. Le tout en ne faisant aucun bruit ou mouvements brusques qui pourrait réveiller la moche au bois ronflant.

Elle utilisa sa teinture rose pour refaire une nouvelle couleur aux sourcils de l'orc qui ronflait bien. Puis, avec une autre fiole, elle teint ces cheveux dans une affreuse couleur rouge criarde. Puis, avec son maquillage, elle lui appliqua un rouge à lèvre jaune et du fard à paupière orange flashy. Puis, elle attrapa deux touffes de cheveux qu'elle attacha avec des nœuds de couleurs roses et finit en passant un tablier jaune avec un poussin blanc dessiné dessus, pour femme autour du cou de l'orc. Elle précise femme à cause de la dentelle présente tout autours des coutures. Un vol dans une de ces missions pour une blague.

Vincente décida d'arriver à cet instant. Normal, le jeune elfe avait parlé d'une fille qui était en train de faire des inepties dans le sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il vit l'orc affublé du maquillage et du tablier. Il ne put faire qu'une seule chose, se tenir contre le mur pour rire comme un fou. Le bruit réveilla Gogrom. Ce dernier se frotta les yeux fatigués, étalant bien correctement le maquillage qu'il avait. En face de lui était assisse Luna, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tient ? t'es rentré ? depuis quand ?

\- … Il y a une bonne dizaine de minutes. J'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper.

L'orc fronça les sourcils, lorsque la nordique disait cela, c'était qu'elle avait trouvé une bêtise à faire. Il tourna les yeux vers Vicente qui était habituellement la cible, se tenait, appuyer contre la nouvelle recru, mort de rire. Il tourna sa tête aux alentours, cherchant la bêtise, pendant que Luna s'éclipsait discrètement en tirant le jeune elfe et le vampire. Gogrom se leva et alla voir le khajiit. Il passa devant un plat en argent avant de s'arrêter et regarder ce dernier. Luna compta alors depuis le haut du passage le silence avant de le refermer précipitamment en entendant….

\- LUUUUUNNNNAAAA ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

La nordique se tenait contre le jeune elfe a force de rire. Ce dernier la présenta à Vicente, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Luna. … Peux-tu expliquer pourquoi tu es ici à notre jeune ami ?

\- … Hihi ! bien sûr. … Il a été décidé que je t'entraine.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou folle !

Le commentaire fit déglutir le vampire. Luna affichait toujours son sourire mais il contrastait franchement avec l'aura noire autour d'elle. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Daryn, ce dernier sentit comme une sorte de morsure froide au contact. Comme si il était face à un être des glaces.

\- Je vais te faire court, tête de magma. Tu intéresses grandement la main noire. … Je suis l'une des plus grandes assassins sous les ordres de la main noire. Estimes toi plutôt honoré que je m'occupe de baby-sitter un sale morveux à peine capable de s'introduire dans une forteresse pour tuer un chef bandit. Alors, si tu ne veux pas être dans la mélasse avec moi, restes poli.

Le jeune homme déglutit avant de secouer la tête pour acquiescer. Le nordique enleva sa main et l'aura de meurtre disparut d'autour d'elle. Comme si elle n'avait jamais exister.

\- Bon ! maintenant qu'on s'est rencontré, on se fait une petite présentation. Mais à l'auberge je pense. Gogrom va m'attendre au pied de guerre pour tenter de me tuer.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas le ridiculiser si vous vouliez rester dans le sanctuaire.

\- Où est le plaisir alors ? c'est pas parce qu'on est membres d'une des confréries les plus morbides de Tamriel qu'on n'a pas le droit de rire.

\- Surtout toi Luna.

\- Nuuuh ! je t'embête Vicente.

Le vampire regarda la nordique avec sérieux. Elle était quand même trop vieille pour tirer la langue comme une gosse. Mais au moins, ça avait le mérite de faire rire le dunmer. C'est vrai que le jeune garçon semblait toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec le reste. Mais là, avec Luna, il semblait plus à même de faire des liens avec les autres. Comme toujours, Luna était l'une des rares capables de mettre en confiance les nouveaux. Il n'y a pas à dire. C'est la meilleure dans ce domaine. Par contre, rester sérieuse, … il y a encore du chemin à faire.

* * *

Le dunmer regarda la carte dressé devant lui avec son tuteur. Elle avait beau l'air d'une folle échappé du royaume de Shéogorath, la voir là, préparer avec le plus grand sérieux le prochain meurtre. C'était impressionnant. Elle regardait tous. Même les détails les plus stupides tels que le temps.

\- … Il y a pas besoin de savoir lire dans tes pensée pour savoir ce que tu rumines Daryn. Je regarde le temps car il peut influer sur la réussite d'une mission. Si tu veux t'échapper par un égout par exemple mais que celui-ci est inondé. À part si tu prévois une potion de respiration aquatique ou que tu es maitre dans l'altération, je te mets au défis de tenir tout le long du passage sans respirer et rester en vie.

\- Il faut prévoir jusque-là ? je ne le savais pas.

\- C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi. Je prévois tout, même les choses les plus stupides. C'est ce qui fait de moi un assassin efficace sans compter toutes mes aptitudes aux combats et en discrétion.

\- Et vous croyez que je pourrais … ?

\- Bien sûr. … Si on t'a mis sous ma tutelle, c'est parce que l'on a vu du potentiel en toi. Et arrête de me vouvoyer. J'ai beau être ton supérieur, j'ai l'impression de prendre quarante ans à chaque vous. Appelle moi Luna. Ou ÂmedeGlace au choix.

\- Ou la peste !

\- Merci Gogrom. Vas faire ton job flemmard.

L'orc traina les pieds au sol, mécontent du commentaire ce qui n'empêcha pas de faire rire discrètement les deux autres. Le dunmer regarda la carte à nouveau avant de pointer quelque chose.

\- … Là, on pourrait passer facilement et ressortir sans se faire repérer.

\- Oui, mais il y a toujours les rondes des gardes qu'il faut prendre en compte.

\- On peut regarder lorsqu'elle passe puis compter quand passe la suivante. Ça permettra de dresser un timing.

\- Je commence à t'apprécier toi. Vicente ? tu peux nous fournir des flèches et du poison ?

Le vampire sortit la tête de son livre avant de se diriger vers la réserve avant de s'arrêter pour regarder les deux assassins.

\- Vous faites quelle mission ?

\- Celle du capitaine des gardes pourquoi ?

\- Lucien est en train de la faire. … prenez plutôt celle de Bruma, Baenlin.

\- Tu aurais pu nous le dire avant que l'on commence à faire la planification. … Bon, qui est en charge de cette mission ?

\- Ocheeva. Elle se trouve là-bas avec M'raaj-Dar.

La nordique tira l'elfe avant d'aller voir l'Argonienne. Cette dernière arrêta sa conversation avec le khajiit pour regarder Luna et Daryn.

\- Bonjour ma sœur Luna. Bien des lunes que je ne t'ai pas vu.

\- Tu me verras bien plus en ce moment. Je dois m'occuper de Daryn. Tu aurais une mission pour lui ?

\- Oui. Une seule qui pourrait vous intéresser. Celle de Baenlin.

\- À bruma ?

\- Oui ? … Laisse moi devinez, Vicente ? … bref. On a une demande assez conséquente pour ce meurtre avec une mise en scène un … accident. Tuez la cible de la manière spécifiée et vous recevrez une prime considérable.

\- Juste Daryn. Moi, je suis là pour corriger ces erreurs et lui donner les ficelles du métier.

L'Argonienne se mit à rire avec joie. Au moins, ils auraient un assassin compétent d'ici deux ou trois missions.

\- Donc, … Je te donne ce que tu dois savoir. Bon. La cible est un elfe des bois dénommé Baenlin. Vous le trouverez chez lui à bruma. Entre secrètement, et évite son valet, Gromm. Au deuxième étage, tu trouveras une porte secrète conduisant à un vide sanitaire. À l'intérieur se trouvent les attaches d'une tête qui surplombe le fauteuil préféré de Baenlin. Détaches ces attaches pendant la nuit entre 20h00 et 23h00 et la tête tombera dans son fauteuil, comme à son habitude. Si Baenlin est éliminé d'une toute autre manière, ou si le valet Gromm est tué, vous devrez renoncer tous deux à la prime.

Les deux hochèrent la tête avant de prendre leurs affaires pour partir à Bruma. Ce n'était pas loin mais si ils voulaient l'atteindre pendant la nuit, il fallait partir immédiatement. Les deux chevauchèrent jusqu'à la ville du nord, ne trouvant aucune embuche sur la route.

Rapidement, Luna repéra la maison de la cible et la pointa du doigt à Daryns. Celui-ci passa alors devant pendant que Luna l'observait. À présent, à lui de montrer ses talents. L'elfe se dirigea derrière la demeure, trouvant la porte de la cave. Il sortit deux crochets de ces affaires et commença à forcer discrètement la porte. Luna regarda les alentours, scrutant le passage possible des gardes.

\- _Ah les Lames. Une bande de macho paranoïaque. Sans blague. Ils doivent se fendre la poire pendant que moi, je descends en ville trouver des espions et assassins factice._

La nordique se redressa au son de la voix. Cette voix féminine lui était étrangement familière. Une voix qui remontait loin dans ces souvenirs. Elle se précipita au coin du mur pour regarder la rue, scrutant les passants de la nuit. Mise à part les gardes, rien. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pourtant pas imaginé cette voix ? Daryns la regarda un peu surprit et inquiet. Mais un geste de la nordique le rassura. Elle pointa alors la cave et il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il l'avait ouverte. Les deux assassins descendirent dedans, se trouvant alors sous la maison de la cible.

Rapidement, ils remontèrent à l'étage, entendant les discussions entre le garde du corps et Baenlin. Celui-ci s'installa comme à son habitude dans son fauteuil, feuilletant un livre ou deux. Luna vit la fameuse tête de pierre. Elle pointa alors à Daryns le chemin. L'elfe hocha la tête avant de rabattre sa capuche et commencer son avancer dans les ombres. Doucement, la nordique l'observait gravir le passage jusqu'à la chambre au-dessus de la pièce. Puis, ne le voyant plus, elle se concentra pour entendre tous les bruits de la maison. Elle n'entendait rien, mise à part les pas du garde du corps et le bruit des pages qui se font tourner. Elle sourit carnassièrement, Daryns était doué. Très doué. Elle comprenait même pourquoi il intéressait tellement la main noire.

Puis, un bruit de grincement ce fit entendre. Puis, le trophée bougea légèrement avant de tomber pour fracasser le crane de l'elfe des bois. Le garde paniqua avant de s'approcher de l'homme allongé au sol.

\- … Il est mort ? … Malheur …

Elle n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes avant de revoir le jeune dunmer arrivé par le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté à l'aller. Elle lui fit un signe de la main. Les deux sortirent rapidement de la maison et se dirigèrent vers l'auberge.

\- Beau travail de discrétion. J'ai au moins ça à ne pas travailler. Je travaillerais donc que les techniques de combats et les poisons.

\- Merci pour le compliment.

\- Tu le mérites. Bon, on va boire un verre puis on va se coucher. Départ à l'aube.

Le garçon fit un semblant de garde à vous avant de rire avec la nordique à la bêtise. Les gardes les regardaient passer sans se soucier de ce qu'ils faisaient dans la ville.

* * *

 _ **Eh oui, Luna peut faire beaucoup de bêtise. faut bien en faire pour rester sérieux dans un meurtre. Alors, autant s'amuser dans le sanctuaire ^^.**_

 _ **Aller, Bonne semaine.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut tout le monde, et oui, je suis toujours vivante. ^^'. désolé pour le retard de chapitre, mais priorité aux examens comme je l'ai dis avant.**_

 _ **donc, pour le plaisir de tout le monde. je pose deux chapitres aujourd'hui. Vous aurez donc deux plaisir pour le prix d'un.**_

 _ **Oblivion appartient à Bethesda, on ne le rappelle plus, et le fromage à Shéogorath.**_

 _ **J'annonce aussi bientot la suite de Lost Legacies. Et Oui, la suite arrive.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8 : le temple du maitre des nuages ?_**

Lorsque Luna et Daryns arrivèrent le lendemain à la confrérie, Arquen attendait de pied ferme la nordique avec un rouleau noire entre les mains. Luna se raidit à la vue du parchemin. C'était une mission grave. Voir suicide. Elle fit signe à Daryns de continuer et de ne pas se retourner. C'était pour elle. Personne d'autre ne devrait écouter son ordre de mission.

\- Luna. J'ai une mission pour toi comme tu as pu le voir. Bien plus tôt que je ne le croyais même.

\- Qui doit rejoindre Sithis ?

\- ... Un prêtre d'Akatosh.

\- Pardon ? … Un parchemin noir pour un prêtre d'Akatosh ? il a quoi ? c'est un ancien Lame ou un mage repentit ?

\- Non. … La difficulté de cette mission est l'endroit où il se trouve.

Luna regarda sérieusement la haute elfe. Un prêtre, ça se trouve dans un temple. Et un temple, c'est ouvert à tout le monde à n'importe quel moment. Mais vu l'expression d'Arquen, il semblerait qu'il y est anguille sous roche.

\- Je ne sais ni son nom, ni son apparence. Ceux qui ont fait le sacrement pour notre mère impie non pas donné beaucoup d'information mais le prime est conséquent. 150 milles Septim.

Luna s'écarta de surprise à la mention de la prime. Juste pour tuer un prêtre ? Il avait fait quoi le croyant pour être détesté au point d'avoir une prime pareil ?

\- … Je veux bien faire la mission mais si je ne sais pas qui s'est, ça risque d'être dur.

\- Tu le trouveras facilement selon le commanditaire. Il se situe dans un endroit bien particulier.

\- Le temple de l'unique ?

\- Non. Le temple du maitre des nuages.

Luna perdit toutes couleurs. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regardant Arquen pour savoir si c'était une blague mais vu l'expression de l'elfe, c'était tout sauf une plaisanterie.

\- Si tu ne veux pas la faire, je peux comprendre. … Mais nous avons déjà accepté la mission. Et …

\- Je vais le faire. … cependant, … Je ne pense pas m'en sortir vivante, c'est ça le problème.

\- Je te comprends. C'est pour cela que Lucien t'attendra avec des chevaux à la sortie de la forteresse pour faciliter la fuite.

À la mention de l'impérial, la nordique se mit à rougir légèrement. Elle attrapa le parchemin doucement avant de se diriger vers le sanctuaire pour préparer son meurtre. Avec la mort de l'empereur, rentrer dans le temple du maitre des nuages reviendrait au suicide. Les lames devaient être sur le pied de guerre en ce moment. De plus, avec les portes d'Oblivion qui s'ouvrent un peu partout dans Tamriel, tous les soldats sont devenus plus que paranoïaque.

En arrivant dans le sanctuaire, elle se dirigea vers M'raaj-Dar. Ce dernier fêla en la regardant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux peau lisse.

\- M'raaj-Dar, si tu ne portes pas de respect, je te jure que je vais raccourcir ta petite queux. Et la deuxième par la suite. J'ai besoin de poison.

\- Sscchhhcc ! toujours la menace. Toi et le nouveau m'insupporter.

\- Toute façon, tu n'aimes que ta pauvre personne. Trouve-toi un chat et fait toi sauté, tu seras moins frustré.

Le khajiit grogna de fureur mais tendit à la nordique plusieurs fioles de poison. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans sa chambre et sortit une armure noire et violette avec une capuche et un masque blanc. Elle enfila rapidement cette dernière et accrocha le masque. En attrapant son arc dans son placard, un objet tomba par terre. Curieuse, elle se baissa pour le ramasser. Une vague de nostalgie et de tristesse la prit soudain en tenant l'objet. Il s'agissait de la médaille de sa sœur ainsi que les pendentifs de ces parents. Les trois bijoux avaient été installés sur la même chaine pour ne pas les perdre. Ça faisait des années qu'elle ne portait plus ce bijou.

\- Autant les prendre. je risque d'avoir besoin de chance.

Elle accrocha rapidement la chaine et se dirigea vers la sortie. Dehors, elle vit appuyé contre les écuries un homme habiller dans une tenue noire.

\- Lucien ?

\- Luna. Ravi de te revoir en forme.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ce dernier soupira avant de la regarder inquiet.

\- Luna. J'ai appris pour la mission du temple, je …

\- Non. C'est ma mission. Je m'en charge Lucien. Sithis est avec moi.

L'impérial baissa la tête, ne cherchant même pas à contredire ou argumenter car Luna ne démordrait pas. Les deux partirent jusqu'à Bruma, puis, se dirigèrent au pied de la colline où se trouvait la forteresse. La nordique fit le tour de ces affaires, comptant le nombre de potion de soin et d'invisibilité qu'elle avait. Rapidement, elle prépara ces lames empoisonnées ainsi que plusieurs flèches enduites d'un venin de paralysie. Lucien observait la forteresse pendant toute la préparation de la femme. Il vit les gardes très attentifs voir trop. C'était plus de la paranoïa là. Il en avait vu des missions difficile, mais là, c'était envoyer à la mort la nordique. S'il pouvait, il tuerait bien Mathieu Bellamont d'avoir proposé le nom de Luna pour cette mission.

Luna regarda son camarade avant de regarder le temple du maitre des nuages. Elle frissonna, regardant la taille du bâtiment ainsi que le nombre de gardes présents sur les remparts.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ?

\- … Non ? mais est ce que j'ai le choix ? non. Donc … Quand faut y aller.

\- Attend

Elle se retourna avant de sentir la paire de lèvres de son amant contre les siennes. Elle passa les bras autours de sa tête, prolongeant le baisé le plus longtemps qu'ils pouvaient. Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se leva du bosquet et avala sa première potion d'invisibilité après avoir fait un sort de silence.

Elle se déplaça agilement jusqu'à la porte de la forteresse et profita qu'un garde sorte pour s'infiltrer dans la cours. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers les écuries pour s'y planquer avant que la potion ne fasse plus d'effet. Elle regarda les gardes s'entrainer dans la cours. Elle n'avait vraiment pas assez de doigt pour les compter. Il y en avait trop. Vraiment trop pour que ce soit normal. Et un prêtre se trouvait dans une forteresse aussi bien gardée ? C'était quoi l'anguille sous la roche dans cette mission ?

Elle sentit une présence rentrer dans les écuries et vit un garde avancer, la main à l'épée. Elle grogna de frustration avant de monter dans l'ombre des poutres. L'homme passa juste en dessous d'elle. C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle lui sauta dessus, l'assommant proprement sans bruit. Elle tira alors le corps dans la paille, le cachant pour que personne ne constate sa présence. Elle fouilla néanmoins les poches de l'homme et trouva une paire de clé. Un sourire naquit sur ces lèvres. Rapidement, elle observa les soldats. Ces derniers commençaient seulement leurs relèves. Parfait, elle aurait tout le temps pour rentrer alors. Elle grimpa rapidement sur les poutres avant d'escalader dans l'ombre du mur le temple jusqu'à une des fenêtres. Elle se glissa dedans après avoir cassé le carreau en entourant son point avec une lanière de tissu. Elle regarda des deux côtés, n'entendant personnes venir voir pour le bruit occasionné. En tendant l'oreille, elle entendait gueuler un homme d'un âge avancé.

\- Dépêchez-vous de finir la relève. Je ne veux pas qu'un nouvel assassin ne puisse rentrer. Je ne veux pas ravoir à nouveau un échec cette fois ci.

Luna fronça les sourcils. Bon, d'accord, ils ne l'avaient pas encore repérer. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Elle avança devant une porte et constata qu'elle était fermée. Elle glissa la clé dans la serrure et tourna cette dernière le plus discrètement possible. En passant son regard dans la pièce, elle vit l'homme qui avait parlé. Ce dernier posa un tas de livre sur un bureau devant un foyer. Le vieil homme était habillé avec une tenue de lame et semblait être le chef. Il se dirigea vers la sortie en saluant un homme de l'autre côté de la pièce qui rentrait dans une chambre à première vue.

\- Bonne nuit.

L'assassin vit alors une chose, la personne qui rentrait dans la pièce était habillé comme un moine d'Akatosh. Et vu la garde qui avait été déployé pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer, ça devait être lui la cible.

Rapidement, elle sortit une seconde fiole d'invisibilité. Il y avait deux gardes dans la pièce qui fallait éliminer avant de pouvoir s'occuper de la cible. Elle avança en silence dans la salle et se glissa dans le dos d'un des deux hommes. Heureusement pour elle, ils ne se regardaient pas pour le moment. Elle frappa rapidement la nuque de l'homme, l'envoyant dans l'inconscience. Puis, elle le posa contre un mur pour s'avancer vers le second. Ce dernier entendit un mouvement et alla pour donner l'alerte lorsqu'il prit un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il décolla par la violence de l'impact et tomba à son tour dans les pommes.

Luna ligota les deux hommes et les bâillonna rapidement pour avoir la paix pendant son meurtre. Elle avança alors devant la nouvelle porte et glissa à nouveau la clé. Elle était tombée sur le jackpot avec le premier garde pour les clés. Elle avait peut être mis ko l'un des officier supérieur.

Elle vit qui le prêtre était de dos, installer à un second bureau devant des documents. Elle prépara sa dague et s'avança jusqu'à l'homme le plus silencieusement possible. Elle brandit l'arme, prête à ôter à nouveau la vie pour Sithis.

\- MARTIN !

Une voix fit irruption dans la pièce et elle se prit un coup de pied dans le dos. Elle roula au sol, callant son dos contre un mur, regardant le nouvel adversaire. C'était une femme, habillée comme un lame, le casque sur la tête. Rapidement, d'autres gardes arrivèrent, coupant la sortie mais aussi l'accès à la victime. … Elle regarda sa cible avant de perdre toutes couleurs. C'était le prêtre de Kvatch. Elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, la femme, qui l'avait interrompu, sauta sur elle avec une épée. Elle sortit du passage de l'arme, voyant le katana s'enfoncer dans le bois avec facilité. Mauvais point, la femme est dangereuse, très dangereuse.

Les lames de leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent. Avec une dague pour se défendre contre les gardiens de l'empereur, c'était la mort au final. Luna esquiva la lame en roulant sur le côté. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna pour parer l'épée, elle se prit un coup de pied dans le ventre, la poussant contre le sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'un poids s'écrasa sur elle. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit la femme, brandissant son épée, prête à lui ôter la vie. Elle interposa juste à temps sa dague dans la course de la lame. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir un rocher lui tomber dessus tellement la force de la femme était importante. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils engageaient dans les lames ? Des monstres ? En regardant correctement la femme casquée, elle reconnut celle qui était venu détruire la porte à Kvatch. … Bon, une chose vient d'être vérifiée. C'est bien un monstre qu'ils ont engagé.

La femme la regarda, comme tous les gardes dans ce genre de cas, avec un regard dur, emplit de haine. Luna ferma les yeux derrières sont masque, essayant de trouver une solution pour sortir de ce mauvais pas qui l'emmenait doucement mais surement au trépas.

\- Qu'est-ce … ?

La femme se projeta en arrière. La laissant en vie. Luna leva les yeux vers son adversaire, elle avait une toute autre expression que la haine. Non. La surprise … La tristesse … Une sorte de lueur d'incompréhension. L'assassin ne put faire beaucoup de mouvement car deux autres Lames venaient de la saisir par les bras, la bloquant solidement. Un autre enleva toutes les armes qu'elle portait sur elle.

Le prêtre d'Akatosh s'approcha de la lame qui était recroquevillé sur elle-même, gardant toujours son regard sur Luna.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- … Son collier. …. C'est impossible. …

Luna fronça les sourcils. Mais avant même de pouvoir parler, l'un des soldats arracha son pendentif de son cou.

\- C'est à moi ! rendez-moi ça !

\- La ferme, assassin !

Il tendit le collier à la femme qui s'en saisit fébrilement. Elle le regarda avant de commencer à le caresser. Luna s'enragea, essayant de sortir de la prise dans laquelle la tenait les gardes pour récupérer son bien le plus précieux. Son seul souvenir de sa famille morte. La femme se redressa alors et fit signe aux soldats de la lâcher.

\- Mais ? elle a tenté de tuer l'empereur. La sentence est la mort.

Minute papillon ? L'empereur ? Le prêtre est l'empereur ? On respire et on recommence pensa Luna. … C'est l'empereur. Nan, il y a toujours un truc qui choc.

\- QUOI ? C'EST L'EMPEREUR ? … CE N'ÉTAIT PAS PRÉVU DANS MON CONTRAT !

Tous la regardaient avec un regard qui en disait long. Un truc du genre _on va te croire peut être ?_

\- Je vous ai dit de la lâcher ! c'est un ordre ! … Je prendrais la responsabilité de tous ces actes. Même si il s'agit de se faire décapiter.

Tout le monde regarda la femme avec surprise. Cette dernière s'approcha de Luna qui venait d'être relâcher. D'un mouvement lent, elle raccrocha le pendentif autour du cou de la nordique. Cette dernière n'osa pas faire un geste. Trop surprise mais aussi terrifier. Jamais personne n'avait fait cela. Et surtout, c'était une dette marquée à présent dans son âme. Puis, la femme approcha la main de son masque et le lui retira tout aussi lentement, révélant ainsi son visage à tous les soldats. À cet instant, la plupart eurent un hoquet de surprise. Puis, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

\- … Luna …

Elle redressa la tête vers la femme qui venait de parler. Cette dernière avait deux coulées de larmes descendant de ses joues. Puis, elle posa la main à son casque et commença à le retirer. La nordique ouvrit les yeux avant de sentir elle aussi les gouttes salées descendre sur sa peau. Sa voix ne put alors sortir qu'un seul mot.

\- Elsa ? tu es en vie … ?

Luna tourna alors de l'œil, et s'effondra au sol. S'était impossible. Elsa était morte. Elle était morte il y a 12 ans. Peut-être était-ce un rêve. Elle allait se réveiller. Peut-être dans une prison, mais sa sœur ne serait pas devant elle. Des voix la sortis de sa torpeur.

\- Elsa … Je ne comprends pas. Qui est cette jeune fille ? Pourquoi te ressemble-t-elle autant ?

\- … Jauffre, c'est dur à croire, mais j'avais une sœur. Une petite sœur. Elle a disparu le jour où mes parents sont morts. Je la croyais aussi morte mais j'avais faux.

\- Elle a quand même tenté de tuer l'empereur Martin.

\- Il est vivant. Elle ne l'a pas tué. On peut donc dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Pas vrai Martin ?

\- … Vu ainsi, je peux comprendre Elsa. Elle retrouve sa sœur, et vous lui ordonnez de la décapiter. Ayez un peu de compassion Maitre Jauffre. Et essayons de comprendre pourquoi elle m'a attaqué. Je l'ai déjà vu et elle aurait pu me tuer une dizaine de fois à Kvatch.

\- … Soit ! mais si elle fait quoique ce soit qui porte préjudice à l'empereur, je serais le premier à lui passé l'épée en travers du corps.

Luna se redressa, constatant qu'elle se trouvait sur un banc avec une cape eu guise de couverture. En levant les yeux, elle vit le vieil homme sortir de la pièce, laissant … la moitié des gardes plus le sosie de sa sœur avec sa cible rien que pour elle. …. Pas de quoi piquer une crise de panique. Peut-être si, un peu. Bon d'accord, elle admet. C'est l'expérience la plus bizarre auquel elle avait assisté depuis sa tendre enfance. Le sosie d'Elsa s'approcha d'elle et lui présenta une gourde d'eau. L'assassin regarda le récipient avant de lever les sourcils vers la femme. Celle-ci soupira.

\- … Ce n'est pas empoisonné Luna.

\- Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ? et qui êtes-vous ? pourquoi vous avez ce visage ?

La femme regarda un instant l'assassin avant de se mettre à rire à s'en plier en deux. Elle passa alors la main dans ces cheveux et les souleva. Dessous l'immense tresse était cacher dans le cou une étrange tache de naissance. Luna regarda la tâche avec effroi. N'y croyant encore moins. C'était impossible.

\- … Tu étais morte … Les bandits ont dit qu'ils t'avaient tué … Je les ai entendu … C'est vraiment toi Elsa ?

\- Luna. … C'est vraiment moi.

Luna sauta alors de sa place et entoura ces bras autour du cou de sa sœur, enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de cette dernière pour pleurer. Elsa referma ces bras contre sa sœur, la serrant comme pour ne jamais la laisser partir.

\- Hum hum !

Luna sentit les muscles de sa sœur se tendre. Elle vit Elsa regarder un Rougegarde qui semblait mécontent et avait toujours son épée sur l'épaule. Tiens ? Ce n'était pas celui qu'elle avait assommé dans les écuries et planqué dans la paille ? Ah si ! Il y a encore des morceaux de paille dans l'armure de l'homme.

\- Quoi Baurus ?

\- Bien que la scène soit touchante … Ta _sœur_ a quand même attenté à la vie de l'empereur. Et …

\- Je ne savais même pas que c'était l'empereur. Et si j'avais su que c'était Martin ma cible, j'aurais tout fait pour que le contrat ne soit jamais accepté.

\- Contrat ? … Tu connais Martin d'où ? demanda Elsa.

\- J'avais un contrat à Kvatch le jour où la porte d'Oblivion c'est ouverte. … Je suis membre de la confrérie noire. Et la mère de la nuit … Quelques chose ne va pas Elsa ?

La nordique aux cheveux longs était dans un état catatonique. Elle ne bougeait plus. Luna regarda les autres Lames, cherchant à savoir si c'était normal. Elle agita sa main devant le regard de sa sœur qui ne bougea pas. Elle se tourna alors vers Martin et les soldats.

\- Je crois que je l'ai cassé … Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?

Tout le monde se regarda avant d'exploser de rire. Même Martin dû s'appuyer contre la table pour éviter de tomber.

* * *

 ** _Notre très chère Elsa ... XD ... est assez expéditive. Et oui, Luna et Elsa se sont enfin retrouver. Un hic ... Une assassin et une lame. ça fait quoi dans l'équation.?_**

 ** _Je vous laisse sur ce et vous souhaite une bonne journée. Laissez moi vos impressions._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^'. Déjà, je m'excuse pour la dernière fois. soucis d'internet et impossible de poster un chapitre sur le site. J'ai dû attendre que ça se règle. Donc, ce soir, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre avec notre Luna favorite et ses aventures dans la confrérie noire. Et je conseille aussi d'aller voir le nouveau chapitre de Skyrim Lost Legacies que j'ai posté en même temps**_

 _ **Comme toujours, je remercie ceux qui ont posté une review et rappelle que Elder scroll appartient à Besthesda.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9 : Retour à la confrérie._**

Luna regarda sa sœur avec inconfort. Elle était assise en face d'elle avec Martin dans un coin de la pièce et le rougegarde un peu bougon. Elsa prit alors la parole dans ce long silence oppressant.

\- Luna … Qu'est ce que tu fiches dans la confrérie noire ?

\- … Bah …. Je suis. … L'une de leurs membres … depuis … euh …

\- Depuis quand ?

\- … Depuis la mort des parents. C'est l'une de leurs assassins qui m'a trouvé et qui m'a amené jusqu'à la confrérie. J'ai rejoint alors leur rang et je suis devenu l'une des meilleurs assassins de la confrérie. J'ai eu une bonne vie là-bas. C'était comme une grande famille avec une mère et Vicente me servait de père. Tu sais c'est un vampire qui a trois cent ans et qui …

\- Calme. Respire. Je ne vais pas te mordre. … Quoique apprendre que sa petite sœur est membre d'une des confréries les plus détester et des plus craints de tout Tamriel. C'est dur à encaisser. Surtout lorsqu'on la croit morte depuis des années.

\- Bah et alors ? Dit Luna avec une légère colère. Et toi ? tu as fait quoi ?

\- Je suis devenu mercenaire dans la guilde des guerriers. Mais après m'être disputé avec plusieurs des membres, je suis partie pour la capitale pour trouver un nouvel emploi sauf que …

\- Elle s'est fait arrêter. On l'a rencontré la première fois dans les prisons impériales.

\- Merci Baurus. Va mourir maintenant.

Luna se plia de rire contre la table en voyant sa sœur prendre une teinte rouge de gêne. Puis, elle se tourna vers le soldat avec un sourire qui n'était rassurant pour personne.

\- Vous, je vous ai assommé tellement facilement qu'on se demande si vous n'êtes pas une fille et que ma sœur a pris votre masculinité.

\- LUNA !

Elsa se tourna vers sa sœur, choqué de voir que sa petite sœur un peu trop innocente à l'époque était devenu quelqu'un d'aussi … Direct ?

\- Désolé Elsa. Mais bon, admet. … Je l'ai assommé d'un coup, mais toi, j'ai tellement prit que j'ai encore mal au ventre.

\- Je suis navré. …

\- Oh c'est rien ! j'ai vu pire.

\- Pire ? demanda Martin.

\- Ouais, un coup d'épée dans la tête. Accident d'entrainement avec Gogrom. … mais sinon, je comprends vraiment pas l'histoire. Vous pourriez recommencer.

Elsa soupira avant de regarder sa sœur et recommencer l'explication.

\- Lorsque l'empereur monte sur le trône, il allume les flammes du dragon au temple de l'unique. On est d'accord ?

\- Oui. Ça, j'ai compris.

\- … Les flammes du dragon empêchaient Oblivion d'entrer en contact avec Tamriel.

\- Donc, … Sans empereur, plus de protection contre les royaumes Daedra.

\- C'est ça. Ce qui explique le nombre croissant de porte apparaissant aux quatre coins du monde.

\- Mais que vient faire Martin ici. et Merhunes Dagon ? et l'aube mythique ?

\- L'aube Mythique est la secte adepte de Merhunes Dagon. C'est elle qui a tué l'empereur et ces fils. Martin est le dernier fils encore vivant, donc le dernier espoir de Tamriel.

Luna hocha la tête, comprenant plus ou moins toute l'histoire. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose possible.

\- Mon contrat a alors été fait par les adeptes de Merhunes Dagon pour tuer Martin et laisser l'affreux à quatre bras revenir sur Tamriel.

\- Oui. Donc, dans un sens, tu as failli causer l'apocalypse.

Luna laissa sa tête tomber contre la table en soupirant bruyamment. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait suivre maintenant ? Elle n'allait pas rentrer à la confrérie pour dire qu'elle abandonnait la mission sans avoir fait le meurtre ? C'était stupide. Mais tuer Martin, c'était encore plus stupide sachant ce qu'il allait se passer si elle le faisait. Elle leva le regard vers sa sœur et jouant nerveusement avec son pendentif. Un soldat rentra dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

\- Elsa ? on a un homme encapé en noir qui traine autour de la forteresse. On l'abat ?

\- Vous connaissez les ordres. S'il est suspect il faut …

\- Attendez !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Luna qui venait de se lever précipitamment.

\- C'est Lucien. … Il est avec moi. …. Il doit s'inquiéter comme un malade là.

Elsa regarda sa sœur un instant, interdite. Luna baissa la tête, cachant en partie sa rougeur grandissante. Sa sœur fronça les sourcils avant de retourner son regard vers le soldat.

\- Amenez-le ici. …

Le soldat partit rapidement, laissant dans le silence le plus total la pièce. On pouvait même entendre les mouches voler. Luna laissa à nouveau sa tête frapper la table pendant qu'Elsa se contentait d'affuter son épée. Martin préféra quitter la pièce pour aller lire un livre ou deux. Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, on entendit le juron d'un homme avec les rires de plusieurs soldats. Lucien se fit pousser dans la pièce sans douceur. Il se frotta le bras avant de regarder les autres. Lorsqu'il vit Luna en bonne état, il soupira, rassuré. Mais la présence des lames autour d'eux ne l'aidait guère à retirer le reste du stress omniprésent.

\- Donc … C'est lui Lucien ?

\- Luna ! qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

\- Mais Rien Lucien. C'est la faute de Elsa et de l'aube mythique et de Merhunes.

\- … Quoi ?

Luna se lança dans des explications pour essayer de faire comprendre son dilemme interne. Le silencieux regarda la nordique avant de se gratter la tête. Ne sachant pas exactement comment résoudre le problème. Elsa les regarda un instant avec un sourire pincé avant de prendre la parole.

\- Si j'ai compris le rituel. On fait appel à la mère de la nuit pour tuer une cible. C'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Les commanditaires n'ont ni donner de nom, ni d'apparence, exact ?

\- Comment … ?

\- C'est moi qui leur ai dit Lucien. ... Ne te fâche pas.

\- Soit. C'est vrai.

\- Tous ce qu'ils ont dit, c'est, tuer un prêtre d'Akatosh au temple du maitre des nuages ?

\- Oui. Où voulez-vous en venir … ?

\- Luna. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais comment on va vous sortir de votre dilemme.

Baurus regarda sa camarade avant de comprendre et partir de la pièce. Les deux assassins se regardaient sans vraiment comprendre quel était la solution. Puis, Elsa rendit leurs armes au deux et leurs fit signe de la suivre. Luna remit ses dagues à sa ceinture et installa son masque sur le haut de son crâne. Arrivé dans la cours, ils virent un homme, attaché, habillé comme un prêtre.

\- Je vous présente l'un des membres de l'Aube mythique qu'on a réussi à attraper. Ils n'ont ni donner de nom ou d'apparence. Donc, … Vous me suivez ?

\- C'est jouer sur les mots Elsa. … Tu es machiavélique.

\- Je sais Luna. Dit la nordique en se frottant les ongles.

Luna sortit alors sa dague et trancha net la gorge de l'adepte. Le corps tomba lourdement au sol. Luna se retourna alors vers Elsa avec un sourire enfantin.

\- Je pourrais venir ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Te voir ici…. Je pourrais venir ? aller ! Ne me dit pas non.

Elsa regarda sérieusement sa petite sœur qui venait de se coller contre elle, les mains jointes avec un regard larmoyant. Lucien fit un signe paniqué de la main pour dire de ne pas regarder. Elsa haussa un sourcil en regardant sa sœur.

\- À l'époque, ça ne marchait déjà pas. Et tu tentes maintenant ?

\- … On peut toujours espérer. En tout cas, ça marche d'enfer au sanctuaire.

\- Et pour la demande, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu l'as fait. T'es la bienvenue tant que ce n'est pas en tant que meurtrier d'accord ?

\- Parole de nordique. Lucien ? on y va ? pas que ta présence me fait peur Elsa, loin de là, mais si on reste trop longtemps, c'est Arquen qui débarque et elle massacre tous sur son passage.

\- Je demande à voir. Dit Elsa avec amusement.

Les deux assassins sortirent de la forteresse, salué par les soldats. Lucien se demandait pour le coup s'il n'avait pas été frappé par la foudre là. Il tourna les yeux vers le temple du maitre des nuages avant de voir Luna faire de grands gestes pour dire au revoir. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les chevaux, il osa poser la question.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et c'est qui cette femme Elsa ? pourquoi elle te ressemble ? pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas tués comme l'aurait fait habituellement les gardes ?

\- Une question à la fois merci. Pour Elsa ? c'est mon secret. Quant au reste, c'est à cause d'Elsa. Elle leurs à taper sur le coin de la tête pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille. C'est tout.

Lucien soupira. Connaissant Luna. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir. Mais après ce qui venait de se passer, c'était étrange. Cependant, ils devaient rejoindre la confrérie noire.

Lucien regarda Luna sautiller de joie jusque dans le sanctuaire. En entrant, ils virent Vicente arriver au pas de course et attraper Luna pour la regarder sous toute les coutures. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'avait rien, il soupira de soulagement. Puis, il regarda Lucien avant de sourire pour le remercier.

\- Vicente, tu ne vas jamais croire ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Commença Luna. Mais tout d'abord. J'ai fait le contrat. Mais n'acceptez plus aucun venant de l'aube mythique.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce serait synonyme de la fin du monde. C'est à cause d'eux les portes d'Oblivion.

\- Parlant porte d'Oblivion, Daryns s'est retrouvé dans l'une d'elle près de Bruma.

\- QUOII ?

\- Il va bien. Il est sorti rapidement. Mais bon. … ça l'a un peu secoué. Vas-y mollo pour la suite.

La nordique hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Lucien qui n'avait pas un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partie de Bruma. Il semblait plonger dans ces pensées. Luna s'approcha de l'impérial, plaçant son nez juste sous le sien. Lucien baissa alors les yeux vers son amante avant de lui faire signe que tout allait bien.

Luna pointa du regard sa chambre, faisant comprendre qu'ils pourraient parler un peu plus librement dedans durant la nuit. Pour le moment, faire comme si tout c'était bien passé. Lucien acquiesça mais murmura discrètement que l'explication avait intérêt à être bonne. Ocheeva arriva vers les deux et s'arrêta devant Luna.

\- Luna ! tu as réussi ma sœur ? j'ai une mission pour toi et Daryns. Elle est un peu spéciale car il faut tuer un elfe dans une prison.

\- Marrant ! c'est quoi son petit nom ?

\- La cible est un elfe noir nommé Valen Dreth. Il pense être en sécurité en prison Malheureusement pour lui, il se trompe. Un prisonnier s'est récemment échappé de la prison, en empruntant un réseau de tunnels secrets qui conduit aux égouts de la cité impériale. C'est le chemin parfait pour y pénétrer. À l'extérieur de la prison impériale se trouve un regard qui mène aux égouts. Il vient d'être cadenassé mais je te fournirai la clé. Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de localiser Dreth dans sa petite cellule. Hmmmm. He he he he he. Valen Dreth est en prison depuis de nombreuses années. Sa langue est acérée. Il devrait faire une victime agréable. Il y a une agréable prime si tu remplis le contrat sans tuer un seul gardien de la prison.

\- Je prends ! après ce que je viens d'avoir au temple des nuages. J'ai bien besoin d'un petit contrat amusant. Et je pense que Daryns s'amusera autant que moi.

L'Argonienne sourit avant de laisser seul la nordique. Cette dernière se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de s'effondrer dans son lit pour dormir. Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans la chambre. La personne entra dans son lit et l'attrapa sans ces bras doucement.

\- Lucien … Hmmm !

Il lui embrassa le cou avant de poser sa tête contre les cheveux de la femme. Cette dernière colla son corps contre celui de l'impérial. Elle soupira avant de dire à voix basse.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'avais une sœur. Qu'elle avait été tuée par les brigands.

\- Je me rappelle.

\- Eh bien. … Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé en réalité. … Ma sœur était bien vivante. Et elle me croyait morte.

\- La femme qui te ressemble serait …

\- Oui ! c'est Elsa. C'est ma sœur.

L'impérial serra ces bras autours du corps de la jeune femme, dérivant dans un sommeil profond. Luna suivit son exemple quelques minutes plus tard, laissant les rêves venir.

Le lendemain, Daryns frappa à la porte de la chambre de Luna. Espérant qu'elle ne sorte pas trop du pied gauche pour aller faire la mission. Ne l'a voyant pas répondre, il s'osa à pousser la porte pour regarder à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il vit les deux amants dormant l'un contre l'autre, il rougit. Vicente le regarda avant de s'approcher de la chambre à son tour et passer un coup d'œil dedans. Puis, il repartit vers le fond du sanctuaire. Daryns essaya de trouver un moyen de les réveiller sans devenir une cible potentiel pour avoir osé les déranger. Mais lorsqu'il vit revenir avec un seau remplit d'eau, Vicente. Il se demanda ce qui allait suivre.

\- Attends quelques secondes ici. je m'en vais te les réveiller les amoureux.

Le vampire entra dans la pièce amusé. Il prépara son seau et aspergea d'eau gelé les deux dormeurs. Chacun se dressa dans le lit au contact de l'eau. Luna ne portait seulement qu'une chemise longue et Lucien un pantalon. Les deux se tournèrent vers le vampire, chacun préparant une arme et un sort.

\- J'espère, Vicente, que tu as préparé ton testament … Car tu vas rejoindre tes ancêtres !

\- On se calme vous deux. Le nouveau vous a surpris. … Vous êtes plus discret habituellement. Et que je sache, je n'ai pas encore divulgué votre petit secret.

\- … traitre !

\- Maitre chanteur !

Lucien sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En passant à côté de Daryns, il lui fit un signe avec le doigt que s'il parlait, il allait retrouver sa tête accroché à une pique ou en lustre dans la salle intérieure du conseil des anciens.

Luna sortit quelques temps plus tard, habillé et coiffé. Prête pour partir en mission.

\- Bon, je pense que Lucien t'a fait comprendre que le silence est une bonne idée. Donc, je ne dirais rien de plus. Sinon, ça te dit de partir pour la capitale ? on a une mission là-bas.

* * *

 ** _Alors? est ce que ça répondait à votre curiosité sur la suite? ... ^^ . Mon pauvre Lucien. Une grande soeur un peu disjoncter est lié à ta très chère Luna. XD!  
_**

 ** _\- ... Au secours._**

 ** _\- Allons Lucien. ... Je ne suis pas un monstre ... ( elsa sortant une épée des ombres._**

 ** _On a un lucien qui vient de disparaitre à l'horizon. ... Luna. ... Ton copain vient de se faire la mal. XD_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Salutation dovah, aventurier, mage ... ^ ^. Comme promis, voici la suite de l'histoire de Luna et Lucien.**_

 _ **Ma camarade de plume et moi même sommes fière de vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre. Plus on avance, plus vite vous saurez ce qui est arrivé à notre très cher Fenrir. Mais pour le moment niark niark, vous saurez pas XD!**_

 _ **Je remercie celles et ceux qui lisent et qui commentent l'histoire. sinon bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10 : Vie Quotidienne._**

Luna regarda avec Daryns les gardes poursuivre un voleur. Les deux assassins préférèrent continuer leur route vers le centre de la ville. L'elfe noir regarda avec interrogation la raison pourquoi ils ne se dirigeaient pas directement vers les prisons pour aller faire leur meurtre. Rapidement, ils atteignirent l'arène de la capitale et Luna se dirigea vers un homme appuyé contre l'un des murs dans l'ombre.

\- Salutation camarade. On peut faire affaire ?

\- Oh ? Que veut la confrérie noire à un si petit voleur tel que moi ?

\- Des crochets ainsi que des potions. Voir en plus une armure plus silencieuse. Celle que j'ai commandée il y a plusieurs semaines.

\- Attendez ? … Ah ! vous devez être Luna. Oui, on m'a parlé de vous. Attendez un instant. Je vais vous chercher tous cela. Et pour votre jeune ami ? quelque chose ?

\- Si vous avez encore des bottes enchantées pour être silencieux. Alors oui. Sinon non.

Luna s'assit sur l'un des bancs et fit signe à Daryns de s'installer, il y allait en avoir pour un moment. Le garçon la regarda un moment interrogatif avant de décider de s'assoir. La nordique sourit avant de regarder le ciel.

\- Si tu veux tous savoir, j'ai commandé une nouvelle armure pour moi avec des enchantements spécifiques. Et j'ai reçu le message qu'elle était arrivée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais des affaires avec la guilde des voleurs.

\- Il faut donc avoir de bonne relation pour être un bon assassin ?

\- … Un bon réseau de contact peut te sauver la vie. Si par exemple, la confrérie noire décidait de me tuer pour une raison ou une autre, j'aurais la capacité de disparaitre de leurs vues grâce aux contacts que j'ai formé durant mes missions. Mais vu que ça n'arrivera jamais, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

\- Vous n'avez pas confiance en vos frères et sœurs ?

Luna continua de fixer le ciel un peu paresseusement. Puis, elle soupira avant de regarder le jeune elfe.

\- Même si c'est ma famille à présent. On n'est pas à l'abri de la trahison. Et surtout qu'en ce moment, on soupçonne l'existence d'un traitre. Mais t'inquiète pas, Lucien est celui qui enquête avec Arquen et Mathieu Bellamont. Ils vont vite trouver le coupable.

\- Je ne suis pas suspect ? je suis pourtant l'un des plus jeunes dans la confrérie.

\- Ça à commencer bien avant ton arrivé. Tu as été mis hors de cause après enquête. Lors d'un des premiers meurtres internes, tu étais dans Morrowind.

\- Ah. Mais comptez sur moi si on doit trouver le coupable.

Luna se mit à rire en regardant l'elfe brandir du poing comme pour sceller le pacte. Elle trouvait amusant sa résolution. Ils regardèrent pendant un long moment les gens passer. Puis, une voix criarde les interpella.

\- _C'est le champion !_

\- _AH NON ! PAS ENCORE !_

Ils virent une personne en armure se faire poursuivre par un elfe à la tête blonde. La chose la plus étrange était les cheveux dressés sur la tête de l'elfe. Luna regarda la scène avant de reconnaitre sa propre sœur. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle la croisait partout ? Mais bon, voir une lame se faire poursuivre par un elfe qui a l'air excité au skooma était amusant. Sa sœur attrapa un balai en courant avant de le lancer sur le poursuivant. Ce dernier s'extasia en attrapant l'objet.

\- Un cadeau du champion ? MERCI !

\- MAIS QUEL POT DE COLLE PAR LES DIVINS !

Luna sourit avant de sortir son masque de son sac et de le mettre sur le visage. Daryns la regarda faire sans comprendre. La nordique lança un sort qui mit une légère brume dans la zone. Elsa s'arrêta, mettant sa main à son épée et son fan finit par la rattraper. Mais au moment où il allait toucher le héros de Kvatch, Luna s'interposa, une lame sortit, tel un monstre tueur.

\- Sithis réclame ton âme, elfe.

\- AAAAAHHHHHH ! AU SECOUR !

L'elfe prit ses jambes à son cou sous les rires de l'assassin qui regardait détaler le fan. Elsa regarda au loin l'elfe avant de tourner son regard vers Luna avec un air surpris.

\- Luna ? mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Et toi ? à part te faire courser par tes fans ?

\- … Toujours en rapport avec les portes d'Oblivion. … Tu peux garder pour toi le fait que je fuis l'autre là ?

\- Ouais, t'inquiète. À qui voudrais tu que je le raconte ? Les lames ? pas envie de mourir jeune moi. Sinon, je te présente Daryns, l'un de mes confrères et disciple depuis peu. Je lui apprends plusieurs tuyaux.

\- Je l'ai déjà croisé …. Porte d'Oblivion à Bruma. Au fait ? tu vas mieux gamin ?

\- … Euh … Oui … merci de m'avoir sortie la dernière fois.

\- Pas de quoi. J'adore récupéré les novices dans les portes. Donc, si tu es là, c'est pour un contrat. Dit sombrement la nordique ainée.

\- Oui. Un certain Valen Dreth dans la prison impériale.

Elsa regarda sa sœur un instant avant de se frotter le front. Puis, elle s'approcha de sa sœur, lui faisant signe de parler assez bas.

\- Valen Dreth comme dans Valen Dreth l'elfe qui se trouve dans les cachots de cette cité ?

\- … Euh … Oui ? mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé un moyen d'entrer. Je ne vais pas te demander de m'aider quand même ?

\- Non. Mais je pense qu'utiliser les passages souterrains peut t'aider.

\- … Elsa … pourquoi tu souris avec autant de plaisir ? Tu commences à me faire peur.

\- … Oh rien, juste que je jubile de savoir que ce corniaud va mourir. Je ne te parle pas de l'enfer qu'il m'a fait subir lorsque j'ai été enfermée.

Luna ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant sa sœur. Cette dernière semblait réellement avoir une profonde aversion pour sa cible. Mais pas au point de faire le sacrement noir. Elsa sortit d'une de ces sacoches la carte de la cité et pointa un point de bouche d'égout.

\- Je suis sortie par ici. ça remonte directement dans la cellule en face de celle de Valen. Si tu le vois, fait moi le plaisir de le saluer de ma part. et avec tous mes remerciements.

\- Soit Elsa. Sinon, je te reverrais quand ?

\- Passe me voir, si ça te chante. Mais passe par la porte, se serait agréable. Eh toi !

\- Moi ? Demanda Daryns.

\- Oui, toi ! si ma sœur a des ennuis par ta faute ou un autre de la confrérie. Je vais vous massacrer jusqu'aux derniers membres. Nous sommes d'accords ? bien, je pense que l'on va s'entendre alors.

Le garçon hocha la tête terrorisé. Il avait l'impression d'être face à une sorte de monstre invulnérable. Elsa reprit correctement son sac et salua Luna avant de disparaitre dans la foule. Luna regarda alors son camarade qui venait de tomber au sol, les genoux tremblant.

\- T'as eu peur ?

\- …C … Comment fais-tu pour ne pas être effrayé ?

\- … Je suis effrayée. Mais j'ai appris une chose. Si tu montres ta peur, elle l'emploiera contre toi. Dit Luna en frissonnant.

Elle savait qu'Elsa avait elle aussi connu son lot de désolation. Voir plus parce qu'elle a dû se débrouiller seule ou avec très peu d'aide. Le voleur arriva plusieurs minutes après avec un sac noir ébène. Luna sortit alors une bourse et donna le paiement. Puis, elle et Daryns partirent de la ville pour rejoindre la fameuse bouche d'égout.

* * *

Luna admira la dextérité de Daryns pour slalomer entre les ombres en évitant les gardes qui patrouillaient. Ils étaient dorénavant dans une cellule plus qu'étrange. Le mur était ouvert sur les égouts. Luna comprit alors par où était passé Elsa et l'empereur lors de sa sortie. Elle regarda l'elfe qui dormait paisiblement dans sa paillasse. Daryns finit de crocheter la serrure et la porte de la première cellule. Luna et son camarade entrèrent alors dans le couloir des cellules. Luna prit la clé se trouvant sur le bureau du gardien absent pendant que Daryns regarda son congénère dormir avec enthousiasme sans savoir que sa dernière heure était arrivé.

\- Daryns, dépêches toi. On n'a pas toute la journée.

\- Oui.

Valen se réveilla à cet instant pour voir les deux assassins au-dessus de lui. Il paniqua et recula dans le fond de sa cellule en appelant le gardien. Luna sourit malicieusement.

\- Elsa te dit bonjour. Et ainsi que celui qui a fait le contrat.

\- Pitié !

\- Gloire à Sithis.

L'homme mourut une lame dans la gorge. Les deux assassins prirent le chemin des gardes et sortirent par la porte d'entrer. Les deux se demandaient pourquoi il n'y avait personne sur leurs chemins, mais en entendant les rires dans un coin, ils comprirent que les gardes avaient trouvé une occupation. Après, on se demande comment les membres de l'aube mythique avait pu atteindre les fils de l'empereur.

\- Ces gardes … Même moi, je ne confirais pas ma vie entre leurs mains. À la limite, les lames, oui, j'admets, mais là.

\- Ils ont essayé mais ils ont échoué Luna. Faut pas leur en vouloir.

\- Je sais, mais j'aime bien les enquiquiner.

Les deux sortirent de la cité, regardant au loin le soleil se coucher à l'ouest. Ils avaient toute la nuit pour rentrer au sanctuaire. Avec de la chance, il n'y aurait pas de brigand sur le chemin. Quoique … Pour le divertissement, ce serait mieux. Une conversation d'un des gardes l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

\- Tu étais au courant qu'il était un membre de l'aube mythique ? moi pas. Je n'aurais jamais pu le soupçonner.

\- Pareil. Je le connaissais depuis toujours. Insoupçonnable. Il était l'un d'entre nous et personne n'aurait pu le croire adepte des Daedras.

\- Comme quoi, le dicton, soit proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis.

\- Sûr. Bon, on retourne à notre poste ? la pause est terminée.

\- Allons-y.

L'assassin regarda partir des deux soldats avant de repenser à leurs paroles. _Soit proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis._ Oui, elle connaissait ce stratagème. C'était assez utile, ça permettait que personne ne te soupçonne de …. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec effroi avant de regarder Daryns qui marchait devant elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de lui adresser la parole.

\- Daryns, si tu veux te débarrasser de quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes sans que personne ne te soupçonne, comment tu procèderais ?

\- … Euh, ça dépend.

\- Imagine que c'est la confrérie noire que tu veuilles tuer.

\- … Vu ainsi, j'aurais attendu d'être monté assez haut dans échelon pour ne pas être …

\- Soupçonné ? … Je viens de percuter quelque chose. Rien de sûr, mais il faut que j'en parle avec Arquen et Lucien.

\- Un souci ?

Luna ne répondit pas et se contenta de disparaitre dans la masse de la foule. Daryns la retrouva seulement aux écuries à l'attendre avec les chevaux. Disparaitre dans la foule, ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment apprendre. Travailler sa furtivité peut être ?

Durant tout le voyage retour, la nordique ne dit pas un mot. Elle était en intense réflexion. Cherchant à savoir en qui elle pouvait avoir réellement confiance. Lorsque Cheydinhal fut en vue, elle accéléra la cadence, espérant trouver Arquen ou Lucien. En passant la porte du sanctuaire, elle trouva Vicente en pleine lecture. Son entrée fracassante avait causé une légère frayeur au vampire qui en était tombé de sa chaise.

\- Luna. … Je pensais t'avoir appris à être discrète.

\- Tu aurais vu Lucien. … Ou Arquen ? je dois leur parler.

\- Pas depuis plusieurs jours. Un souci ? Sinon, félicitation pour le contrat de la prison impérial.

\- C'était l'enfance de l'art. surtout qu'on m'a indiqué le passage souterrain qui même jusqu'aux cellules.

Il regarda Daryns qui suivait derrière avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher. Il sortit une bourse d'un coffre ainsi qu'un étrange artefact. Luna, elle, préféra se diriger vers sa chambre.

\- Vous n'avez tué aucun gardien. Excellent ! en plus de votre récompense standard, recevez cette prime. Voyez, la balance de justice implacable ! Quand vous la portez, la balance améliore votre force, votre intelligence et votre Agilité, comme par magie… mais elle réduit votre personnalité. Un outil puissant s'il en est un.

\- Merci. … Il y aurait une autre mission pour moi ?

\- Patience. Je dois d'abord parler avec Luna. Et je pense, seul à seul.

Le vampire posa son ouvrage et se dirigea vers la chambre de la nordique. Cette dernière était étalée sur le lit, complètement amorphe. Elle regarda le vampire prendre la chaise et s'assoir à coté, prêtant ainsi une oreille attentive.

\- Il y a de plus en plus de meurtre interne à la confrérie. Tu le sais ça.

\- Hélas. Oui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il te tracasse à ce point ?

\- … Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un des membres de la main noire. Mais je n'ai pas de preuve ni de suspect. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il s'agit de l'un d'eux.

\- Peut-être. Pourquoi cette hypothèse ?

\- On ne se méfiera pas d'un membre de la main noire. Et surtout, cette phrase qui a pris sens il y a quelques heures et qui m'a fait étrangement penser à notre situation. _Soit proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis._ l'assassin nous connait trop bien et mise à part les silencieux et les annonceurs. Peu de membre de la confrérie noire connaisse ceux de la main noire ainsi que leurs lieux.

\- Je peux enquêter de mon côté. Mais en qui pourrais-tu avoir confiance ?

\- Lucien et Arquen sont ceux en qui j'aurais toute ma confiance. Mais je pense que l'ancien, Emrys, qui est membre de la main noire depuis plus longtemps que la plupart d'entre nous, pourrait avoir ma confiance. Il pourrait même nous éclairer sur la situation actuelle.

\- Il est vrai que pour un mortel, il a l'avantage d'avoir acquérir la sagesse.

Un moment de silence s'installa alors entre les deux. Puis, un bruit de fracassement se fit entendre. La voix de Daryns jura après un objet lourd qui venait de lui tomber sur le pied. Les deux anciens se fixèrent avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Cinq Septim qu'il s'est pris la balance sur le pied.

\- Je paris pas Luna. C'est sûr. Vue le poids de l'objet. Il a dû l'échapper en voulant le ranger.

\- Comme Lucien, tu te souviens. On ne l'avait jamais entendu jurer. Il a posé l'objet s'en faire attention et celui-ci lui est tombé dessus.

\- Sinon, Daryns ? … Recru prometteuse ?

\- Oh oui. Je me demande même ce que j'ai à faire dans son entrainement. Tu peux lui choisir une mission qu'il fera seul. Il est prêt.

Le vampire hocha la tête. Puis se tourna vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre. Au palier, il s'arrêta.

\- Tu partiras donc pour Chorrol Luna ?

\- Oui. Demain à la première heure. Dès que le soleil apparaitra, j'irais.

\- Soit. Je trouverais bien une mission pour notre nouveau petit prodige.

* * *

 _ **VOilà voila notre très chère confrérie sous Oblivion, meurtre, mensonge, trahison ... Et une ainée dans le camp adverse XD!**_

 _ **En parlant de l'ainée, vous connaissez comme moi cet elfe fou qui vous suit partout comme une moule collée à son rocher? J'ai souvent regretter de ne pas pouvoir l'expédier dans les airs comme dans Skyrim ^ ^. Pour Ma khajiit, je crois qu'elle l'a perdu dans une grotte. Endroit sombre, vide, sans rien dedans et où personne ne passe. Une vrai pro dans l'art de faire disparaitre des preuves XD!**_

 _ **Allez, je vous laisse et à la semaine prochaine.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonsoir tout le monde. Je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai eu des soucis personnels et mon coeur n'était plus à la publication. Cependant, j'ai décidé que me faire pourrir la vie par les soucis n'étaient très sain.**_

 _ **Donc, je vais vous faire le plaisir de continuer mes histoires et faire de manière à ce que vous attendiez moins longtemps pour lire entre chaque chapitre.**_

 _ **Nous revenons donc avec Luna et Lucien pour leur histoire.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11 : Jour de malchance ?_**

Luna partit le lendemain matin aux aurores. Seul Vicente était debout à cet instant. Ou plutôt, pas encore couché. Elle prit la route de l'ouest et descendit vers la forteresse de la forêt, Chorrol. En arrivant dans la matinée, elle sentit comme un vent froid lui traverser le dos. Ce qui contrastait grandement avec la présence d'une porte d'Oblivion pas loin de la ville. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans l'air, mais c'était comme une étreinte mortelle.

Elle entra dans la ville, voyant bien les soldats la suivre du regard. Normal, on n'est jamais très ami avec un membre de la confrérie noire. Elle monta dans les rues pour atteindre une maison solidement construite contre l'un des murs des remparts. Luna frappa alors au battant de la porte et patienta quelques instants. Le silence fut alors oppressant. Elle regarda à nouveau la porte, et refrappa. Toujours aucunes réponses. L'assassin fronça les sourcils car le vieil Emrys était plus devenu un archiviste par son grand âge qu'un aventurier.

Elle osa poser la main sur la poignée de la maison et constata que celle n'était pas fermée. Là, la peur la prise. Elle baissa les yeux vers la serrure mais ne vit aucunes traces d'effraction. Elle entra néanmoins dans la maison.

Elle avança prudemment, sans faire de bruit, espérant que ses intuitions soient fausses. Mais, lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'une des pièces, elle la vit sans dessus dessous. Tout portait à croire qu'un combat de titans s'était déroulé dedans.

Emrys ?

Sa voix ne rencontra que le silence oppressant de la maison. Elle continua cependant à s'enfoncer dans celle-ci avant d'arriver dans la salle à manger. Là, elle vit assit sur une chaise Emrys. D'abord, elle fut rassuré de voir le vieil homme bien portant.

Emrys … Tu pourrais répondre lorsque l'on frappe. … J'ai cru même que ….

Elle s'était avancer jusqu'au centre de la pièce avant de voir que l'homme avait une plaie béante au niveau du cœur. Elle ouvrit grand ces iris, sentant la colère et l'incompréhension la prendre au plus profond de son âme. Un bruit lui indiqua une présence étrangère dans la pièce, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'identifier, quelque chose de lourd se fracassa sur elle. Sa tête frappa le sol et une douleur transperça un instant son bras.

Une personne passa alors juste au-dessus d'elle. Néanmoins, le choc ne l'avait pas assommé. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le lustre de fer qui était tombé sur elle. L'assassin poussa l'objet de dessus elle avant de se relever en titubant. Puis, elle regarda la personne qui fuyait en courant.

Si tu crois t'être débarrassé de moi. …

Elle s'élança alors à toute vitesse à la poursuite de l'inconnu. À sa grande stupeur, elle reconnut bien une armure de la confrérie noire. C'était le traitre ! Elle nota alors quelque chose sur le personnage qui la fit suffoquer. L'homme portait un masque. Un masque blanc. Un masque avec seulement deux traits pour dessiner les yeux. S'était la réplique parfaite de son masque blanc. Il essayait de la faire accuser ? Elle prit sa dague, jurant sur le néant que ce traitre monstrueux n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne.

Elle était néanmoins plus légère que sa cible et elle était plus rapide. Rapidement, elle gagna les mètres qui les séparaient. Celui qu'elle poursuivait commençait à paniquer car ces mouvements devinrent irréfléchis. Il tentait d'empêcher qu'elle l'atteigne en lui lançant des objets sur son passage.

Elle alla presque lui planter la dague dans le dos, il ne lui manquait seulement que quelques centimètre pour l'atteindre.

JE TE TIENS ASSASSIN !

Luna tourna à cet instant les yeux pour voir seulement une masse arriver dans son champ de vision. Elle sentit l'impact et la puissance de celui-ci la balança sur le pavé. Une énorme douleur la frappa. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit son bras avoir un angle très étrange. Ce qui la choqua le plus, ce fut de voir l'os sortir de sa chair. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse comprendre, elle se prit un coup de pied dans les cotes qui l'envoya encore plus loin. Elle vit alors un homme avec une masse prête à lui fracasser le crane. Elle ferma les yeux, n'étant plus apte à réfléchir à cause de la douleur.

EH ! CRÉTIN ! QU'EST CE QUE TU CROIS FAIRE ? TON COUPABLE EST PASSÉ PAR L'AUTRE COTE !

La nordique ouvrit les yeux, sentant que celui qui l'avait attaqué venait de trouver un adversaire. Et au son d'une chute dans l'eau. Elle soupçonnait que son sauveur venait de jeter dans le puis l'imbécile qui lui avait empêché de tuer le traitre.

Luna ? est-ce que tu m'entends ? réponds-moi.

Elsa ?

Ouf ! t'es encore vivante. …

Je suis totalement vaseuse…

Parfait, je vais pouvoir te remettre le bras en place.

Non attend ….

Trop tard, Luna sentit une paire de mains lui saisir le bras et le tordre dans le bon angle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur. Mais sentir par la suite, un pansement se faire appliquer. C'était déjà mieux.

Qu'est-ce que te voulait cette boite de conserve Luna ?

Je n'en sais rien. Il a dû me confondre avec l'un de mes confrères qui a fait une mission dans la ville. Aide-moi à me relever.

Les deux sœurs se relevèrent, l'une soutenant l'autre chancelante. Luna regarda aux alentours, cherchant sa cible du regard. Elle en avait profité pour disparaitre. Mais ce qui était effrayant, c'est de savoir qu'on essayait de lui faire porter le chapeau. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'Arquen refusait qu'elle soit seule. Soit c'était pour la surveiller, soit pour prouver qu'elle était innocente dans ces meurtres.

Faut que je rentre … Je dois.

Elle effectua quelques pas avant de pencher dangereusement en avant. Elle sentit alors une personne la rattraper. Elsa soupira sentant sa sœur être incapable de faire un pas de plus sans sentir une douleur.

Je rentre à Bruma. Je dois récupérer plusieurs trucs. Mais je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi.

… Tu es au moins au courant que chez moi, c'est le siège de la confrérie la plus noire et la plus secrète de Tamriel ?

Hmm ! laisse-moi y réfléchir … Oui. Je sais. Mais non, je ne sais pas où s'est. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser gambader toute seule dans Cyrodiil alors que les royaumes d'Oblivion s'ouvrent un peu partout. Avec ta malchance actuelle, tu serais capable d'entrer directement dans le royaume de Merhunes Dagon. As-tu fait une bêtise dernièrement contre la guilde des voleurs ? vu que Nocturne est appelé la dame Chance.

Ne parle pas de malheur ! Et non. Je te jure, j'ai rien fait contre cette daedra. Je me contente seulement des membres de ma confrérie pour mes blagues.

Luna regarda sa sœur avant de soupirer et se laisser faire. Et avec un bras cassé, elle devenait une cible facile pour l'assassin traitre. Quoiqu'avec ce qu'elle avait vu, ça la secouait fortement. Il prenait son apparence. Mais c'était un homme et elle une femme. Qui d'autre était utilisé pour cacher ces vilénies ?

Elle regarda sa monture et tenta, avec un seul bras, de monter dessus. Ça devenait vite compliquer. Elsa soupira et aida sa sœur sur sa monture. Puis, elle monta sur la sienne et les deux parties en direction de Cheydinhal.

Luna regarda sa sœur sérieusement. Elle n'allait quand même pas la faire entrer dans le sanctuaire ? Ce n'était vraiment pas l'idée du siècle car il était censé être secret.

Tu peux me laisser là Elsa. Je peux me débrouiller seule pour la suite.

Luna … Sérieusement. De quoi tu as peur ? Que je dise à tout le monde où se situe ta confrérie ? me prends-tu pour un vulgaire mercenaire en quête d'argent ?

…. Euh … Plutôt pour un membre des lames qui pourrait venir nous arrêter lorsque l'on aura la garde baissée.

Je te jure sur la tête de … Tient, sur la tête de Martin, que jamais je ne dirais où se trouve ton sanctuaire. Et en plus, je ne vais pas te laisser encore plus longtemps saigné. J'ai vu que ta fracture s'était rouverte. Laisse-moi te soigner et je m'en irais.

… Je peux demander à Vicente de ….

Luna s'arrêta un instant, se rappelant accessoirement que le vampire était un peu père poule. Si il l'a voyait dans cet état, il n'allait pas la laisser sortir avant la fin de la crise. De plus, il n'était pas très doux dans ces soins. La proposition de sa sœur était plus que tentante pour le coup.

Soit. Mais je vérifie avant qu'il n'y ait personne. D'accord ?

D'accord. Je te suis.

Luna regarda d'abord le raccourcie par le puit, mais se rappelant que son bras est hors service, il fallait passer par l'entrée. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte et en retira avec sa main valide les planches. Elsa soupira avant de prendre le relai, se demandant quand sa sœur accepterait le fait qu'elle est blessée. Une vraie tête de pioche butée comme un nordique. … Bon … C'est une nordique, tout comme elle.

Les deux filles descendirent jusqu'à l'étrange porte. Un son plutôt désagréable s'en dégageait. Comme si s'était un cœur qui bat. Elsa avait la main à son arme, se sentant comme épiée. C'était intimidant. Luna regarda la porte avant de respirer et attraper le battant. Une voix gutturale sortit alors des profondeurs des ombres. Elsa ne put s'empêcher de dégainer sous la surprise.

Quel est la couleur de la nuit ?

Sanguin, mon frère.

Elsa renifla au mot. Sympa comme code d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit comme par enchantement. Luna passa discrètement la tête dans l'entrebâillement avant de se retourner vers Elsa.

La voie est libre. Ils ne sont pas là. Même Vicente est absent.

T'es sûre ? même si je ne sais pas qui est ce Vicente … Je me demande comment tu peux être sûr.

… Si il y avait quelqu'un, il serait venue pour voir qui passe par la porte et pas par le raccourcie. Lorsque l'on passe par la porte, c'est qu'on est blessé. Donc, chaque membre vient voir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ah. … Vu ainsi …. On peut dire que vous êtes une famille bien soudée.

Merci. Ma chambre est là-bas.

Luna traversa la pièce rapidement vers son domaine privé, pendant que sa sœur marcha nonchalamment dans le sanctuaire. Le gardien apparut face au héros de Kvatch, prêt à l'attaquer. Elsa sortit sans sourciller son épée et la mit sous le cou du squelette avant de le regarder avec un regard qui aurait pu lancer des couteaux.

Ni pense même pas.

Le squelette commença à paniquer sans aucune raison. À la surprise de Luna, le gardien partit se cacher dans un coin du sanctuaire. Jamais de toute sa vie, elle n'avait vu le gardien avoir cette réaction. Elle regarda sa sœur, qui lui offrit le plus beau sourire innocent. C'est vrai qu'elle passe son temps à rentrer dans les portes d'Oblivion mais quand même. Être capable de faire peur à un gardien de la confrérie noire, fallait payer pour le voir.

Elsa… Comment tu as fait pour lui faire peur ? moi, il a peur seulement lorsque je veux le changer. Mais toi …

Je lui ai juste fait comprendre que m'attaquer n'était pas la meilleure option. Bon, donne-moi ta trousse de soin que je puisse réparer les dégâts.

Les deux nordiques s'installèrent dans la chambre de Luna. Elsa retira l'armure de sa sœur avec précaution et admira la blessure. Elle ne s'était pas loupée. Ou plutôt, on ne l'avait pas loupé. Elle prit un morceau de tissue et le trempa dans une coupelle d'eau et d'alcool avant de l'appliquer sur la blessure. Luna grimaça au passage du liquide sur sa blessure mais se laissa faire. Puis, Elsa prit une compresse avant de l'appliquer sur la lésion après avoir recouvert la plaie d'un baume cicatrisant. Puis, elle prit deux morceaux de bois solide avec lesquels elle coinça le bras. Enfin, elle enveloppa le bras avec un bandage. Luna regarda pendant tout le processus sa sœur.

Comment tu sais faire tous cela ? Ne t'es pas censé être un guerrier ?

Si, mais comment tu fais pour te soigner seule si tu ne sais pas le faire. avant d'être lame ou mercenaire, j'étais orpheline. J'ai appris à me débrouiller seul. Je ne suis pas doué en magie, mais un des membres des caravanes Khajiit a eu la bonté de m'apprendre à soigner les blessures avec les plantes. J'ai juste les bases et ça me suffit. Me demande pas de faire de la chirurgie, tu serais morte alors.

Très spirituelle Elsa, je suis …

Luna s'arrêta un instant, tendant l'oreille. Elle perdit alors toutes couleurs en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Un souci …

CHUT !

Elle posa sa main libre sur la bouche d'Elsa avant de regarder sa porte. Puis, elle tourna son regard dans tous les sens, cherchant quelque chose. Elle regarda son armoire avant d'y tirer sa sœur et l'enfermer dedans. Elsa ne comprit rien pour le coup. Elle alla se plaindre lorsque Luna ferma la porte. Mais une voix l'en dissuada.

Du sang ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Luna sentit que c'était vraiment son jour de malchance. Elle ferait peut être mieux de faire une offrande à Nocturne pour le coup. Vicente venait de rentrer. Et à entendre les discussions. Ocheeva était elle aussi de retour avec son frère.

Un peu moins de bruit, vulgaire imbécile sans vie.

Alors Minou, on s'est fait un contrat du pied gauche ?

Bon, maintenant, confirmation, on avait Gogrom et M'raaj-Dar qui étaient arrivés aussi. Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire,

Daryns. Lorsque tu verras Luna. Demande-lui de me voir. Arquen à une mission pour elle mais vue qu'elle semblerait disparut comme d'habitude.

Bien sûr Annonceur Lachance. J'y veillerais.

Bon, tout le monde était là, la liste venait d'être remplit. Et elle, elle était dans sa chambre, avec sa sœur planquée dans son placard. Et ajouter à cela, elle était blessé. Donc la mission, on pouvait la passer à la trappe. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte de sa chambre. Luna déglutit, sentant que sa journée n'était pas encore tout à fait terminée.

Luna ? tu es là ?

Vicente n'est pas du genre à laisser le répit.

Je viens de trouver le gardien. Il est planqué sous la table.

Luna a dû jouer avec.

Non, Lucien. … Il est normal.

Pas de maquillage ?

Non.

De robe ?

Non, tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour un squelette qui bouge. En armure.

Tous les assassins se regardaient avant de tourner la tête vers la porte de la chambre de la nordique. Lucien blanchit, en voyant les traces de sang y conduire. Est-ce que Luna avait été l'une des victimes du traitre ? Il se précipita avec Vicente à la porte pour la frapper frénétiquement.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté. Luna se frappait la tête contre la dite porte, maudissant tous ce qui lui venait à l'esprit silencieusement. Elsa la regarda, assise dans la penderie.

 _Lorsque tu auras fini de te taper la tête contre le mur, tu pourrais me laisser sortir. Je dois quand même rentrer._

 _Je hais ma vie._

 _Mais oui, mais oui._

L'annonceur et le vampire se regardaient avant d'enfoncer la porte violemment. Luna, surprise, se retrouva propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce, finissant emmêlé dans ces draps. Elle frappa la bibliothèque dans sa chute et cette dernière décida de s'effondrer sur elle. Vicente et Lucien eurent une goutte de sueur en voyant l'action se faire. L'impérial se précipita vers Luna pour l'aider à se relever. Il attrapa alors le bras bandé de la nordique. La réaction fut directe. Un hurlement à crever les tympans.

Lucien lâcha le bras, voyant le sang teinter le bandage frais. Elsa, de son placard, se frappa le front. Elle était bonne à recommencer. Luna, elle, maudit les deux hommes et se releva en jetant tout hors de son passage.

… je n'ai jamais vu des crétins pareils. Par toute la sacrosainte sanité d'esprit de Shéogorath, vous êtes deux malades mentales. Vous vouliez ma mort c'est ça.

… Luna. … Tu ne répondais pas…. On était inquiet. Commença Lucien.

L'impérial approcha sa main de la joue de la nordique en colère. Cette dernière sentit la caresse contre sa peau. C'était réconfortant après la douleur. Elle laissa alors Lucien la prendre dans ces bras. Elle nota alors avec plaisir qu'il fit extrêmement attention à ne pas la blesser d'avantage. Les autres membres de la confrérie regardaient la scène sans comprendre mais voir l'une de leurs sœurs blessée était bizarre. Surtout que Luna n'était pas connu pour se blesser facilement.

Luna ? quand tu auras fini tes mamours avec le futur mort, je pourrais peut être te soigner à nouveau et m'en aller ?

Luna eut une goutte de sueur à son tour en voyant sa sœur ainée sortir de sa cachette, son épée sur l'épaule. Notez, la tête des membres de la confrérie valait le détour. Premier point, Elsa et elle, sont sœurs, donc la ressemblance est frappante, voir flippante. Les seules différences se trouvaient dans la coupe de cheveux, et un peu la forme du visage. Elsa avait les cheveux longs attachés en tresse et un visage anguleux. Luna préférait les garder court et avant un visage plus fin que celui de sa sœur. Deuxièmement, voir une lame sortir d'un placard de la confrérie noire, c'était Ironique ? Bref, tous pour dire que sa journée était loin d'être terminé en malchance. Elle commençait à croire à une malédiction.

Chacun regardait la femme marcher vers Luna. Lucien reconnu la sœur de Luna. Mais aussi, il prit compte de la position dans laquelle il se tenait. Il ne venait pas de signer son arrêt de mort là ?

Elsa reprit le matériel de soin et tira sa sœur des bras de l'impérial qui était trop choqué pour réagir. Elle refit rapidement le plâtre pour le bras de Luna avant de prendre son sac et se diriger vers la sortie. Personne n'avait encore bougé depuis. Avant de passer la porte, elle regarda Luna, puis les autres personnes.

Je vous la laisse. … évitez qu'elle force sur son bras pendant deux mois ou trois. … Eh ? l'encapé ? celui qui porte une robe noire ?

Moi ? demanda Lucien avec hésitation.

Non, la mère de Merhunes, bien sûr toi. … Si tu es incorrecte avec elle. Dis-toi seulement que je t'utiliserais jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive en tant que bouclier lorsque je rentre dans une porte d'Oblivion. Et surveille-la. … J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un meurtrier dans votre joyeuse confrérie de guignol. Et ce dernier a tenté de tuer ma sœur. … Donc, si elle meurt, je vous tus tous sans distinction.

La lame repartit, laissant tout le monde sur le cul. Puis, chaque regard se tourna vers Luna. Cette dernière souhaita alors être une petite sourie minuscule, capable de se faufiler dans un trou pour le coup.

* * *

 ** _Voici déjà Gloire à Sithis, je poste d'ici ce soir Lost Legacies. Désolé encore pour le retard que je ne voulais nullement mettre dans la publication.  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Revenons avec un nouveau chapitre sur nos deux sympathiques assassins de la confrérie de la lumière éteinte ^ ^ .**_

 _ **Oblivion appartient à Bethesda et l'histoire de moi.**_

 _ **Pour celles et ceux qui attendent le chapitre de Lost Legacies. Il arrivera avant la fin de la semaine. Soyez patient encore quelque temps.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12 : Luna Blessée x Wabbajack x Chaos._**

Personne n'avait tenu rigueur à Luna que sa sœur soit venu. Mais la sentence était tombée dès que Vicente vit la plaie avec Lucien. Elle ne devait pas sortir du sanctuaire sans être accompagnée. Normale, avec un traitre qui se baladait dans la nature. Heureusement, elle avait pu choisir parmi ceux de confiance pour s'occuper. Seulement Vicente et Daryns la surveillaient à tour de rôle. Lucien, lui, continuait l'enquête avec Arquen. Lorsque Luna repensa à la réaction de la haute Elfe. Elle frissonna. Cette dernière s'était mise en tête d'aller voir Elsa pour l'occire car elle connaissait l'existence de la confrérie.

Bienheureusement, l'état de Luna l'en dissuada. De plus, après une longue discussion avec l'elfe, cette dernière accepta le fait que sans Elsa, Luna serait morte. Et qu'en étant la sœur d'une des membres de la confrérie noire, elle devenait comme l'un des membres. Bien qu'elle appartienne aux lames. Et qu'elle aurait pu parler à Adamus Phillida de l'emplacement du sanctuaire. Cependant, ce dernier avait trouvé la mort. Daryns pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu l'honneur de tuer cet homme. Le pire, c'est que ça aurait dû être la mission de la nordique.

Elle regarda ses camarades partir en mission. Puis, elle tourna son regard vers Vicente. Divin qu'elle s'ennuyait.

\- Vicente ….

\- Quoi ?

\- Je m'ennuis.

\- Lis un livre ?

\- J'ai relu toute ma bibliothèque trois fois.

\- Peindre ?

\- Mon bras cassé est la main avec laquelle je peins ou j'écris. Je fais comment ?

\- … Maquille le gardien.

\- Il s'est planqué.

Le vampire soupira avant de poser sa plume et de regarder la nordique. Ça faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle était obligée de rester confinée dans le sanctuaire. Mise à part lorsque les autres étaient-là, ou les lettres de sa sœur, rien ne pouvait la sortir de son attitude morose. Peut-être Lucien mais celui-ci avait dû s'installer dans une autre cachette pour continuer son enquête.

\- Vicente ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux aller voir Elsa … Elle est sur Bruma en ce moment. S'il te plait.

Il fit l'erreur de regarder les yeux de la nordique. Celle-ci avait l'air d'un chiot quémandant des caresses. Impossible pour lui d'y résister. Mais, inconvénient numéro un.

\- Luna. Il fait jour et je suis un vampire.

\- Mais j'ai qu'à prendre le chariot qui fait la liaison entre les deux villes.

\- Et le meurtrier ?

L'argument par excellence. C'était la seule chose auquel Luna n'avait pas encore trouvé de contre. Elle laissa à nouveau sa tête frapper la table et le vampire put recommencer à chercher dans ces papiers. Luna leva les yeux sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je range toutes les missions qui ont été faite ces vingt dernières années. J'y fais de sympathique découverte.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- …. Ton premier meurtre en tant qu'assassin de la confrérie. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Comment oublier. Personne ne m'avait soupçonné. Au moment de partir, l'un des gardes m'avait interpellé. J'avais cru être prise sauf qu'il m'a juste demandé de faire attention. Il y avait un assassin aguerrit qui trainait dans les parages. J'ai jamais autant ri.

\- J'ai aussi trouvé l'une des missions de Lucien. … celle où il devait tuer l'une des femmes du temple de Dibella à Markhath. Mais pour y rentrer, il faut …

\- Être une femme ! je m'en souviens. Je me souviens aussi de sa menace de ne faire aucun commentaire sous peine de mort.

\- Oui.

Les deux se remémoraient toutes les missions qui avaient été faites. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils entendirent quelqu'un descendre par le puit. Luna sauta de joie en reconnaissant Lucien. Celui-ci avait un regard épuisé. Mais lorsqu'il vit la nordique arriver vers lui, le sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres. Luna l'embrassa langoureusement, profitant de cet instant pour rattraper le temps d'absence.

\- Les jeunes, j'aimerais éviter d'être grand père. Et on pourrait dire que c'est de l'inceste. Lança le vampire avec amusement.

\- La ferme Vicente. Répondirent les deux d'une même voix.

Lucien se laissa tomber sur la chaise et la nordique s'installa sur ces genoux. Les deux restèrent ainsi un moment en s'embrassant. Puis, Luna regarda l'impérial un peu mieux. Celui-ci avait le regard, certes, fatigué, mais aussi soucieux.

\- Ton enquête avance ?

\- … Hmm ? tu disais ? … Ah oui. Oui elle avance. Mais rien qui puisse nous aider à trouver le coupable. Je suis passé te voir. Je dois aussi voir Daryns. Vicente ? tu pourras donner ce message à l'elfe ? je dois partir dans peu de temps.

\- Bien sûr gamin.

\- Lucien ?

\- Oui Luna ?

\- Laisse-moi sortir. Laisse-moi aller voir Elsa. Et j'y serais en sécurité avec tous les lames autours du lieu.

L'impérial sembla réfléchir à la proposition. Puis, il poussa légèrement la nordique pour qu'elle se lève. Il se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se retourner.

\- Fais ton sac, je t'y escorte.

\- Oh ! merci Lucien.

Elle fila dans sa chambre rapidement et mit dans un sac de cuir de quoi tenir plusieurs jours. Puis, elle repassa devant le vampire en lui faisant un signe de la main. Lucien la regarda avant de racler sa gorge.

\- Tu ne dis pas au revoir à Vicente ?

\- Si…. Oh, … C'est vrai.

Elle se gratta la tête avant de se retourner vers le vampire et lui sauter au cou. Ce dernier lui frotta affectueusement la tête. Puis, Luna le regarda avec un air amusé.

\- Si Elsa accepte, tu voudras bien la prendre pour ta fille aussi ? elle est ma sœur, mais je suis la seule de nous deux à avoir à nouveau un père.

\- Ha ha ha ! file ! et ça ne me gênerais pas. Sauf si elle veut faire ma peau.

\- Nuuu ! t'inquiète. Vu les collègues qu'elle a, avoir un père sur qui criser, elle ne va pas cracher dessus.

La nordique suivit dans le couloir l'impérial. Celui-ci était silencieux. Bien silencieux. Luna se mit à sa hauteur et lui attrapa la main. Lucien releva les yeux vers la nordique avant de lui sourire.

\- Souhaite que ta sœur ne me tue pas à vue.

\- T'es sûr ? tu peux me laisser à Bruma. Je peux me débrouiller pour monter la colline.

\- Je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à la porte.

Les deux sortirent de la maison abandonnée avant de prendre leurs montures et partirent pour la ville du nord.

* * *

Elsa regardait deux cavaliers faire le chemin jusqu'à la forteresse. Elle regarda sa bouteille d'hydromel un instant, se demandant qui aurait la stupidité de monter alors que les lames sont sur le pied de guerre. Lorsqu'elle reconnu sa sœur et, c'était quoi déjà son nom à l'autre ? ah oui ! Lachance Lucien. … Il avait de la chance qu'il soit encore vivant sans mauvais jeux de mots. Oui, de la chance pour sortir avec sa petite sœur sans l'accord de l'ainée. Rien que dit penser, sa veine palpitant dangereusement sur son front. De plus, elle n'était pas vraiment en état de supporter leur échange avec l'affaire de Shéogorath. Elle devait les attirer, ces Daedras. Comme des mouches.

\- ELSA ! Youhou !

\- Salut Luna. T'as eu le droit à un sursis pour bonne conduite ?

\- Très drôle.

Lucien salua la nordique de la tête avant de repartir. Il laissait Luna ici ? Elsa fronça les sourcils. Il était légèrement possessif le gamin. Pas une fois Luna n'a pu sortir du sanctuaire. Et là, comme par miracle, il venait de l'autoriser à venir jusqu'à la forteresse.

\- Il y a un souci à la confrérie en ce moment ?

\- Non. Mise à part l'assassin qui traine toujours dans nos rangs. Excuses Lucien, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir dormit depuis des lustres. À croire qu'il passe son temps à chercher des preuves.

\- Soit. Donc … Tu restes pour combien de temps ?

\- Un jour ou deux maximums.

Elsa sourit avant de prendre le sac de sa sœur et l'emmener dans la pièce principale. Là, Luna vit un étrange livre avec des insignes daedriques marqués dessus. Elsa lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher.

\- Touche pas à ça. C'est le Mysterium Xerxes. Martin s'est effondré ce matin à force de lire. Il dort là.

\- C'est si dangereux que ça ?

\- Même moi, j'en ai eu des maux de tête et je l'ai ouvert par accident. Alors, imagine de le lire toute la journée.

\- Aïe ! le pauvre.

\- Bon, je peux te proposer de venir avec moi pour voir l'entrainement, ou sinon, on essaye de persuader Jauffre de prendre une pause. Bref, on a plein de possibilité.

\- ELSA !

Une voix retentit dans la forteresse. Elsa fit signe à sa sœur de ne pas bouger. Qu'elle revenait dans un instant.

\- Je viens Baurus ! Ne gueule pas !

Luna vit disparaitre sa sœur dans une des pièces. Elle en profita pour observer ce qu'il se trouvait dans la forteresse. Puis, son regard fut attiré par un étrange bâton sur le bureau. Il avait une apparence amusante lorsqu'on l'observait. Il avait trois têtes gravées dans le métal avec des expressions différentes. Elle concentra alors la magie et pointa une chaise. Celle-ci devint alors un chat. Un bête chat. Un chat complètement rose et bleu, mais un chat.

\- Tordant ce truc. Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on l'utilise sur un livre.

Elle concentra à nouveau la magie contre un des livres sur le panthéon des divins qui était par terre. Ce dernier devint alors une multitude de septim. Là, ça devenait intéressant. Elle ramassa rapidement les pièces et les mit dans sa sacoche. Elle regarda le bâton avant de sortir de la salle principale et aller jusqu'aux écuries.

\- Et qu'est ce que ça fait lorsqu'on frappe un être vivant.

Elle concentra bien plus longtemps la magie que les fois précédentes. L'énergie rouge frappa alors plusieurs montures. Luna eut alors un frisson d'effroi en voyant beaucoup de fumée. Mais aussi et surtout, en entendant un grognement.

\- Gentil nounours ?

Elle prit ces jambes à son cou, poursuivie par une dizaine d'ours troglodyte. Elle se précipita vers les lames qui s'entrainaient, leurs faisant de grand signes de la main.

\- DES OURS !

Les guerriers s'arrêtèrent dans leurs entrainements avant de regarder les fameuses créatures poursuivre la nordique blessée.

Elsa sortit au cri de sa sœur pour voir une scène plus que cocasse. Jauffre venait de prendre un violent coup de patte de la part de l'un des animaux et il était atterrit dans l'abreuvoir des chevaux la tête la première. Mais voir sa sœur avec deux autres lames se défendre contre l'un des fauves, il fallait intervenir.

Elle sortit son épée avec Baurrus et se lancèrent dans la bataille. Lorsqu'elle frappa l'un des ours avec vigueur, celui-ci fut enveloppé dans un nuage rouge. Quand la fumée disparut, à la place se trouvait un cheval légèrement sonné. Elsa avait la mâchoire qui touchait le sol. Puis, elle tourna les yeux vers sa sœur pour voir entre ces mains le Wabbajack. Le bâton du daedra de la folie. Ceci, explique cela. La curiosité avait touché sa sœur, cette dernière essaye le bâton. Trouve cela amusant car il lui semble inoffensif. Elle essaye à nouveau et elle se retrouve poursuivie par une horde d'ours mangeur d'homme. Elsa aussi avait essayé sur le chemin le bâton. Ça avait fini avec un drémora sur le dos alors qu'avant, c'était une bête poule. Un truc inoffensif quoi. Rapidement, chaque cheval avait repris son apparence initial. Et Luna exécutait des excuses à tout le monde. Se sentant assez coupable pour le coup.

\- C'est pas grave Luna. Tu ne savais pas. On ne peut pas t'en vouloir.

Un soldat revint des écuries avec un air effrayé.

\- Il nous manque quelques chevaux.

\- Elsa … demanda alors Baurrus. On n'a pas laissé la porte ouverte en sortant ?

Toutes les lames regardèrent la porte du temple intérieur bien ouverte. Elle appelait même à y rentrer tellement elle était ouverte. Elsa reprit son sérieux avant de pointer plusieurs soldats.

\- Vous, vous et vous. Allez voir dans les dortoirs. Vous, prenez trois hommes et descendez dans la bibliothèque. Vous, partez dans l'armurerie avec d'autres soldats. Luna ?

\- … Oui ?

\- Tu viens avec moi et Baurus pour qu'on aille voir si il n'y a pas d'ours vers les appartements de Martin.

\- C'est L'empereur Martin, Elsa. Fait preuve de respect.

\- Baurus, la ferme.

Les trois partirent à leurs tours dans les couloirs du temple. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de l'empereur. Cette dernière était ouverte. La tension était à son comble lorsqu'il y avait là, dans la pièce, une immense boule de poil dangereuse. Luna regarda avec effarement Martin, dormir, sans s'apercevoir de la présence d'un monstre juste au-dessus de lui. L'assassin tourna les yeux vers sa sœur pour voir la panique dans son regard.

Rapidement, le héros de Kvatch sortit une épée et fit de telle manière à ce que la bête s'intéresse à elle. Luna se frappa le front de désespoirs. Elle concentra entre ces mains son sort de brume qu'elle lança dans le regard de l'animal. Ce dernier ragea de colère et tenta de frapper au hasard. L'assassin se rassura en voyant le futur empereur réveiller par les grognements. Il semblait complètement choqué par la vue d'un ours dans ces appartements.

\- Je m'attendais à un assassin. Pas qu'ils envoient un ours pour faire leurs boulot.

\- C'est ma faute. Désolé. Cria Luna.

Martin concentra un sort de glace entre ces mains et frappa l'animal. Une fumée rouge enveloppa à l'impact l'ours. À nouveau, prit place un pauvre canasson sonné. L'empereur se gratta la tête avant de comprendre le fond de l'affaire en voyant Luna avec le Wabbajack.

\- C'est un objet daedrique dangereux.

\- Je ne l'ai su qu'après coup. Navrée votre altesse.

Martin soupira, regardant Baurus emmener l'animal dans les écuries et Elsa partir voir si les autres équipes n'avaient pas besoin d'aide. Il fit signe à Luna de le suivre dans la salle principale. Là, il lui proposa de prendre un verre de thé en attendant que la tempête passe. Les deux restèrent silencieux, écoutant les nombreux hurlements dans la forteresse. Un violent tremblement se fit ressentir puis, plus rien. Juste le silence. Quelques instants plus tard arriva Elsa poursuivant un cheval affolé dans les couloirs.

\- Reviens ici sale bête !

Elle disparut dans un couloir, poursuivant toujours l'animal. Mais Martin et Luna virent arriver plusieurs lames transportant l'un de leurs camarades. Ce dernier avait l'armure comme écrasée. L'homme semblait ne plus pouvoir respirer.

L'armure du soldat fut enlever avec difficulté et Martin essaya de soigner les blessures en profondeur. Puis, il se tourna vers les lames qui étaient là à attendre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? il s'est fait écrasé par un bloc de pierre ?

\- Pas exactement.

\- On pourrait dire que si dans un sens.

\- C'est-à-dire …

\- Venez-en au fait. S'exaspéra Martin.

\- On a trouvé un ours avec notre camarade dans la salle d'alchimie.

\- Mais … Mais il avait bu des potions de forces et de Berserker.

Luna s'effondra au sol à force de rire. Maintenant, elle comprenait d'où venait le tremblement de terre. L'ours avait dû charger le pauvre lame qui avait fini broyé contre le mur.

\- Ne riez pas. La force était telle qu'ils ont traversé le mur.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Luna.

Elle regarda le lame au sol avec compassion alors. Puis, elle regarda dans la direction qu'avait prise Elsa et le cheval. S'il avait bu des potions de forces et de Berserker, elle en avait pour un moment avant de l'attraper.

Et comme pour confirmer ces pensées, le cheval repassa dans la pièce principale pour disparaitre dans un des escaliers. Elsa apparut essoufflée peu après puis les regarda. Avant même d'avoir pu demander la direction, chacun présenta le couloir qu'avait emprunté la bête.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en respirant bruyamment.

Elle repartit au pas de courses, laissant seuls sa sœur avec les lames et l'empereur.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le calme revint. Chaque cheval avait été trouvé et ramené dans les écuries. Elsa était allonger contre le sol des marches, respirant à perdre haleine. Luna lui tendit une gourde d'eau.

\- Merci Luna. PPiouuuff ! c'est pire que de rentrer dans les portes d'Oblivion.

\- Je suis encore navré pour l'accident occasionné.

\- Et pourquoi tu as utilisé sur les chevaux ?

\- … Euh … En fait, je trouvais drôle l'effet du sceptre. Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait sur un cheval après l'avoir essayer sur une chaise et un livre.

\- Et ? tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Peut-être les transformé en Senche-Rath. Les grandes montures khajiit d'Elsweyr.

\- Vu comme ça, ça partait d'une bonne intention Elsa. N'en veux pas à ta sœur.

\- Je ne le ferais pas Martin. J'avouerais que moi aussi, j'aurais pu faire la même erreur.

Tous observaient le couché de soleil. C'était reposant après la course qui s'était faite dans la forteresse pour rattraper le cheval. Car oui, il a fallu s'y mettre à plusieurs pour le rattraper. C'est fou comme ça dure longtemps les potions sur les animaux.

Une ombre se profila à l'horizon. Luna se rassit en voyant arriver Lucien. Celui-ci eut un air dépité. Il s'approcha de Luna et baissa la tête. La nordique ne comprit pas tout de suite le geste. Mais elle sentait que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Elle se leva précipitamment se attrapa la manche de l'impérial et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Lucien. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? pourquoi tu es revenu si tôt ? il y a eu un souci au sanctuaire ?

\- … La main noire a décidé que le sanctuaire de Cheydinhal était souillé. Ils ont décidé de faire une purification. J'ai rien pu faire ….

\- Non …

\- Luna écoute, je …

\- NON ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI ? DIS-MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

La nordique était en colère, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il s'agissait. Elsa regarda sans comprendre l'interaction. Avant même qu'elle ne put placer un mot, Luna frappa violemment Lucien, l'envoyant s'assommer dans les escaliers. Elle sauta sur la jument de ce dernier et partit au triple galop. Elsa s'approcha de l'impérial pour lui demander des comptes. Mais lorsqu'elle vit les deux traces sur les joues de l'homme, elle demanda alors.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Lorsqu'un sanctuaire est souillé par la traitrise, alors, la main noire demande la purification de ce sanctuaire. Il choisisse l'un des silencieux et lui ordonne de tuer tous ceux qui se trouvent dans le sanctuaire.

Elsa ouvrit les yeux et comprit de quoi parlait Lucien et la colère de Luna. Les deux avaient vécu depuis des années dans ce sanctuaire. Ils y avaient des frères et des sœurs. Et Luna y avait … Un père. Quant à Lucien. Il semblait pied et main lié dans l'affaire. Elle espéra seulement que le traitre puisse trouver la mort dans ce massacre inutile.

* * *

 ** _Voilà un arrêt sur image bien particulier vous me direz. Attendez alors la suite .  
_**

 ** _Sinon, oubliez pas les Reviews, ça nous fait toujours un plus en tant qu'auteur ;)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Me voila de retour avec la suite. en espérant que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue._**

 ** _Oblivion appartient à Bethesda et l'histoire de moi et ma camarade de plume._**

 ** _je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 13 : Deuil macabre._**

Luna sauta de sa monture lorsqu'elle fut au pied de la ville. Rapidement, elle descendit jusqu'à la maison abandonnée et s'engouffra dans les couloirs secrets. Rapidement, elle atteint la porte et donna le mot de passe. En entrant, elle sentit qu'il était trop tard. Dans l'entrée se trouvait le cadavre de Gogrom, baignant dans son, avec une expression de pure terreur dans son regard.

Elle avança dans le sanctuaire, le regard vide. Voyant pas à pas, le cadavre de ces frères et sœurs morts. Elle arriva devant la chambre de Vicente. La peur d'être seule à nouveau la prit. Voir le cadavre de celui qui l'avait sortie de sa torpeur. Celui qui l'avait élevé. Elle posa la main contre le bois verni et le poussa. Dans un grincement sordide, la pièce apparut dans ces yeux. Et là, au sol, se trouvait Vicente, le regard ambré dirigé vers le plafond. Luna tomba à genoux devant, les larmes coulantes de ces yeux.

\- L … L … Luna ?

\- Vicente ?

Une lueur d'espoir la prit. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut saisir de l'homme pour voir s'il allait bien, elle mit la main dans une plaie béante. Elle souleva alors le tissu qui recouvrait le cou pour voir la gorge tranchée. Il vivait ces dernières minutes. Le vampire sourit et bougea sa main jusqu'au visage de Luna.

\- Ne … Pleurs pas …. Lu … Luna. …. J' …. J'ai été fière. … En 300 … Ans de vie … Je n'avais … Pas pu avoir … rrr … De famille propre. … Jusqu'à … ce que … T … Tu … viennes. … N'en veux … pas … à Lucien. … Il n'y … y … est … pr … pour rien.

\- Vicente …. Je … je suis désolée. J'aurais dû …

\- Le traitre … Il … Il … est … lié à … l'un de …nos anciens …contrats. … Il en veut à … la …m … m …mère de la nuit. …. Mais … s… s … surtout à … L…

\- Qui ? Qui ? dit moi.

Le vampire essaya de dire le nom, mais le temps lui manqua. Dans un dernier sourire, il regarda Luna. Cette dernière sentit alors la main du vampire commencer à se desserrer. Puis, elle tomba mollement au sol.

Dans la seconde main se trouvait une rose faite dans un tissu blanc. La nordique regarda la création avant de s'en saisir. Celle-ci prit alors une teinte carmin, une couleur donnée par le sang. Elle regarda la fleur avec ces yeux embrumés de chagrin. C'était sa fleur. La fleur qu'elle lui avait appris à faire.

Luna regarda le cadavre avant de pleurer à chaude larme. Une vague de nausée la prit et elle recracha tout son estomac sur le sol. Elle se releva, en titubant, n'y croyant pas. Ne voulant pas y croire. Elle poussa alors un hurlement strident à s'en briser les cordes vocales pour crier sa colère contre le traitre. La nuit prit alors sa vision. Elle se sentit doucement mais surement tomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

La lumière était lancinante lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Une personne se tenait à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Lucien. D'abord, elle le regarda avec un regard haineux, puis, les larmes recommencèrent à couler. L'impérial passa sa main dans les cheveux de la nordique timidement. Celle-ci n'y tint plus et se plongea contre lui pour pleurer encore plus dur.

\- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? RÉPONDS-MOI !

\- … tous se liguaient contre le sanctuaire de Cheydinhal. Même moi, je n'ai pu trouver de preuve contre. … La purification a été votée à la majorité.

Lucien passa ces doigts dans les cheveux de la nordique, essayant de consoler la jeune femme. Mais qui pouvait arrêter ces pleurs maintenant ? Il regarda autour de lui, voyant les traces du massacre dans le sanctuaire. Et lui, il y avait participé dans un sens. Il était celui qui avait ordonné le meurtre. Il se sentait sale, il avait le sang de ces frères et sœurs sur les mains. Il avait infligé, à nouveau, la perte d'une famille à Luna. Une personne avança dans l'ombre. Lucien ferma les yeux avant de soupirer.

\- Daryns, je sais que c'est toi. ….

\- Désolé, annonceur, sœur. ….

\- Elle s'est à nouveau endormie. …. Je vais l'emmener jusqu'à Arquen. Pour un temps, évites de parler de la traitrise de Cheydinhal en sa présence.

L'elfe hocha la tête avant de laisser passer l'impérial qui portait la nordique. Mais avant de disparaitre dans les ombres, il se tourna vers son silencieux.

\- … Enterre tes frères. …

\- Je ferais de mon mieux.

Lucien acquiesça avant de remonter le passage. Il mit la nordique sur Crin d'Ombre et prit la route de la cité impériale. En arrivant devant la ville, il trouva la haute Elfe qui attendait devant les portes. Il descendit Luna et s'avança vers la femme qui les attendait.

\- Comment va-elle ?

\- Comment vous sentiriez vous si vous avez trouvé votre famille morte à nouveau sous vos yeux ?

\- Et ses blessures ?

\- Un moine l'a vu et soigné. Elle serait à nouveau en forme d'ici une semaine ou deux.

\- Bien mon frère. Je me charge du reste.

L'homme laissa la femme se saisir de la nordique et la transporta à l'intérieur de la ville, disparaissant dans l'ombre.

* * *

Luna ouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre de la capitale. Sa tête sonnait affreusement. Le tournis la prenait avec acharnement. Mais rien qu'en repensant au massacre, elle tourna sur le bord du lit pour recracher à nouveau son estomac.

\- Luna … Comment te sens tu ?

\- … Arquen ? … Mal. Triste et fatigué. Surtout triste.

\- Tu fais de la fièvre. Reste au calme pour le moment. Nous rediscuterons de tout ça ensemble à tête reposée.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'elfe s'arrêta alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre. La voix était tellement emplie de tristesse et d'amertume.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais nous ne …

\- IL FALLAIT TROUVER LE TRAITRE ! PAS TUER NOS PROPRES FRÈRES ET SŒURS !

Luna regarda avec ces yeux rouges à force de pleurer l'elfe. Celle-ci soupira avant de regarder durement la jeune fille.

\- La main noire a décidé. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu empêcher ceci. Maintenant, ne discute pas les décisions.

\- Je jure devant Sithis que je trouverais le traitre. Et s'il est encore en vie, je lui ferais ressentir toute les souffrances de mes frères et sœurs morts durant la purification.

La remarque fit esquisser un sourire à l'elfe qui pointa du doigt un plateau posé sur la commode. Luna se recoucha, enfournant sa tête dans son oreiller. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait voir personnes, ni rien manger. … Quoique…. Elle prit les fruits et les engloutit rapidement avant de prendre le temps de sommeil qui lui manquait cruellement.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à nouveau, elle vit Arquen, assise sur un fauteuil, lisant un livre. Luna reconnu avec amusement celui de la femme de chambre Argonienne. En tournant les yeux, vers la fenêtre, elle vit les feux au loin. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son annonceur et celui-ci ferma son ouvrage.

\- Tu as dormi plus d'une journée, Luna. J'espère que tu es plus réceptive à présent.

\- Si tu es là, c'est que tu as une mission à me donner et qu'elle est épineuse.

\- Exacte. Tu es une des rares qui n'appartient pas à la main noire, qui connait l'identité de l'oreille noire.

\- Ugolin. L'elfe des bois. Il y a un souci ?

La haute elfe baissa la tête, couvrant ainsi la possibilité à la nordique de vers ces expressions.

\- Je suis d'avis à ce que tu le protèges. Mais seulement lorsque tu seras rétabli. Tu sembles malade dernièrement.

\- Puis-je émettre une requête ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- Puis-je prendre les documents de Vicente ? ceux qu'il gardait des anciennes missions.

Arquen fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

\- Pourquoi ? pourquoi refuser cette simple requête.

\- … parce que je ne peux pas. … Il y a eu un incendie dans le sanctuaire. Heureusement, le feu a été maitrisé. Mais, beaucoup des documents ont été détruit. Un bête oubli. Une chandelle laissée sans surveillance.

Luna ouvrit grand les yeux. Vicente avait trouvé quelque chose dans ces documents. Est-ce qu'à cause de sa découverte, il a condamné le sanctuaire de Cheydinhal ? Il a dit que c'était dans les anciennes missions. Mais laquelle.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de son lit. Puis, se saisit de son armure noire et rouge pour s'en vêtir. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle se tourna vers son annonceur. Celle-ci sortit des fioles de poison ainsi que des dagues de lancer.

\- Ugolin se trouve chez lui. Il t'attend.

\- Pourquoi moi ? pourquoi moi comme garde ?

\- Parce que tu es la seule en qui j'ai réellement confiance à présent.

La nordique sortit de la maison, ébranlée par les paroles d'Arquen. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi tous ces meurtres ? Qui aurait pu être assez intelligent et discret pour rentrer dans la confrérie et la détruire de l'intérieur ? Et surtout, depuis quand il agissait ? Un an ? Dix ans ? Vingt ? Impossible à savoir maintenant que les documents ont été entièrement détruit.

La seule personne qui pourrait répondre ne parle qu'à un elfe que lorsqu'elle avait envie. Un macchabé extrêmement vieux. Des fois, elle détestait la mère de la nuit. Pourquoi refuser de dire qui est le traitre ? Pour le plaisir du mensonge et du meurtre ? Vraiment. Ça avait don de l'exaspérer.

Une pensée traversa son esprit. Il y avait bien une personne qui avait disparu mystérieusement au cours de ces années. Puis, les disparitions ou accidents c'était multiplié. Un assassin, Maria, avait disparu on ne sait où. Impossible de la trouver. Pas une rumeur, ni un message. Rien, juste le néant. Comme si on avait seulement effacé sa trace de la surface de Tamriel. Qu'on l'avait …

\- Le premier disparut …. C'était Maria ….

La supposition était absurde mais pouvait prendre sens. Qui était les assassins qui étaient entrés dans la confrérie avant ou après sa disparition ? Il y en avait quelques-uns. Tous pouvaient être coupables ou innocent.

Mais sans les preuves, impossible de savoir. Ceux-ci se trouvent actuellement en cendre dans le sanctuaire. Vicente avait dû trouver. Il avait dû savoir qui était le coupable. C'est pourquoi il fallait qu'il meure. Et ça, Luna, en était folle de rage.

\- Luna ?

Elle se retourna vivement pour voir Daryns. Ce dernier portait la tenue des exécuteurs de la main noire. Mais aussi et surtout, il était incliné face à la nordique. Comme attendant une sentence.

\- … Je suis désolé. … C'est moi qui …

\- Tais-toi, tête de troll. Tu n'es coupable que d'avoir obéis aux ordres. Le vrai coupable. Le seul qui mérite la mort et ma colère, c'est le traitre. Alors, tiens-toi pour dire que si tu es sur mon chemin, j'oublierais les cinq principes pour tuer le traitre. Nous sommes d'accord ?

\- … Je … Je veux t'aider ! … J'ai, à cause de cet homme, le sang de mes camarades sur le dos. Et je …

\- Bien. Vue que nous sommes sur la même longueur, on va ouvrir les yeux, chacun de notre côté. Toi, fais tes missions et cherches à savoir si d'autres membres de la confrérie se font tuer. Moi, je vais protéger l'oreille noire.

L'elfe soupira de soulagement avant d'hocher la tête et partir. Luna prit alors son cheval et lui mit sa selle. Elle nota alors un bout de parchemin accroché à celle-ci.

\- _Luna. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. … Si c'était possible, j'aurais tout fait pour empêcher la purification. Je pense que tu ne voudras pas me voir avant un moment. Mais, sache que, je …tiens énormément à toi et que si tu veux me voir, tu sais me trouver. Néanmoins, je garde toujours un regard sur toi. Mon cœur t'est dévoué pour l'éternité. Lucien Lachance._

Elle regarda le parchemin avant de murmurer un _crétin, je ne t'en voudrais jamais._ Elle s'installa sur son destrier avant de commencer à se diriger vers Leyawiin où l'attendait Ugolin. Elle tourna la tête vers les remparts pour voir une ombre bienveillante la fixer. Elle fit un signe de la main à celle-ci qui répondit d'un même mouvement. Quoiqu'il arrive, il était là. Et elle espérait cela jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Mais qu'ils se retrouveront dans le néant.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à un prochaine fois._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Salut à tous et voici la suite que vous attendiez. En espérant que l'attente ne fut pas trop longue.**_

 _ **Oblivion appartient à Bethesda et les Oc sont les notre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 14 : ami peu commun._**

Il faisait brumeux lorsqu'elle arriva devant la ville. À croire que la tempête se préparait, plus violente que les autres. Elle descendit de son destrier et paya le palefrenier pour s'en occuper le temps de son séjour. Elle prit son sac et avança vers les portes lorsqu'une odeur nauséabonde la prit violemment. Elle recracha dans un buisson, impuissante d'empêcher l'odeur de pourriture de la prendre jusqu'à la tête.

C'était à croire qu'un Amat de cadavre s'était fait entassé tout près d'ici. Elle vit alors, juste à la lisière de la forêt, un bucher où les gardes brulants de nombreux cadavres décomposés ainsi que les restes de drémora.

\- Une porte d'Oblivion était ouverte. On finit de détruire les restes des zombis et autres créatures.

\- Merci soldat. … Au moins, je comprends l'odeur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la première qui régurgite son déjeuner avec cette odeur.

Elle avança à nouveau et poussa l'un des battants pour rentrer dans la ville. Passant devant la dame chanceuse, elle effectua une légère révérence et continua sa route jusqu'à une maison noblement décoré. Elle frappa au battant et attendit. Pas de réponse. Elle repensa au vieil annonceur lorsqu'une voisine l'interpella.

\- Si vous cherchez Ugolin, il se trouve au pied de la rivière. Il est partit pêcher.

\- Merci. Personne n'est entré ?

\- Non. Personne.

La nordique prit le chemin vers le port. Puis, elle se dirigea le long du fleuve qui bordait la ville. Rapidement, elle aperçue un homme allonger sur l'herbe devant une canne à pêche. Elle s'assit à côté de l'homme. Ce dernier était un elfe des bois richement habillé. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Eh bien ! eh bien ! qu'avons-nous là ? … Notre assassin aux brumes sanglantes ?

\- Salutation oreille noire.

\- Ma très cher Luna. Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom. Je te connais depuis ton entrer dans la confrérie.

\- Surtout depuis le jour où j'ai réussi à colorer toute les tenues de la main noire en rose. Pas vrai Ugolin.

\- Je me demande toujours comment tu as fait. Alors ? que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Plutôt moi. … Arquen pense qu'il te faudrait une garde rapprochée pour un petit moment.

\- Hmmm ! je vois. … Pourquoi pas, après tout, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider en ce moment. Trop de personne font le sacrement noir et les listes se multiplie sans cesse.

Luna se mit à rire, connaissant l'elfe des bois, ça devait le rendre chèvre. Elle se releva avec son camarade et prit ces affaires pour retourner dans la ville. L'elfe siffla et un immense chien accouru en leur direction. Ce dernier fit la fête à son maitre avant de se tourner vers Luna. Au début, grognant, mais, après quelques minutes, il se mit à japper de joie. Avant même que les deux ne comprennent l'animal se tenait contre la jeune femme, lui léchant affectueusement les mains.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je le vois faire ça. … Surtout avec un étranger. ..

\- Il a l'air gentil pourtant. En quoi ce serait anormal ?

\- … Il a été dressé à la protection et à l'attaque. …. Il a déjà tué plusieurs personnes qui ont essayé de me tuer.

\- Il doit aimer mon odeur.

\- Peut-être ça. Allons, rentrons. Je crois savoir que tu n'as pas mangé depuis ton départ en entendant les cris d'agonie de ton estomac.

\- Oh oui ! je serais capable de manger un mammouth complet si je pouvais.

Les deux rejoignirent la demeure de l'elfe. Ce dernier posa dans l'entrer son matériel de pêche et continua son chemin jusqu'en cuisine avec les prises. Luna prit la direction d'une des nombreuses chambres présentes dans la maison et choisit celle la plus proche de son camarade.

Lorsqu'elle se ressortit de la pièce, elle entra dans la cuisine et s'installa à la table pour se faire servir. Le chien, allongé dans le panier à ce moment-là, se redressa pour mettre sa tête sur les genoux de la nordique et émettre une sorte de couinement contant.

\- Je pense que le chien ne va pas bien. Il n'a jamais réagi ainsi. Pas une seule fois. Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe actuellement dans la confrérie qui pousse notre cher Arquen à te mettre à ma surveillance ?

\- … Comme tu sais, il y a un traitre …

\- Oui. Je suis au courant de ceci.

\- Eh bien, elle soupçonne qu'il n'est toujours pas mort. mais c'est seulement une supposition. Sans preuve, elle ne peut rien avancer.

\- … Hmmm. Lucien est venu me voir, me parlant de la même chose. À croire que le traitre est l'un des membres des plus proches de la main noire. Il avait même la supposition qu'un des membres de cette même partie de l'organisation était le traitre. Trop de connaissance de la hiérarchie. Utilisation de principe tel que la purification pour nettoyer nos rangs.

\- Ainsi que créer des divergences entre les membres.

\- _Diviser pour mieux régner_. Ce dicton prend tout son sens ainsi. Bon, on mange ? pas que j'ai faim, mais j'ai …

\- Faim ?

L'elfe se mit à rire avant de commencer à servir le repas et manger. Luna tritura son repas avec mélancolie, repensant encore à la mort de Vicente. Elle entendit un bruit d'étouffement. Elle tourna sa tête vers Ugolin et celui-ci tomba au sol en se tenant la gorge. Paniquée, elle se précipita vers l'elfe, poussant son repas avec violence.

\- Et dire que j'avais fait amoureusement ce bon petit plat.

Une veine palpita sur son front lorsqu'elle vit l'elfe allonger sur le sol avec un air faussement désolé pour l'assiette au sol. Elle attrapa le pichet d'eau tout en conservant son regard sur lui. Ce dernier notifia « l'arme » entre les mains de sa camarade.

\- Ni penses même pas !

\- Et dire que tu es censé être le chef de l'organisation la plus mortelle et noire de tout Nirn. … Pff ! t'es qu'un gosse !

Elle versa alors sur la tête de ce dernier l'eau alors qu'il tentait de se relever du sol et éviter le liquide. Quelques secondes plus tard, le chien, trouvant amusant le jeu, décida de participer en sautant sur son maitre et le lécher affectueusement.

\- Ah non ! Pas ça ! traitre !

\- Tu vois. Même le chien est d'accord avec moi.

\- Luna …. Help !

La nordique prit un morceau de viande et le présenta au chien qui suivit la bonne odeur jusqu'à sa paillasse. Ugolin se redressa en secouant ces bras couverts de baves.

\- Berk ! ça va pas partir au lavage. Merci Luna !

\- C'était un plaisir. Même si j'ai rien fait.

* * *

Luna regardait avec désespoirs le chef de la confrérie ronfler dans son lit. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et l'oreille noire dormait comme un mort. De quoi faire une déprime. Elle, elle n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil de la nuit. C'était l'horreur. Et maintenant, son unique occupation était de regarder dormir un elfe pendant la journée. Elle regarda son camarade le chien qui la suivait partout. Un vrai chien de garde … Pour elle.

\- On le réveille ou pas ?

\- Wouaf ?

\- On est d'accord.

Rapidement, elle attrapa le bord du lit et tira la couette violemment. Le froid fit frissonner l'elfe mais celui-ci préféra continuer son sommeil de plomb. Luna regarda alors son camarade de jeu et lui présenta son maitre. Le chien sauta alors sur le lit et laboura de sa langue baveuse le visage de son maitre. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement de dégout avant de pousser de sa main son chien en pestant.

Luna rejoignit la cuisine, espérant combler le vide qui était présent dans son estomac. Elle attrapa dans la réserve de l'avoine, du miel, quelques pommes ainsi que plusieurs épices qui sentaient rudement bon à son gout. Elle mélangea le tout et commença à creuser dans son bol son repas. Lorsqu'Ugolin arriva dans la pièce, il regarda l'étrange mixture avec un drôle d'air.

\- Jure-moi que je peux m'éviter de manger ça. …. Mon estomac n'y survivrait pas.

\- Pauvre elfe. Il n'aime pas ma cuisine.

\- Tu sais que ces épices sont utilisées pour faire du curie et l'autre, c'est de la cannelle ainsi que du sucre roux.

\- Ah bon ? j'aimais bien l'odeur.

L'oreille noire regarda interdit sa consœur avant de se saisir d'un morceau de pain avec de la viande et du fromage.

* * *

Luna regarda dans le vague les différentes pages qu'écrivaient Ugolin. Des noms, des lieux. C'était les noms de ceux qui faisaient le sacrement noir. Ceux qui avaient dédié leurs âmes à Sithis. Elle soupira, se sentant de plus en plus somnolente. Comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques heures, elle était capable de soulever des montagnes tellement elle était excitée. A croire que faire la paperasse lui avait coupé toute énergie. Comment l'elfe pouvait survivre à un travail pareil ? Elle, elle se serait déjà endormie.

Quelque chose lui prit alors la tête. Comme si on venait de lui mettre du chloroforme. Elle commença à s'affaisser dangereusement vers le sol. Tentant de se rattraper vers le bureau, elle vit avant que sa vision ne noircisse, Ugolin se précipité vers elle. Luna essaya de rester éveiller mais elle tomba dans la noirceur de l'inconscience sans pouvoir lutter.

Elle luta contre la noirceur, se sentant envelopper dans un brouillard à couper au couteau. Elle tourna les yeux, marchant dans cet espace entre les limbes.

Elle vit devant elle une ombre. Elle reconnut la silhouette de Lucien. Elle s'en approcha. Mais lorsqu'elle posa la main sur son épaule, elle le vit, blafard, avec le sang coulant sur le sol.

 _\- Luna …. Aide-moi …_

Elle se mit à hurler de terreur, cherchant à repousser l'apparition qui se tenait à elle. Puis, les ténèbres l'engloutir, la tirant vers le sol.

\- LUNA !

Frénétiquement, elle ouvrit les yeux, voyant Ugolin au-dessus d'elle, inquiet. Son souffle se calma et ces yeux papillonnaient, cherchant à s'habituer à la lumière. Mais rien n'y fait, elle retomba dans le néant du sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle se sentait avec tout le poids du monde sur le dos. Elle était épuisée et perturbée par le rêve qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui se tenait au bord du lit.

\- Tu te réveilles enfin ? Luna.

\- … Ugolin ?

\- Tu as dormis deux jours. Avec des poussées de chaleur. J'ai fait venir le médecin.

L'elfe avança sa chaise au plus proche avant de croiser les mains et de regarder la nordique.

\- Luna. J'aimerais que l'on parle sérieusement.

\- … Euh.

\- As-tu quelqu'un avec qui tu es lié ?

\- … Question assez alambiquer pour que je puisse te fournir aucune réponse.

\- Lié amoureusement. Souligna l'elfe.

Luna respira difficilement en regardant Ugolin, le visage rougissant comme une écrevisse. Elle remonta la couette jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que ces yeux de visible. La réaction, un peu infantile, fit sourire l'elfe d'amusement.

\- Qui ne dit mot consent.

\- … Ne dis rien à Arquen.

\- Parole d'oreille noire. … Sinon, je le connais ?

\- …

\- Donc, je le connais. … Membre de la confrérie donc ?

\- ….

\- Ouah ! Luna, j'ai connu des morts qui parlaient plus que toi.

\- Oui. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Il est membre de la confrérie.

Ugolin prit un instant pour réfléchir avant d'avoir l'illumination. Il se tourna vers Luna avec un sourire amusé.

\- Oh oh ? ne me dis pas que … C'est Lucien ?

Luna resta sans voix. Ça se voyait tellement que ça ? Ils avaient pourtant été discret elle et Lucien. Mais au fait, pourquoi il lui posait toutes ces questions ? L'elfe vit bien l'interrogation sur le visage de la nordique. Il respira longuement avant de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

\- A quand remonte tes dernières … euh … Tu sais … Ce que vous avez tous les mois…. Vous autres, les filles ….

\- … Je ne sais pas … Il y a pas longtemps, je crois ?

\- Luna. J'étais inquiet, j'ai fait venir un guérisseur. Il t'a ausculté et m'a dit quelques chose de troublant. Luna, écoute moi bien … Tu es enceinte.

* * *

 ** _Et fin niark niark_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Drem yol lok, salutation membres du cercle des lames et autres ^^. Me voici avec la suite des aventures de Luna dans Cyrodiil.**_

 _ **On remercie les reviews grandement car c'est le pain des écrivains. (- moi, je suis plus pousser sur le fromage. \- Shéo, tu as deux secondes pour disparaitre de ma page, sinon, je te colle en costard cravate pour une réunion sur les bonnes moeurs Niark! - ...)**_

 _ **Oblivion appartient à Bethesda.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 15 : Bonne nouvelle ou mauvaise nouvelle ?_**

Luna regarda l'elfe avec de grands yeux, secouant la tête complètement choquée.

\- … Tu … Tu te … moque de moi … n'est ce pas ?

\- J'ai pas l'habitude de faire des blagues de ce style ma chère petite Luna.

\- Je m'en serais aperçu, ce n'est pas possible.

Ugolin soupira en secouant la tête. Il regarda la nordique qui regardait le vide avec stupeur et surprise.

\- Refaisons tes symptômes ensembles si tu veux bien.

\- …

\- Moment de fatigue et d'hyper activités … Nausée matinal … Goût alimentaire très, mais alors très bizarre, évanouissement …

\- Il y a peut-être une autre explication …

\- Le guérisseur fut formel. Il n'a eu aucun doute.

Luna s'agrippa aux draps avant de hurler. Ugolin mit ses mains à ces oreilles sensibles. Le chien se glissa alors sous le lit, cherchant lui aussi un moyen de couvrir les décibels. La nordique se mit à pleurer ensuite, n'arrivant même pas à empêcher les larmes de descendre le long de ces joues. Puis, sans aucune raison, elle se mit à rire. Rire comme une démente. L'elfe soupira en regardant la jeune fille.

\- J'en connais un qui va avoir de long mois. …. Je le plains. … Luna. … J'aimerais que tu te calmes par pitié.

Luna regarda l'elfe avant de réussir à calmer sa crise émotionnelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ? Arquen va surement tenter de tuer Lucien maintenant. Et le traitre profitera pour la tuer à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais Ugolin ? Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, maintenant ?

\- Déjà … On se calme … et je trouve que c'est une bonne nouvelle moi. … Je peux choisir le prénom ? … Je peux être le parrain ? …. Je lui montrerais la mère de la nuit …

\- Ugolin …. Stop !

L'elfe s'arrêta dans son excitement pour fixer la nordique qui se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis pas sûr qu'il le veuille. …

\- Qui ? Quoi ? … De quoi tu parles … ?

\- Lucien … Est-ce que tu … ?

\- Eh bien, … il avait déjà parlé avec moi il y a un moment.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais te raconter.

* * *

 _Ugolin et Lucien admirait le coucher de soleil sur le bord de la rivière. L'elfe entendit l'impérial soupirer bruyamment. Connaissant l'autre, il avait quelque chose sur le cœur, mais n'était pas sûr de commencer la discussion._

\- _Qu'est ce qu'il te tracasse pour que tu souffles comme un dragon ?_

\- _… Eh bien … Disons, … De manière hypothétique …_

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Tu connais quelqu'un dans la confrérie qui aime une de ces sœurs…._

\- _Aimer ? comme dans aimer ? un tendre baisée, amour fou, batifolage, partie de jambe en l'air …_

\- _Ugolin !_

 _L'impérial venait de virer au rouge pivoine sous les rires de l'elfe qui glissait contre l'herbe à force de rire._

\- _Ha ha ha ! moi qui pensais que tu n'étais pas du style à t'intéresser à la gente féminine._

\- _… Merci. Maugréa l'impérial avant de s'arrêter et bégayer. …. Mais … Mais … J'ai jamais dit que c'était moi …_

\- _Je l'ai deviné mon ami… Alors, raconte à tonton Ugolin tes problèmes de cœur…_

\- _Ugolin ! … Bon ! voilà. Je voudrais savoir ce que penserait la confrérie si … Je … elle et moi … Nous …_

\- _Ouah ! à ce rythme-là, l'empereur pourrait mourir de vieillesse une centaine de fois. Dis ce que tu as d'un coup mon pauvre._

\- _…. F …_

\- _Je n'ai pas entendu. Parle plus fort._

\- _Fonder une famille. Réussi à dire Lucien._

 _Ugolin repartit à rire de plus bel. N'arrivant plus à empêcher son hilarité. Il regarda l'impérial qui sortait de sa tenue une dague avec une aura sombre autour de lui. N'appréciant pas franchement que son camarade se moque de lui._

\- _… Hin ! ha ha ! … Lucien, … On se connaît depuis longtemps. … Je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait des soucis dans la confrérie. C'est la famille qui pourrait s'agrandir en plus. Imagine, des dizaines de petits Lucien. Ce serait mignon à souhait._

\- _…. Je pense que je viens de perdre le peu de sanité d'esprit qui me reste à t'écouter._

\- _Attends ! je vais te répondre sérieusement. … Je ne pense nullement que ça poserait un problème à quelqu'un. Je serais même là pour éviter les débordements s'il y en a._

 _L'impérial respira comme rassurer en regardant l'elfe. Mais celui-ci prit une mine sérieuse avant de regarder Lucien._

\- _Il y a quand même une personne que tu devrais éviter à mon avis…._

\- _Qui ?_

\- _… Luna ! … Connaissant Arquen, si on touche à sa protégée, on aura des morts ou des eunuques si tu veux mon avis._

 _Lucien s'effondra au sol, blafard alors qu'Ugolin continuait la description des tortures que pouvaient faire Arquen à quiconque voudrait approcher Luna. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta en regardant l'impérial au sol, cultivant les champignons de dépression._

* * *

Luna riait avec Ugolin à l'image d'un Lucien traumatisé par Arquen. Il est vrai que l'elfe était un peu trop mère poule dans certain domaine. On ne se demandait plus ensuite pourquoi Lucien et elle évitaient que leurs relations s'ébruitent. La nordique sourit en sentant que peut être, sa vie prendrait un nouveau tournant. Le tout, c'est d'éviter que Lucien meurt à cause d'Arquen. Ugolin prit le chemin de la sortie avant de regarder Luna une dernière fois.

\- C'est un ordre de ton écoutant. … Vis !

\- Jurée.

\- Bon, maintenant, … si on se mettait à la recherche du véritable traitre ?

\- J'arrive. Mais avant, je veux manger un truc.

\- Mange le, mais loin de moi, j'aimerais ne pas avoir de vision d'horreur pour attaque à l'art culinaire.

La nordique gonfla les joues, frustrée parce qu'elle avait de drôle de gout. Ce n'est pas sa faute. … En fait, si, mais non. Une pensée traversa alors son esprit. Elle s'arrêta, pensant à une personne de qui il faudrait se méfier. … Elsa… Rien qu'en y pensant, elle avait peur. … Sa sœur, était mille fois plus traumatisante qu'Arquen. L'ainée était quand même le héros de Kvatch. … Donc, une folle qui a le courage de rentrer dans les portes d'Oblivion et de défier les Daedras eux même.

 _Au même moment._

Elsa se mit à éternuer sur le pauvre drémora. Ce dernier n'appréciant pas réellement de servir de mouchoir tenta, et le verbe est bien tenter, de tuer la nordique. Cette dernière frappa la tête de la créature avec sa lourde épée. Celle-ci transperça la boite crânienne du drémora, l'envoyant au royaume des ombres.

Puis, elle se releva, le frottant le nez chatouilleux.

\- Quelqu'un doit parler de moi en mal. …. Peut-être Jauffre ? Ou peut être Baurus…

* * *

 _Plusieurs jours plus tard._

Luna regarda le tas de poussière qu'était la réserve de bouquins de l'elfe. Tous les ordres de missions avaient été répertoriés dans deux endroits. Chance que Vicente envoyait un double de sa bibliothèque à Ugolin. Mais, lire toutes les missions depuis six ans, c'était comme mission impossible. Ne serait-ce que pour la première année, il y en avait plus de mille. Et trouver le traitre parmi ça, c'était chercher un divin chez Merhunes Dagon. Ou un dragon dans un trou de souris. Donc, mission impossible. … Le pire, c'était les sauts d'humeurs qu'elle avait. Elle pleurait pour un rien, ou riait pour un rien. …. Rire devant un cadavre, elle l'avait déjà fait. Mais rire devant un cadavre décapité, les entrailles sortant d'un peu partout et le crane enfoncer. Surtout, être capable de dire aux gardes qui te demandent pourquoi elle riait. _Il me donne envie de manger des spaghettis._ Vraiment, … c'était la pire semaine de son existence.

Un bruit suspect l'alerta. Elle se retourna, l'arme à la main avant de la rengainer, voyant arriver Ugolin avec un air sérieux.

\- Le traitre avance vite, trop vite. … Plusieurs membres de la confrérie sont morts cette semaine. Il essaye de détruire les têtes pensantes de la confrérie.

\- Il avait commencé par l'un de nos anciens avant de s'en prendre aux autres. … Je pense qu'il se sent menacer pour faire accélérer les choses.

\- Néanmoins, il conserve toujours l'anonymat. Et la seule personne, qui avait découvert qui était le traitre, a été tué par la purification.

\- Qui a demandé la purification ?

\- Quatre personnes sur toute la main noire. Le reste a accepté à l'exception de Lucien et de moi. … Mais bon.

\- Qui ? ça pourra peut-être m'aider à chercher.

\- Alors, Arquen, si je me souviens bien, Mathieu Bellamont, Banus et Alval Uvani. Mais Alval est mort dernièrement. Il est mort ce matin. On l'a retrouvé avec une épée plantée dans son corps ainsi que des traces de miel un peu partout dans la pièce. … Bref, le traitre l'a tué en utilisant sa faiblesse.

\- Il reste combien de membre de la main noire encore vivant ?

\- Alors, on a Lucien, Mathieu, Arquen, Banus, Belisarius Arius et Havilstein Sangblanc.

\- Donc peu. … Et des silencieux ?

\- Pareil. … Il y a toi, Daryns ainsi que Néron qui est à l'heure actuel dans l'archipel d'Automne. Je crois que Siam est encore vivant quoiqu'on n'ait aucunes nouvelles. Mais bon, il est en mission à Morrowind, et tu sais comme moi qu'il est impossible à localiser tant que sa cible n'est pas morte. Et tuer un membre du temple tout en évitant la Morąg tong, c'est très dur.

La nordique frissonna. Qui sera la prochaine victime ? Elle ? Lucien ? … Banus ? Arquen ? Et qui est le traitre ?

\- Tu es resté trop longtemps ici, Luna. Sors un peu pour te détendre. Tu arriveras peut être à avoir une solution te sauter au nez à ton retour.

\- Peut-être. La mère de la nuit pourrait peut-être le savoir aussi.

\- Nous verrons. Je pense lui demander ce soir. Mais pour le moment, va te détendre. Tu as une tête, ma pauvre, tu ferais peur à la mort elle-même.

\- Sympa.

Elle posa l'ouvrage et sortit de la cave pour rejoindre la place principale de Bravil. C'était jour de marché. Elle avança docilement parmi les étalages, ne cherchant rien en particulier. La nordique regarda les enfants courir dans les rues et rires à gorges déployées sans peur. Malgré la mort qui les entourait sans cesse, il était une bouffée d'oxygène pour les adultes. Machinalement, elle se frotta le ventre encore plat.

Une ombre plana au-dessus de son esprit. Comme mu d'un instinct profond, elle partit vers la maison d'Ugolin. Elle descendit rapidement dans la cave de ce dernier alors que celui-ci la regardait avec incompréhension. Luna ouvrit une carte rapidement de Cyrodiil et pointa des points marqué dessus.

\- Ugolin ! Viens m'aider !

\- Quoi ?

\- Donne-moi la position de chaque membre de la main noire.

\- Mais c'est la carte des caches de la main noire. Bon … alors, …. Banus est là, Lucien parcours cette zone depuis plusieurs jours. … Mathieu, ici. Et Arquen là. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Donne-moi maintenant la position de ceux qui sont mort ces derniers temps.

\- Alors. …. Ici, … je crois que notre nordique est mort là. … il y a aussi là.

\- … Tu ne trouves pas que les derniers suivent un certain itinéraire ?

\- … Maintenant que tu le dis.

\- Comme si c'était des assassinats de mission. … Lorsque nous sommes membres de la main noire, soit notre annonceur nous donne directement la mission, soit on va les chercher dans des points spécial.

\- Je commence à comprendre. Luna, tu connais comme qu'une personne qui ne connait pas les membres de la main noire.

\- Daryns ! … Oh par les divins ! … Il faut que … il faut que …

Ugolin attrapa les épaules de la nordique, l'incitant à se calmer. Lui aussi avait de nombreuses pensées qui traversaient son esprit. Mais il fallait garder la tête froide.

\- Où se trouve Daryns ? tu le sais ?

\- Non. … Seul Lucien le saurait. … Un membre de la guilde des voleurs aussi. J'ai demandé à des amis à garder un œil sur le jeune. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Il était l'une des cibles faciles du meurtrier.

\- Et tu sais où il y aurait un membre pas loin ?

\- Oui. … Mais je ne vais pas faire la bêtise de te laisser seul.

\- Oui et non. Si on n'arrête pas le massacre, même toi et moi ne pourrons pas arrêter l'assassin. Plus vite tu retrouveras Daryns, plus vite tu auras la piste du meurtrier.

Luna regarda incertaine la décision de l'elfe. Mais, il n'avait pas tords. Sans le savoir, Daryns suivait les ordres du traitre. Et le jeune elfe était manipulé par l'assassin. Elle en était sûre pour une bonne raison. Lors d'un des meurtres, il était avec elle. Et il a même été surprit en croisant un membre de la main noire pour la première fois. Il avait rencontré Banus et lui avait parlé comme il aurait parlé à l'un de ces frères de races, les elfes noirs. Sans savoir qu'il était l'un des chefs de la confrérie noire.

Quand elle lui avait dit, il a commencé à baragouiner des choses incompréhensibles avant de déprimer sur le fait qu'il ne pourra jamais à présent monter dans les grades. Cependant, Banus n'en a pas pris cas. Il a même trouvé amusant d'avoir un frère elfe dans les rangs.

La nordique se prépara alors rapidement à la nuit tombée pour rejoindre la cache des voleurs. Cette dernière se trouvait non loin de la ville, à une trentaine de minute à pied en marchant. Ugolin lui promit de ne pas faire de bêtise, néanmoins, il lui ordonna de prendre le chien avec elle. C'était important pour l'elfe compte tenu de son état.

Elle profita de l'ombre de la nuit pour se faufiler à l'extérieur de la ville suivit par son camarade le chien. Au bout d'un petit moment de marche le long du fleuve, elle arriva devant une cabane. Elle frappa deux coups, attendit, puis refrappa trois coups. Elle entendit une réponse par deux coups. La voie était libre. Elle poussa alors la porte pour trouver deux voleurs assis autour d'un repas.

\- Bien le bonsoir messieurs.

\- Salut Luna ! alors ? que nous vaut ton humble visite ?

\- L'elfe que je vous ai dit de surveiller ….

\- Daryns ? c'est ça ?

\- Oui

\- Il est à l'heure actuelle à Leyawiin. Il est même arrivé en fin d'après-midi … Il y a un souci ?

\- Par le sang des divins ….

Luna se redressa et partit en courant vers la ville. Courant pour arriver à temps. Elle arriva au pied de la ville, le corps en sueur, sentant comme si on venait de lui arracher les poumons à force de courir. Elle poussa les gardes de son passage et rentra dans la ville pour se précipiter vers la dame chanceuse. Ugolin devait aller la voir cette nuit.

Arrivant sur la place de la statue, tout son corps se figea. Quelqu'un se trouvait au-dessus de l'elfe au sol, une arme à la main ensanglanté.

* * *

 _ **\- Et coupé! Fromage pour tous et on se retrouve pour la suite dans les Shivering Isle!  
**_

 _ **\- Allô? association des bonnes manières, bonnes moeurs? J'ai une personne qui voudrait s'y inscrire à vie!**_

 _ **\- Aria? ... IL vient de partir en courant.**_

 _ **\- Lifi! Choppe le!**_

 _ **_ Nia! ça marche!**_

 _ **\- CHAT DEMONIAQUE ! **_

_**\- Bien. ça c'est fait. Il ne me reste plus qu'à dire à la prochaine fois ^^.**_

 _ **\- Nia oui :3! à la prochaine fois.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**bonsoir, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! De retour après une longue période d'absence, d'examen et de prise de tête. (après, on se demande pourquoi Shéo skatte chez moi).**_

 _ **Bref, nous retournons à notre Chère Luna qui est, comme qui dirait, dans un sacré pétrin avec Lucien. Mais je vous laisse le plaisir de lire la suite.**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, Oblivion appartient à Bethesda, et les OC à moi et ma soeur de plume.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ^^ et bon fromage ! ... IL EST REVENU , NAAANNNNN! SIIIIIII Ma très chère Cupcake !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16 : course contre la montre.**_

Luna s'élança sur la personne dans l'ombre et le frappa lourdement, l'envoyant loin au sol. Puis, elle se tourna vers Ugolin baignant dans son sang. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire narquois alors que son regard se voilant du voile de la mort.

\- … hin … Je crois … que … J'ai été … imprudent … Pas vrai … Luna ?

\- Arrêter de parler crétin ! il te faut un médecin.

Elle tira sa dague et coupa la veste de l'elfe pour voir la plaie et tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Lorsque la nordique souleva le tissu, elle sut qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle-même connaissait ce genre de blessure. Sans douleur mais qui était fatal. Même si on était le meilleur des guérisseurs.

\- A …adieu …. M … Mon dernier … ordre….

\- Tous ce que tu veux Ugolin…

\- Tues moi le salaud de traitre … et soit heureuse. Petite sœur !

La tête devint molle et tomba sur un côté. L'oreille noire venait de mourir dans les bras de Luna. Elle qui devait le protéger. En se relevant, elle prit les mains de l'elfe pour les mettre contre la poitrine et ferma les yeux. Puis, elle se retourna vers la personne qui s'était assommé contre la statue lorsqu'elle l'avait frappé. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'empoigna pour le menacer avec sa dague.

\- Daryns … dit-elle d'une voix froide. … Sais-tu ce que tu as fait au moins ?

\- … Luna ? … Mais … … je … J'ai fait la mission…. Celle que Lucien m'a donné.

\- Tu viens de tuer le maitre de la confrérie noire… donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas épargner ta vie.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la nuit. Luna se retourna, toujours aussi en colère vers le nouvel arrivant. Constatant avec effrois qu'il s'agissait de Lucien.

\- Tu viens admirer ton œuvre Lucien ? … Es-tu le traitre ? moi qui …

\- Non ! Luna … Je ne suis pas … je te le jure…Je te le jure sur mon âme. Je préfère me vendre aux Daedras que de trahir. J'étais venu empêcher le massacre. Arrêter la tuerie.

Luna regarda Daryns qui avait le visage de quelqu'un qui était innocent. Celui de quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas de quoi on parlait. Mais vu l'effroi inscrit sur son visage. Il avait compris son erreur. Il avait compris la faute qu'il venait de commettre. Celle de tuer le chef de la confrérie. Lucien s'approcha avant de tirer les deux dans une des ruelles sombres, se cachant derrière les maisons. Puis, il se tourna vers Daryns.

\- Je suis arrivé trop tard ! je pensais que j'arriverais à temps pour t'arrêter ! Par sithis, qu'as-tu fait ? es-tu fou ? m'as-tu trahi, et tu as trahi la confrérie noire ! pourquoi ? tu as rempli ta première mission en tuant Caledaen. Ensuite, tu as éliminé la famille draconis, comme il avait été ordonné. Et puis, il y a eu cette trahison ! J'Ghasta, shaleez, Alval Uvani, Havilstein Hoar-Blood... rien que des porte-paroles ou des silencieux. Sans compter Ugolin... l'écoutant en personne ! les membres survivants de la main noire ne doutent pas de ton innocence. Ils savent que tu ne fais que suivre les ordres. Ils pensent que c'est moi, le traitre !

Luna ouvra alors les yeux de peur. Elle regarda Lucien qui semblait terroriser. Il allait être lynché par la main noire. Et cela, parce qu'une personne avait changé les missions. Daryns se redressa, essayant de chercher des mots pour prouver son innocence. Mais aussi celle de son annonceur.

\- Le traitre a changé les missions et t'as envoyé vers les mauvaises caches secrètes. Mais aussi, et plus grave. Par ta faute, ils veulent aussi la tête de Luna. Car, ils la considèrent comme coupable à la traitrise. Nous avons été trompés, tous les trois.

\- Lucien … ce n'est pas vrai ?

\- Si Luna. Ils ont décidé de tuer ceux qui sont, pour eux, les traitres. Et comme tu es très lié à moi. … Ils te considèrent comme traitre, tout comme moi.

Luna s'effondra contre le mur, le teint blafard. Le traitre avait réussi à la faire accuser. Si elle avait pu l'attraper ce jour-là. Si elle avait pu lui enfoncer sa dague dans la gorge. Il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces massacres.

\- Daryns. Commença Lucien. Luna et moi sommes tous deux considérés comme traitre. Mais il te faut trouver les preuves de notre innocence.

\- Je ferais tous ce que je peux pour vous aider tous les deux.

\- On t'attendra à Gardepomme, la ferme où tu as tué la vieille femme de la famille Draconis. L'endroit devrait être désert. Je devrais y être en sécurité avec Luna.

Luna hocha la tête pour acquiescer à l'idée. Si elle restait ici, ils auraient vite fait de les trouver, elle et Lucien. La nausée la reprit et elle vida son estomac sur le sol sous le regard inquiet des deux hommes.

\- Luna… Tu n'as pas été empoisonné … dis-moi que …

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ça Lucien …. C'est autre chose.

Elle se frotta alors le ventre, essayant de se calmer. L'impérial nota alors le mouvement de la nordique avant de redresser la tête vers elle comme prit d'une illumination macabre. Le regard emplit de terreur.

\- Luna … tu … nous … es … enceinte ?

Luna nota alors l'expression avant de seulement hocher la tête. Lucien eut alors un mouvement surprenant pour Luna. Il la frappa à la tête, l'envoyant dans l'inconscience. Il l'attrapa dans ces bras sous le regard d'incompréhension de Daryns. Lucien était paniqué. Son regard filait dans toute les directions. Il se tourna alors vers son silencieux.

\- Écoute-moi bien Daryns. … Tu vas protéger Luna. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu la protèges. Fais m'en la promesse.

\- Sur ma vie annonceur. Je trouverais le traitre. Je le jure. Mais vous ?

\- Je mets en sécurité ce qui m'est précieux. Si elle reste avec moi, elle aura plus de risque de mourir dans son état. On aurait pu se défendre, elle et moi, en t'attendant. … Mais ça change tous. … Protège-la. Pitié, par le néant, protège la.

L'impérial porta la jeune nordique jusqu'aux écuries. Là, il l'installa sur sa monture et remercia une dernière fois l'elfe. Puis, il prit à son tour un destrier et partit vers Bruma, laissant les deux autres seuls. L'elfe noir tira alors la longe du cheval de Luna et partit pour la dernière place où il devait se rendre après avoir tué Ugolin. Anvil. Il nota la présence d'un chien les suivant. Mais il ne semblait pas être agressif envers eux. De plus, en cours de voyage, il précéda les cavaliers, grognant après les bandits ou les gardes qu'ils croisaient.

* * *

Luna se réveilla en sursaut sur la selle, frottant sa tempe douloureuse. Elle maudit alors Lucien, voulant savamment le tuer avec une fourchette. Mais lorsqu'elle se vit avec Daryns, elle blanchit.

\- Où est Lucien ?

\- Ah ! tu es réveillé ? … Lucien t'a assommé et m'a demandé de te protéger. … Il est parti seul pour Gardepomme.

\- Le fou … murmura-t-elle. … Il va à sa perte. … Faut que je le rejoigne pour …

\- Non ! Luna. Pour le sauver ainsi que vous, il faut que l'on trouve le traitre. Ainsi que des preuves.

\- Nous avons cherché sans trouver et tu …

\- Anvil … c'est l'endroit où se trouve la prochaine cache de message que je dois aller voir. … On doit y aller le plus rapidement possible pour mettre la main sur le traitre. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que …

\- La main noire ne nous trouve, moi ou Lucien. … Ils font partis des sphères supérieures de la confrérie. … Ce sont les meilleurs assassins. … C'est aisé pour eux de trouver une cible.

Les deux se regardèrent avant d'élancer leurs destriers au triple galop. Fonçant directement jusqu'à la ville portuaire.

* * *

Luna se tenait sur le haut du toit avec Daryns, regardant le tonneau à coté de le point d'eau de la ville. Ils étaient arrivés avant que le message ne fut posé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'une personne dépose le message.

Luna nota qu'une personne approchait nerveusement de la zone. C'était un elfe des bois. Luna sauta rapidement de son perchoirs et couru jusqu'à l'elfe pour le plaquer au sol. Daryns suivit pas loin, complètement choqué. … Luna y allait un peu fort à son gout. L'elfe des bois se redressa et tenta de frapper la nordique. Cependant, Luna décocha un coup de pied violent dans l'entre jambe de l'elfe, le clouant au sol. Elle sortit sans procès sa lame et la plaça sous le cou du poseur de message.

Daryns sortit, pendant ce temps du tonneau, le message et découvrit que la personne qui devait être tué par la suite était Arquen. Il retourna son regard vers l'elfe des bois qui était courbé de douleur au sol ainsi que de peur. D'une voix froide, Luna parla.

\- Est-ce toi qui pose ces messages ? Toi qui ordonne notre mort à tous ?

\- Je… je suis désolé ! je ne voulais faire de mal à personne ! c'est la faute de l'homme à la robe ! il… il m'a payé pour mettre ces choses dans le tonneau ! je ne connais pas son nom, et son visage est resté dans l'ombre. Il m'a appelé hier, alors que je me rendais au phare. Je pense qu'il vit ici ! ou il y vivait, en tout cas. Il m'a dit qu'il quittait Anvil. Je suis désolée, mais c'est tout ce que je sais ! non, je vous en prie ! le phare ! juste en dehors des remparts de la cité. Je crois que c'est là qu'habite l'homme à la robe ! dans… dans la cave ! je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ici, mais il y a une odeur atroce qui sort de sous cette porte. c'est comme si… quelque chose était mort là-dedans ! écoutez, c'est tout ce que je sais, vraiment… peut-être qu'Ulfgar œil-brumeux pourra vous en dire davantage. C'est le gardien du phare. Il a dû louer la cave à quelqu'un. Allez… allez voir Ulfgar. Il a forcément la clé de la cave. Vous savez … des … des fois que vous voudriez descendre... et maintenant, laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plaît !

Luna se releva, laissant partir en courant l'elfe terrorisé. Elle se tourna alors vers l'un des buissons avant de vomir à nouveau. Elle avait froid et surtout peur. Peur pour Lucien et pour tout le reste. Daryns la regarda avant de voir le chien se frotter à nouveau contre la nordique.

\- Euh … Luna … On va au phare ?

\- Oui. … Désolé pour … ça. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt le sol.

\- Aucun problème, ma sœur avait le même problème lorsqu'elle était … enceinte !

L'elfe regarda Luna avant de comprendre. Il se frappa alors le front sous les rires de la nordique quoi trouvait amusant la réaction démesurer de son apprenti. Les deux se dirigèrent à la sortie de la ville, s'avançant jusqu'au phare de Anvil. Luna essaya d'ouvrir la porte de la cave mais, rien à faire, elle était lourdement fermer. Daryns disparu quelques instant avant de réapparaitre avec la clé. Il l'enfonça dans la porte et ouvrit le passage. Lorsque cette dernière fut ouverte, une odeur nauséabonde de décomposition et de sang leur prit le cœur.

Le chien se mit à grogner fortement, prêt à l'attaque. Ils descendirent les marches et l'odeur pestilentielle devenait de plus en plus importante. Luna remonta son foulard contre son visage, espérant couper l'afflux d'odeur. Daryns fit de même et alluma sa torche.

Lorsque la pièce fut enfin éclairer, il n'était que amas de chair découpé et éparpiller. Des dizaines de cadavre maculaient le sol de leurs présences. Cadavre d'humain ou cadavre animal.

Luna eut un haut le cœur, tout comme son compagnon. Même si ils étaient membres de la confrérie noire, fallait pas croire qu'ils aimaient vivre avec un tas de cadavre à coté d'eux. La nordique avança dans la pièce avant de trouver un étrange autel macabre. La tête décomposée d'une femme se trouvait sur une plaque et devant se tenait des bougies ainsi qu'un journal. Elle attrapa se dernier et commença à le lire.

 _Ca va aller, mère. C'est presque fini. Je suis tout près. Si près. Pendant combien de temps avons-nous lutté ? Pendant combien de temps avons-nous attendu ? Trop longtemps, je m'en rends compte. Mais c'est presque terminé. Je te le promets._

 _letuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuer letuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuer letuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuer letuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuerletuer letuerletuerletuerletueretueretueretueretueretueretueretueretueretueretuer_

 _Maman maman tu es allongée et l'homme noir arrive et te fait mourir les mains de mon père sont rouges de culpabilité car il a tué la vie que nous avions construite_

 _Excellentes nouvelles, mère ! Enfin de l'avancement ! Lucien Lachance est venu au sanctuaire aujourd'hui, pour me parler ! Il m'a dit que la Main noire avait besoin de mes services. L'un des Annonceurs cherche à remplacer son assistant qui s'est fait tuer en accomplissant un contrat. Alors Lucien Lachance a suggéré mon nom ! J'ai rencontré l'Annonceur et j'ai été embauché en tant que son nouveau "Silencieux". Ha ! Lachance aurait aussi bien pu me donner un contrat pour tuer la Mère de la Nuit en personne ! Un pas de plus vers la réalisation de notre rêve. Je vais apprendre l'identité de la Mère de la Nuit et lui arracher le cœur. Oh oui, et j'ai quelque chose de spécial en réserve pour Lachance lui-même..._

 _J'ai été négligent. Trop négligent. Les corps, les brasiers. Tuer cet imbécile de Blanchard a été ma pire erreur jusqu'à présent. On m'a vu ! Je portais une cape et un capuchon et je me suis évanoui dans les ombres, donc personne n'a pu reconnaître ma véritable identité. Mais à présent la Main noire devient suspicieuse. Ils craignent une perfidie, ils suspectent l'existence d'un traître ! Je dois me montrer plus prudent que jamais._

Luna redressa la tête vers Daryns et lui fit signe de venir. Elle avait trouvé la preuve. La preuve de leurs innocences à elle et à Lucien. L'elfe eut un sourire et en même temps la peine en voyant la suite du journal.

 _Je les ai échangés ! J'ai échangé les ordres de morts ! C'était tellement simple ! J'ai pisté Lachance depuis son repaire de Fort Farragut jusqu'à la première cache secrète. Après que Lachance y eut placé les ordres, lorsque j'ai été sûr qu'il était parti, je les ai échangés ! C'était si facile. À présent le Silencieux de Lachance travaille pour nous sans le savoir, mère ! Oh, nous allons bien nous amuser. Son nom est ... L'un des membres de la Main noire m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de membre aussi ambitieux depuis que j'ai rejoint la Confrérie. Je vais utiliser cette ambition à mon avantage. L'imbécile ne se posera jamais de question sur les ordres de mort. A l'heure où j'écris, le Silencieux est en route pour éliminer sa première cible : l'un des membres de la Main noire elle-même ! Et ce n'est qu'un début. Le pion de Lachance va tuer un membre haut gradé de la Confrérie, puis un autre, et un autre, jusqu'à ce que la famille tout entière explose. Enfin, comme le veut la coutume, les survivants iront consulter la Mère de la Nuit pour lui demander conseil. Lorsque ce jour arrivera, je serai présent, prêt à plonger ma lame dans le cœur fétide de cette catin noire !_

Luna avait raison, c'était bien un membre de la main noire. C'était bien l'un des hauts penseurs de la confrérie qui était le coupable de la traitrise. Mais à lire le journal, il n'y avait pas le nom. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être n'importe lequel. Daryns se saisit alors du recueil, la peur se lisant sur son visage. Il avait vu quelque chose. Il prit, à la surprise de Luna, son épée et utilisa le plat de sa lame pour lire la dernière phrase.

\- _! riruom av ecnahcaL neicuL._ Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Luna.

\- Non. …

\- Lucien Lachance va mourir. … C'est Lucien la cible depuis le début. … c'est lui que le traitre veut tuer.

Luna ouvrit alors grand les yeux comprenant ce que ça impliquait. Le traitre allait utiliser la colère de la main noire pour arriver à ces fins. Il allait faire tuer dans le déshonneur Lucien aux yeux de la confrérie.

\- Lucien… Il faut aller le sauver … il faut.

\- … Pourquoi t'accuser alors ?

\- Parce que … parce que … Lucien tient plus que tout à moi. Je pense même que le traitre aurait rêvé de me tuer pour voir Lucien sombrer dans le désespoir.

\- Pourquoi alors ne pas l'avoir fait ?

\- Parce que je n'étais jamais seul. Toujours l'un des membres de la confrérie était avec moi. Ou j'étais introuvable. Je suis quand même l'une des meilleurs de la confrérie. J'apparais et disparais comme bon me semble.

\- Il faut partir.

Luna ne se fit pas demander et montait déjà, quatre à quatre, les marches pour rejoindre les chevaux. Daryns prit néanmoins dans son sac la tête de la femme. Il pourra peut-être trouver le traitre grâce à elle. Il fallait rejoindre Gardepomme le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

 ** _Et je vous laisse sur ce passage si dramatique ^^.  
_**

 ** _Mais bon, une bonne histoire doit avoir son coté mystérieux. Bref! je vous laisse pour ce soir et bonne soirée._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Salut tout le monde, je suis pas morte, (en tout cas, pas encore). Et oui, ça fais un bail. Vous allez penser, partie en vacances, flemmarde , ... Même pas! Un conseil, travaillez jamais de nuit. Par les divins, ce que ça décale. ON dort le jour, on bosse la nuit, et lorsque l'on travaille pas, on dort le jour et la nuit.**_

 _ **Je profite que je sois assez réveiller pour vous poster ce nouveau Chapitre. J'ai ma camarade de plume qui doit bien se marrer de mon état. Je dois être de la famille des Draugrs depuis quelques temps. (Lifi doit surement préparer l'arme au cas où je commence à grogner comme un draugr et que je devienne une momie blanche sans soleil XD!)**_

 _ **bref, voici le nouveau chapitre de Gloire à Sithis. je pense pouvoir donner la suite demain et terminer cette fic avant la semaine prochaine. Ainsi, je pourrais continuer avec Skyrim pleinement!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 17 : le sang de l'innocent._**

L'aube se montrait enfin depuis le début de leurs chevaucher. Les deux assassins étaient exténués par le voyage et ils leurs restaient encore une longue route avant d'atteindre la ferme des Draconis. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent s'ils voulaient avoir encore une chance de sauver Lucien.

\- Halte Camarade ! La bourse ou la vie.

Luna regarda d'un air dur les bandits qui venaient de leurs couper la route. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Peut-être qu'en poussant les chevaux au galop, elle et Daryns pourraient passer mais la présence des archers les dissuada. Un des hommes s'avança et décrocha de la selle, le sac de Daryns. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il tomba d'effroi en trouvant une tête de femme décapitée et nécrosée.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

Les bandits observèrent alors leurs tenues et constatèrent que c'était des membres de la confrérie noire. Le chef du groupe eut alors un sourire malsain en les regardant tous deux.

\- On se ferait un max d'argent en les offrant aux gardes …

\- Ou plus simple … vous les laissez partir et les gardes vous arrêtent gentiment. Dit une voix féminine.

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers une colonne de soldats avec à leur tête une lame, Elsa qui se tenait devant, les bras croisés. Amusée et en même temps en colère en regardant les bandits. L'un des malandrins pointa alors la nordique avec frayeur.

\- Chef, … je la reconnais … C'est la folle qui ferme les portes d'Oblivion.

\- La folle ? La folle c'est ma sœur, cul d'Horqueur. Dit Luna.

Elsa fit signe aux soldats de prendre les prisonniers et de les emmener à la ville dans les prisons. Puis, elle se tourna vers Luna qui était prête à repartir.

\- Eh bien …

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Elsa. … Je t'en prie … Je dois partir sauver …

\- Sauver qui Luna ?

\- Lucien ….

L'ainée regarda un instant sa sœur, voyant parfaitement la crise de panique dans laquelle se trouvait Luna. Elle siffla deux soldats qui lui apportèrent un cheval.

\- Luna. … Je t'accompagne. Tu auras besoin de moi, je pressens. Où devons-nous aller ?

\- Gardepomme.

* * *

Les trois cavaliers prirent la route. Ne prenant pas le temps pour faire une pause ou se reposer. Au coucher du soleil, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la ferme. Luna sauta de sa monture, ne la laissant même pas s'arrêter. Elle se précipita jusqu'à la porte, espérant que la main noire n'était pas encore arrivée. La porte s'ouvrit sous ces doigts, laissant apparaitre le visage froid d'Arquen. Luna regarda la femme, le regard surprit et terroriser. Cette dernière avait une dague saignante à la main et regardait sa jeune silencieuse. Luna fit un pas en arrière, se préparant à la moindre attaque. Une odeur de chair et de sang monta alors à son nez. Elle leva les yeux vers le fond de la pièce et blanchit. Elle s'écroula au sol, le regard vide, catatonique. L'elfe leva alors sa dague vers la nordique, fermant les yeux avant de donner le coup mortel.

Elsa attrapa la main de la haute elfe, lui broyant littéralement le poignet.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu pour oser lever la main sur ma sœur ?

\- … elle a trahis la confrérie. La loi est la mort.

\- Non ! Annonceur. … Luna et moi avons trouvé le traitre. Elle s'est faite berné comme moi par le traitre et … avança Daryns.

L'elfe regarda le jeune garçon, sortant le carnet mais elle ne le prit pas entre ces mains. Elle regarda Luna qui n'avait toujours pas bouger. Sa sœur s'approcha de sa cadette, inquiète du manque de réaction. Elle regarda alors sur quoi était attaché le regard de sa sœur et tomba en effrois.

Là, accrocher à une poutre, le corps couvert de blessure. Des sillons dans la chair et le visage. Mutilé jusqu'à la mort. Sur la poutre de la maison, accrocher comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, Lucien Lachance, mort sous les coups de ces frères. Elsa frissonna, voyant l'horreur digne des portes d'Oblivion. Et là, dans la pièce, trois autres personnes en plus d'Arquen. L'un d'eux s'approcha, l'épée à la main, vers Luna.

\- Elle a laissé mourir l'oreille noire ! elle doit mourir !

L'homme alla pour porter un coup fatal mais Elsa et Daryns réagirent d'un même mouvement. Ces derniers frappèrent l'attaquant, l'envoyant contre le mur de la maison. Le héros de Kvatch attrapa au cou l'homme et le souleva du sol sans trop d'effort avant de toiser le reste de l'assemblée.

\- Le prochain qui ose mettre la main sur ma sœur, je l'éventre et le laisse pourrir au soleil.

Elsa lâcha alors l'homme au sol puis, s'avança vers sa sœur pour la remettre debout. Elle souleva sa sœur comme si on relevait une poupée de chiffon. Luna ne bougeait pas. L'ainée installa sa sœur contre le mur de la maison, tournant le dos au cadavre. Surtout, faisant en sorte que Luna ne puisse le voir. Puis elle regarda Daryns qui se tenait, l'épée sortit, face aux membres de la main noire.

L'un d'eux s'avança, les mains bien en évidence. C'était le seul elfe noir chez les annonceurs, Banus.

\- Silencieux ! Ne craignez rien. La crise qui a menacé la confrérie noire a finalement pris fin. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons réglé son compte au traitre Lucien Lachance ! vous ne serez plus son pantin !

\- Je n'étais pas son pantin, écoutez …

\- Lachance voulait se venger de la confrérie noire pour une raison ou pour une autre, et s'est servi de vous pour faire son sale boulot. Continua Mathieu Bellamont. Et en vue de la présence de Luna à vos côtés avec des preuves sur le coupable, elle l'a été aussi. Mais maintenant, nous pouvons prendre un nouveau départ. Je vous donne le titre d'annonceur. Vous allez prendre la place de Lucien Lachance dans la main noire ! bienvenue !

\- Je ne veux pas la place de mon annonceur ! … JE VEUX LA TÊTE DU TRAITRE ! IL ÉTAIT MON FRÈRE, MON AMI, MON MENTOR ! ET IL EST MORT !

Le jeune garçon était furieux. Fou de rage. Les larmes étaient présentes au coin de ses yeux. La main noire avait tué l'un de ces frères d'armes, un qui était innocent. Il sentit une main lui attraper l'épaule. Il regarda alors Elsa qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Incitant à se calmer.

\- Arrêtes Daryns ! ça ne sert à rien. … Pour eux, Lucien est le traitre. Parla calmement Elsa. Laisse-les penser ça. Le traitre est toujours là.

La nordique attrapa le sac en tissu sur la selle du jeune homme et sortit la tête de la femme. Elle lança alors au milieu de la pièce la tête. Elle leva les yeux pour observer les gens. Chacun fut surprit, mais elle en nota un qui avait une réaction bizarre. Sa main s'était resserrer et son regard était bien emplit de surprise comme les autres, mais aussi de fureur. La nordique avança vers le crâne et donna un coup de pied dedans. L'homme fit un mouvement en avant, tendu comme le fil d'un arc. Mais réussi à se contrôler. Mise à part Elsa, personne n'avait vu la réaction. La nordique ressortit pour rejoindre sa sœur lorsqu'elle s'aperçu d'une présence en face de cette dernière.

Arquen se tenait devant la jeune nordique. Elle avança la main vers la tête de Luna. Elsa mit la main sur son épée, prête à agir au moindre mouvement suspect. La haute elfe souleva la tête de son silencieux et vit un regard vide de toute vie. L'étincelle qui était toujours présente dans son regard était morte. Ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

\- Luna … je … je suis … désolé. … Je pensais réellement que tu étais une traitre. … que tu … Luna … regarde-moi …

\- Vous avez fait assez de dégât. Dégagez de là. Dit froidement Elsa.

La haute elfe fit un signe aux autres pour partir. Tous prirent leurs montures et disparurent dans la nuit, laissant seuls Daryns, Elsa, Luna et le cadavre. La pluie commença alors à tomber. Elsa tira alors sa sœur dans la maison et fit signe à l'elfe noir de fermer la porte. Luna avança machinalement jusqu'au cadavre et toucha la peau froide de celui qui avait partagé son cœur avec elle. Les larmes coulaient enfin. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, les sillons de tristesse et d'incompréhension filant le long de ces joues.

\- Elsa … Il … Il … Il.

\- … oui Luna. Il est mort. Je suis désolée, ma sœur.

L'ainée vit sa cadette partir en hystérie. Elle pleurait et hurlait, s'accrochant au cadavre comme à une corde de survie. La nordique s'avança et donna un coup sec à l'arrière de la tête de sa sœur, l'envoyant dans les songes. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers Daryns.

\- Tu es prêt à m'aider ?

\- J'avais le plus profond respect pour Lucien Lachance et Luna ÂmedeGlace. Alors, aider la sœur serait un devoir et un honneur.

\- Bien. On va d'abord mettre au calme Luna. Puis, on va le décrocher de là et lui rendre un visage humain.

Les deux soulevèrent Luna et la posèrent sur un des lits encore propres de la maison. Puis, Elsa s'approcha du cadavre suspendu et sortit son épée. D'un coup sec, elle trancha les liens qui tenaient Lucien à la poutre. Daryns rattrapa son mentor et l'étendit sur le sol doucement. Il avait néanmoins un visage emprunt à une profonde tristesse mais aussi de dégout en regardant celui qui l'avait fait entrer dans la confrérie noire. On l'avait dépecé. Les cheveux avaient été arrachés avec violence. Elsa passa sa main sur le corps mutilé, sentant les muscles. Elle écarquilla les yeux, constatant leurs tensions, leurs rigidités. Elle n'eut aucun doute. Toutes les blessures lui avaient été infligées de son vivant. Il était mort en souffrant comme nul autre n'avait souffert. Son visage défiguré était marqué par la douleur. Son corps était tordu par les plaies et les coups. La souffrance l'avait marqué dans les derniers instants de sa vie, mais aussi dans sa mort.

Elsa se releva et partit fouiller la maison. Elle revint avec de l'eau, des chiffons ainsi que des vêtements des membres de la main noire qu'elle avait trouvée dans les sacoches de la selle de Crin d'Ombre.

Elle plongea dans l'eau le tissu et nettoya le corps mutilé, effaçant comme elle pouvait, les traces du massacre. Recousant même quelques plaies. Daryns, de son coté, fit de même. Puis, ils habillèrent le cadavre avec la tenue noire. Elsa prit un immense drap blanc dans une des armoires et enveloppa le cadavre avec. Ensuite, elle prit dans ces sacs, une amulette d'Arkay, le divin des morts et scella le tissu avec.

Daryns sortit de ces poches une petite fiole noire et fit couler sur sa main, l'encre sombre. Il apposa sa main sur le tissu, laissant la marque de la confrérie noire sur le drap blanc immaculé.

\- Que Sovngarde t'ouvre ces portes pour ta bravoure, Lucien Lachance. Pria Elsa. Et protège ma sœur. Continua-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- Que le père de la terreur t'accueille dans le néant pour ton service, mon frère. Continua Daryns.

Lorsque le soleil apparut le lendemain, Elsa sortit, une pelle à la main. Daryns s'occupa de Luna. Cette dernière refusait de parler, de manger et de boire. Elle restait, le regard fixer sur le cadavre. Bien plus tard, Elsa revint et fit signe qu'elle avait fini. Elle s'avança vers Luna avec un regard neutre.

\- Luna. Relève-toi !

\- … je … je n'en n'aurais pas la force. … Il est mort.

\- Oui ! alors vis pour lui. C'est dur, je l'admets.

Daryns attrapa le bras de l'ainée et lui fit signe de le suivre un instant dehors. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de Luna, il murmura à Elsa quelques paroles.

\- Votre sœur et Lucien étaient amants.

\- Je le sais. Je l'avais deviné.

\- Luna … je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous le dire, mais je pense que c'est important. La raison pour laquelle Lucien est mort, c'est qu'il a attiré après lui les membres de la main noire pour sauver Luna.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il est quelqu'un qui est difficilement trouvable. Voire impossible. Mais Luna ne pouvait pas disparaitre dans son état. Elle était l'une des cibles du traitre. Il voulait la faire disparaitre pour faire souffrir Lucien. Mais il a réussi à faire disparaitre Lucien avant Luna. Car …

\- Lucien s'est montré. A semé des cailloux sur son chemin pour que personne ne puisse trouver Luna.

L'ainée hocha la tête, comprenant en partie l'affaire. Daryns s'arrêta là, voyant Luna ressortir de la maison, se frottant nerveusement le ventre. Elle leva la tête, le regard un peu moins morne vers sa sœur. Cette dernière comprit le message silencieux et entra dans la maison avec Daryns. Les deux attrapèrent le corps de Lucien et l'emmenèrent à la fosse qu'avait creusée Elsa. Ils posèrent au fond de celle-ci le mort et rebouchèrent le trou. Elsa prit alors son épée et coupa l'écorce de l'arbre d'un coup sec. Puis, tailla contre le tronc le nom de l'impérial.

Elle se tourna vers Luna qui regardait le sol fraichement retourner devant l'arbre. Elle murmura quelques mots dans le vide.

\- _Attend moi Lucien, dans le néant, je reviendrai te voir après sa venue._

Puis, elle partit sans un mot sous le regard de son ainée. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils mais laissa partir sa sœur, comprenant qu'il fallait la laisser seule. Le héros de Kvatch se tourna vers l'elfe noir.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Tuer le traitre. Il a détruit la vie et l'honneur de mon frère. Banus m'a donné rendez-vous avec les autres membres de la main noire à Leyawiin. Je tuerais le traitre là-bas.

\- Tu as vu comme moi qui a réagi bizarrement ?

\- Oui. J'ai son visage marqué dans ma mémoire. Il va souffrir. Il va mourir. Le père de la terreur va l'accueillir bientôt.

\- Soit. Mais garde un œil sur ma sœur. Je dois encore affronter mes propres démons. Je ne pourrais pas la protéger.

\- Je l'ai juré à Lucien que quoiqu'il arrive, je la protègerais. Je garde toujours mes promesses.

Les deux se séparèrent sur ces mots. L'ainée resta encore un instant devant la tombe de celui qu'avait aimé sa sœur et mit un genou au sol pour le saluer avec honneur.

\- Je t'ai mal jugé Lucien Lachance. Je te remercie de ton sacrifice pour sauver ma sœur, mais tu as perdu ce que tu avais de plus précieux, ta vie. Tu l'as laissé seule, Lucien. Toute seule. … J'espère que tu t'en es rendu compte. Ou peut-être, tu le savais. … que si ce n'était pas toi. C'était elle. Et ça, tu ne pouvais pas t'y résoudre. Adieu, mon ami.

La nordique remonta sur son destrier et reprit la route du temple du maitre des nuages. On l'attendait là-bas. Elle tourna une dernière fois les yeux vers la maison qui disparaissait dans les brumes. Pensant à un innocent accusé et tué. Un innocent qui avait dorénavant rejoint le monde des morts et cela pour l'éternité.

Lorsqu'elle disparut dans la brume, une seconde ombre apparut. Luna était revenu sur ces pas. Elle s'approcha de la tombe, posant son regard sur la terre retournée. Elle tira de son cou son pendentif et décrocha celui de son père. Puis, elle creusa la terre meuble pour y déposer le collier. Elle releva la tête, regardant dans le vide. Tel une illusion, elle crut voir Lucien assit au pied de l'arbre, la fixer. Comme demandant pourquoi elle faisait ça.

\- Je voulais que l'on soit une vraie famille. … c'est une tradition de passer les colliers entre les membres. Je voulais que l'on soit ensemble. Dans la vie comme dans la mort. Alors … je te donne ce collier. Je veux que l'on soit lié ensemble. Lucien. … Je tuerais le traitre. J'aurais sa tête. Je vais lui faire sentir pourquoi on m'a appelé L'assassin à l'âme de glace. L'assassin des brumes sanglantes.

L'illusion eut un air triste avant de disparaitre. Luna laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle passa son bras sur ses yeux avant de respirer lourdement. Son visage était maintenant sombre. Neutre. On pouvait croire avoir affaire à la mort juste avant qu'elle ne vienne vous emporter pour le dernier voyage. Elle se releva et monta sur Crin d'Ombre qui l'attendait patiemment. Le cheval attendait la nordique. Sachant parfaitement que son maitre ne reviendrait jamais. Qu'il n'était plus de ce monde.

Luna devait rattraper Daryns. Ils devaient tuer le traitre. Le faire autant souffrir que Lucien avait souffert. Elle sortit son masque blanc. Elle le regarda avant de prendre une décision. Ce sera la dernière fois qu'elle le porterait. Il y aura une dernière personne qui verra le visage blanc et qui le hantera jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Son âme elle-même sera marquée par la terreur du masque. Elle frappa les flancs de Crin d'ombre et s'élança à la poursuite de l'elfe. Un homme allait mourir et rejoindre le territoire des ombres avec beaucoup de souffrance.

* * *

 _ **J'avoue, lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'ai un peu pleuré. on peut me comprendre. Lorsque j'ai fais pour la première fois la mission, j'étais sûre de le sauver, et bas non ! Je suis arrivée trop tard.**_

 _ **Néanmoins, l'histoire ne se termine pas sur ça. On a encore plein de truc à faire, tuer les daedras, s'occuper du traitre, voir si le temple des divins de la cité impériale peut être repeint de toute les couleurs. (voir avec Shéo et Lifi pour ça).**_

 _ **aller! A la prochaine et laissez moi des Reviews ^^**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Salutation à tous, me voilà de retour en ce début d'année. Je vous offre un nouveau chapitre avec notre amie Luna. La pauvre Luna.**_

 _ **Le monde appartient à Bethesda et l'histoire à moi et ma soeur de plume. bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 18 : Gloire à Sithis._**

Daryns entendit les sabots d'un cheval dans son dos. Il tourna le regard rapidement pour voir une personne portant une armure noire comme la nuit. Des filins rouges étaient brodés sur les coutures. Mais ce qui attira le plus son regard, c'était le masque que portait la personne encapuchonnée. Un masque blanc avec deux tracés noirs pour dessiner les yeux. Lorsque la personne arriva à son niveau, il sentit comme une étreinte froide. Comme s'il était en haut d'une montagne en pleine tempête de neige. La présence lui était familière. Au moment où la personne arriva à son niveau, ces doutes furent effacés.

\- Luna ?

\- … Nous avons un traitre à tuer Daryns. Dit la femme d'une voix froide.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir … ?

\- Oui. Je veux le faire mourir. Je veux planter ma lame de souffrance dans sa chair et lui la faire ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

L'elfe hocha la tête pour acquiescer. La femme lui fit signe de s'arrêter, ils avaient à parler avant d'affronter le reste de la main noire. Luna mit un pied à terre et sortit de ces sacoches la tenue noire qu'avait refusée Daryns de la main de Banus. L'elfe regarda le vêtement avant de porter son regard sur la nordique avec incompréhension.

\- Si Lucien devait mourir, il a décidé que tu serais son remplaçant. En tant que silencieux, je te donne ses robes. Tu es digne de les porter mon frère.

\- Non je….

\- Si, tu mérites. Et tu les mériteras encore plus lorsque le traitre mourra de ta main ou de la mienne.

\- Je ferais honneur à mon mentor. Dit l'elfe d'une manière solennelle.

Rapidement, Il mit la tenue et s'arma comme le devait un assassin en chasse. Luna lui fit signe qu'il était temps de partir. Lorsque la nuit fit place au jour, ils se tenaient face à la ville de la dame chanceuse. Luna eut un soupir de tristesse. Daryns la regarda alors inquiet mais la nordique lui fit signe d'avancer. Elle le suivrait mais jamais ne paraitrai devant les autres membres de la confrérie noire. L'assassin laissa sa consœur seul et partit rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Là, il trouva les autres membres de la confrérie noire. Il sentit alors la présence de Luna sur la place. Il tourna les yeux discrètement avant de voir une ombre installée sur l'un des toits qui trônaient la place. Assise, invisible pour ceux qui ne prêtaient attention. Lorsque Daryns fut devant les quatre personnes restantes de la main noire, il garda un œil discret sur le traitre. Arquen s'avança vers lui et prit la parole en présentant la statue de la dame chanceuse.

\- Regardez, la Mère de la nuit ! Les gens du coin appellent cette statue La vieille dame chanceuse. Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de leur chance réelle. Cette effigie de pierre masque l'entrée du site impie le plus révéré de la confrérie noire : la crypte de la Mère de la Nuit elle-même !

L'elfe reconnu l'endroit où il avait tué l'oreille noire. Il se sentit mal pour le coup car c'était lui qui, par ce meurtre, avait scellé le destin de son maitre Lucien.

\- Nous commencerons dans un moment. Je vais réciter une incantation, et nous pourrons ensuite descendre dans la crypte et essayer d'obtenir une audience avec la Mère de la Nuit. Je sais que tout cela est très impressionnant, cher enfant. Suivez-nous et tout ira bien. Bien, voyons ce que le futur nous réserve.

L'assassin bougea légèrement sur le côté, vérifiant de son coin de l'œil ses armes. Il releva la tête en entendant l'étrange rituel d'Arquen.

\- _Matrone impies les membres de la main noire vous implore. Révélez-vous maintenant ! oh magnifique mère de la nuit ! afin que nous puissions vous demandez conseil._

La statue fit alors un mouvement étrange. Daryns sursauta en entendant le cri d'une vieille femme que l'on égorge. Il mit sa main à sa dague avant de comprendre que c'était la statue en elle-même qui criait. Là, sous son regard, il vit la statue de la dame chanceuse se courber se tordre. Son visage simple se stria de stigmate. Il frissonna d'effroi à l'apparence cauchemardesque de la vieille femme tordu. Puis, il vit les enfants qui se trouvait autours de la vieille dame chanceuse se désagrégèrent, prenant la forme de cadavre emplit de souffrance. Ça lui rappelait son seul et unique passage dans une porte d'Oblivion mais sur Tamriel avec une vieille statue de vieille dame aigris. … Pourquoi était ce ainsi ? Il aurait préféré pour le coup qu'il n'y ait que seulement une trappe qui apparaisse, pas que la statue change de forme.

Arquen prit position et s'avança devant la statue. Au pied de celle-ci se trouvait dorénavant une trappe. Chacun descendit à son tour, Daryns en dernier. Il fit signe à Luna rapidement de les suivre. Cette dernière sauta sur la place silencieuse et arriva au niveau de l'elfe qui commençait à descendre. Rapidement, elle passa un sort d'invisibilité sur son corps et prit le même chemin que les autres membres de la main noire.

Arrivé dans le caveau, Daryns s'avança à la lumière des torches, laissant Luna se glisser dans les ombres silencieuses. Heureusement, personne n'avait noté sa présence. Les deux virent alors les membres de la main noire autours d'un spectre de femme. Arquen en avant du groupe et Banus, Belisarius Arius ainsi que Mathieu Bellamont.

\- Que signifie cette invasion ? qui ose déranger mon sommeil ancien !

\- Bien aimer mère de la nuit. Vierge très impie. Nous implorons votre pitié en ces heures les plus noires. La main noire vient vous demander conseil.

\- Ah oui, je vous attendais.

Tous s'agenouillent maintenant près de Sithis.

\- Et il manque l'oreille noire qui a lui aussi rejoint le père de la terreur. De même que pour son successeur. Et vous venez troubler mon sommeil pour en désigner un nouveau alors qu'il y a un traitre parmi vous.

\- Le traitre est mort, mère bien aimée. Nous sommes venus vous demander votre bénédiction. Faites l'un de nous votre écoutant afin que nous puissions restaurer la main noire.

Le spectre prit un air courroucé. En colère avant de se tourner vers chaque membre coupable du meurtre de l'annonceur. Puis, elle fixa la haute elfe avec colère.

\- Petite idiote ! Lucien Lachance m'a servi jusqu'à son dernier souffle…

Avant même qu'elle ne put finir, le traitre sortit sa lame et cria.

\- Assez ! ça suffit ! vous allez tous payer pour les souffrances que vous m'avez fait subir. Je détruirais la mère de la nuit et ça sera la fin de la confrérie noire.

L'homme sauta sur son premier camarade et lui planta la dague dans le torse. Ainsi Belisarius mourut. Puis, avant que les deux autres membres de la main noire ne puissent réagir, il s'élança vers le suivant. Il leva le bras, prêt à prendre à nouveau la vie. Sa lame s'entrechoqua alors contre un métal. Puis, apparaissant dans la lumière vacillante des torches, un visage blanc. L'homme ouvrit la bouche et se prépara à réattaquer. Le spectre au visage blanc attrapa son poignet et le lui tordit violemment. Le forçant à lâcher son arme. Puis, il le lança au sol avant de se précipiter vers le traitre. Le spectre noir sortit alors deux lames pour les planté dans les flancs du traitre. Il s'assit alors sur ce dernier, approchant son visage sans âme de celui du traitre.

\- Oh douce ombre de la mort ! … venez étreindre un traitre ….

\- Qui qui … qui es-tu pour m'empêcher de me venger ?

\- … Un assassin sans âme. … Gloire à Sithis.

Arquen reconnu Luna. Luna les avait suivis. Et là, elle était sur le traitre, assoiffé de sang et de rage. La pièce commença même à geler par endroit.

Luna concentra dans ces mains une orbe grisâtre-blanchâtre. Puis, elle regarda l'homme qui continuait d'hurler de rage et qui tentait de sortir les lames de son corps pour frapper la nordique. Cette dernière tourna alors sa tête vers lui. Puis, elle enfonça dans la bouche de l'homme l'orbe.

Le traitre ouvrit les yeux avant de les révulser. Il tenta de cracher le sortilège mais Luna maintenait sa main contre sa bouche. Chaque personne vit le corps du traitre se convulser. Des fines blessures apparurent sur sa peau. Ces yeux commençaient à saigner. Daryns vit avec horreur du sang couler des oreilles et des traces de blessures apparaitre au niveau de la gorge. Chacun pouvait entendre les hurlements du traitre. Chacun pouvait sentir la douleur qu'il endurait. Puis, au bout d'un petit moment, les cris se turent, le corps se figea, le sang sécha. Le corps désarticulé par la douleur sombra dans la mort.

Luna se redressa du cadavre, le sang maculant ces mains ainsi que son masque et ses vêtements. Elle regarda le traitre au sol. Elle ne se sentait pas soulager. Elle n'avait juste qu'un sentiment d'amertume, un sentiment de colère non calmer. Même si elle l'avait tué. Même s'il était mort avec souffrance. … Lucien ne reviendra jamais. Daryns s'avança vers sa camarade. La nordique le fixa avant de mettre la main à son masque et le retirer. Chaque personne encore présente dans le caveau pouvait voir le visage en pleur de la nordique. Elle regarda l'elfe noir avant de pleurer sur son épaule.

\- … Il … il … Il ne reviendra pas ?

\- Non. … Il est mort Luna. … Lucien est mort.

\- Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme lâcha son camarade avant de s'affaler contre l'un des murs pour pleurer en silence. Les autres membres de la main noire encore vivant regardèrent impuissant et coupable la tristesse de leur sœur.

La mère de la nuit apparut satisfaite. Elle se tourna alors vers Daryns avec une lueur de fierté.

\- Nous nous rencontrons enfin. J'ai suivi votre étrange voyage au sein de la Confrérie noire, mon enfant. L'assassinat du vieux Belin… l'exécution d'Adamus Phillida… la façon dont vous avez suivi et tué chacun des membres de la famille Draconis… La purification du sanctuaire de Cheydinhal. Vous, un simple apprenti, avec même réussi à éliminer la moitié de ma Main noire à vous seul !

Daryns fixa le fantôme mais préféra garder le silence.

\- Ah, vous choisissez de rester stoïque ? Vous restez silencieux même face à mon apparence terrifiante ? Votre obéissance silencieuse est très recommandable. Si seulement mes autres enfants m'avaient aussi bien servi ! Je connais les intentions ce Mathieu Bellamont depuis son plus jeune âge, voyez-vous… Je connaissais sa soif de vengeance. J'aurais pu en informer mon Écoutant, mais j'ai refusé ! il était hors de question que je récompense une telle incompétence ! Ugolin était faible. Alors, j'ai laissé Mathieu Bellamont s'engager sur la voie de la destruction. Tout comme j'ai décidé de vous laisser l'intercepter.

La nouvelle fit sursauter le jeune elfe. La mère de la nuit savait ? Elle savait depuis le début qui était le traitre ? Elle savait qui avait tué les autres membres de la confrérie noire ? La révélation le choqua. Mais une voix, dans l'ombre, grogna de colère.

\- Vous ! … COMMENT ? Comment avez-vous osé ? Nous qui vous obéissons sans arrière-pensée. Nous qui sacrifions nos vies pour la gloire de la mère de la nuit et du père de la terreur. Vous qui avez laissé mourir Lucien sous les coups de ces frères et sœur ? Vous n'êtes que …

\- Suffit silencieux ! s'indigna la matrone impie. Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi, la mère de la nuit, de cette manière.

\- Parce que la confrérie noire était ma famille. Ma vie. … parce que la confrérie noire m'a offert un toit, une famille, des amies. Je vous voyais comme bien d'autre comme ma mère, mais la confrérie noire m'a trahi. M'a jeté aux ordures. M'a proclamé traitre.

Luna se dressa de toute sa stature. Puis, de colère, elle se retourna et sortit. Laissant ainsi la mère impie sur cette accusation.

Plusieurs minutes après, Daryns sortit à son tour de la crypte de la mère de la nuit accompagné d'Arquen et Banus. Les deux seuls rescapés de la main noire. Ils trouvèrent Luna assise au pied de l'ancienne maison de l'oreille noire, à ces pieds, le chien gardien d'Ugolin. Ce dernier grogna dès leurs arriver mais laissa néanmoins Daryns s'installer contre le mur à côté de la nordique. Cette dernière regardait dans le vague. Elle avait l'air morte mais respirait encore. Son visage était dénué de toutes étincelles. Banus regarda Luna avant de baisser la tête, résigné.

\- Luna. … Même si ça n'a plus d'importance à tes yeux maintenant. … Nous avons … Non, j'ai mal agi envers toi et Lucien. … J'aurais dû croire en votre innocence car je vous connaissais l'un et l'autre comme des amis. … je regrette que tout ce qui s'est passé.

La femme tourna son visage vers l'homme. Elle se redressa avant de lui coller un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- … ça … Je l'ai mérité. … J'ai été l'un de ceux qui ont détruit ce que vous aviez construit.

\- Faudra longtemps avant que je ne te pardonne. Laisse-moi le temps. Dit Luna avec peine, puis, elle se tourna vers la dernière personne. … Arquen !

La haute elfe sursauta. La voix était ferme, haineuse, froide. Jamais Luna ne lui avait parlé avec autant de rage.

\- Oui Luna ?

\- … Je quitte la confrérie noire. … trouve-toi un nouveau silencieux.

La déclaration mit un froid entre toutes les personnes présentes. Luna s'en fichait. Elle commença à avancer vers la sortie de la ville suivit par le chien d'Ugolin. La haute elfe tenta de se saisir de l'épaule de la nordique mais l'animal grogna en sortant cette fois ci les dents. L'ex assassin siffla le chien avant de regarder chaque personne. Puis, elle regarda Daryns qui était dorénavant l'oreille noire.

\- Si Lucien t'a bien formé. Tu sauras où me chercher.

Sur ces mots, elle concentra une étrange orbe violette. Elle attrapa le collier du chien et disparut dans un brouillard opaque. Lorsque tous purent distinguer à nouveau la place, il n'y avait personne. Daryns tourna alors sa tête vers la lumière du jour qui apparaissait avant de soupirer.

\- … Plus jamais la confrérie noire ne pourra la retrouver.

\- Tu sais où elle est partie ? demanda expressément Arquen.

\- … et pourquoi je vous le dirais ? … Vous n'avez pas fait assez de dégâts ? … vous voulez en rajouter ? ou juste parce que vous avez des envies de suicides par mort violente ou très, très lente ? vous avez beau être la personne qui lui a sauvé la vie. Vous êtes celle qui l'a lui pris. … Vous êtes celle en qui elle avait le plus confiance et vous avez tué celui à qui elle tenait le plus. Alors répondez-moi, Arquen ? N'avez-vous pas assez fait ?

La femme ne put répondre. … Elle regarda l'endroit où se trouvait Luna quelques instant auparavant. Méditant sur ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps. Elle se redressa, décider à trouver son ancien silencieux pour lui parler. Ou, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander de lui pardonner. Elle partit, laissant ainsi seuls les deux elfes noirs. Le plus anciens se tourna alors vers l'oreille noire.

\- Tu sais où elle est, n'est ce pas ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée. … elle m'a quand même donné quelques tuyaux ou aides. … Et Lucien m'a fait promettre de la protéger.

\- Et pour Arquen ?

\- … Seule Luna sait. Si elle voudra lui pardonner. Elle trouvera son ancien annonceur.

Le jeune elfe soupira. Sentant de la peine mais aussi de la colère envers la mère impie. … mais le seul moyen de protéger Luna à l'heure actuel, c'est d'être l'oreille noire. … lorsqu'elle aura disparu de Cyrodiil et que personne ne pourra plus jamais la retrouver, il verra à quitter à son tour une confrérie qui s'est trahis toute seule.

\- … Gloire à Sithis. Dit-il laconiquement.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, on va arriver bientot à la fin de cette histoire et je pourrais donner la suite tranquillement dans Skyrim sans avoir le poids du spoil ^^._**

 ** _bonne journée à tous_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Nous arrivons à la fin de l'aventure. La fin d'une ère.**_

 _ **Et oui, Oblivion va se terminer.**_

 _ **J'annonce donc le retour de Lost Legacies. La prochaine fois que je posterais il y aura la suite des aventures de Fenrir. ^^**_

 _ **Bethesda est toujours possesseur d'Oblivion. Et Les OCs appartiennent aux auteurs de cette humble histoires.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 19 : Selon Carpe diem_**.

 _Kvatch._

La capitaine Tierra observait les travaux qui étaient fait dans la ville. Mais beaucoup restait à faire. De nombreux habitant avaient quitté la ville et ne voulaient y retourner. Trop de souvenir, trop d'horreur s'y était déroulé. Elle soupira, appuyer contre une caisse, se souvenant du jour où la porte s'était ouverte. Ce jour maudit où les royaumes des Daedras s'étaient déversé sur la ville, tuant hommes, femmes, enfants sans distinction ni remords.

Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule la secouer légèrement. En tournant la tête, elle reconnut avec surprise l'une des rares survivantes qui avait trouvé refuge dans la cathédrale en ce jour maudit.

\- … je vous reconnais … vous étiez là le jour où la porte a été ouverte.

\- Exact. … Je vous ai aussi reconnu. Tierra c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Mais je suis navré, je n'ai pas de souvenir de votre nom.

\- Je ne l'avais pas donné. … Je suis Luna. Luna ÂmedeGlace. …

\- Et votre fiancé ? … il est venu avec vous ?

\- … Il est mort. … Je cherche un endroit où me poser. … Oublier les horreurs que je viens de vivre.

La femme baissa la tête, offrant ces condoléances à la nordique. Puis, elle pointa plusieurs maisons vides en plus ou moins bons états.

\- Leurs habitants sont soit mort, soit ont quitté la ville. … prenez l'une d'entre elle. … inscrivez-vous sur le registre pour dire qu'elle vous appartient dorénavant.

\- Merci. … Allez viens le chien. … On va trouver une nouvelle maison.

La soldate regarda la nordique s'éloigner, sentant le poids du chagrin sur les épaules de Luna. Mais silencieuse, elle la laissa avancer. Elle devait oublier.

* * *

 _Cité impérial, guilde des voleurs._

Arquen siffla de colère et de désarroi, être obligée de demander aux chefs des voleurs pour avoir une information. Luna était introuvable depuis des semaines. La jeune nordique était douée pour disparaitre. Trop doué. Pas même la confrérie noire ne pouvait la trouver alors qu'elle arrivait pourtant à trouver chacune de ces victimes même les mieux caché.

Elle poussa la porte et vit plusieurs personnes la fixer avant de revenir à leur activité. Elle vit deux anciens avec qui elle avait vu Luna discuter plusieurs fois lors des missions. D'un pas rapide, elle s'en approcha. Lorsqu'elle fut à porter de voix, l'un d'eux se retourna et la fixa du regard.

\- Oui haute elfe ?

\- … Je … Je suis là pour avoir des informations sur Luna ÂmedeGlace. J'ai de quoi payer.

\- … Luna ? La petite nordique ? celle qui trainait avec l'impérial à la natte ?

Arquen eut un frisson, reconnaissant la description de Lucien Lachance. Il avait aussi des contacts avec la guilde des voleurs ?

\- Oui. Cette jeune nordique.

\- … La dernière fois qu'on a entendu parler d'elle, c'était il y a plusieurs jours. … Elle a parlé de partir.

\- Vous savez où ?

\- Et pourquoi donc ? qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas une meurtrière de masse en quête de vengeance et qui s'est habillé comme la confrérie noire pour trouver l'une des membres de cette dernière ?

\- … Je … Je … j'ai fait une erreur. Je dois la voir pour me faire pardonner.

Le voleur la regarda quelques instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Il souffla lourdement avant de regarder la haute elfe avec air fatigué.

\- La petite est venue récupérer la plupart de ces affaires qu'elle avait laissées ici. Elle a aussi récolté toutes les dettes qu'avaient certains membres envers elle. … Elle est ensuite partie sans un seul mot.

\- Vous ne savez pas où ?

\- Non.

\- Soit.

Arquen partit sans un mot, le cœur plein de remord. L'un des jeunes voleurs s'approcha alors de l'ancien avec une mine confuse.

\- Pourtant, on sait où elle est. Luna. … On sait où elle est partie pourtant. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?

\- Parce que la petite ne veut plus avoir affaire avec la confrérie noire pour le moment. Faut la laisser tranquille. Elle a vécu quelque chose de grave et a besoin de prendre de la distance.

\- Soit.

Les deux voleurs restèrent à contempler la porte avant de décider de retourner à leur boulot. Il devait avoir une cargaison provenant du marais noir qui ne devait plus tarder. Un gros coup a préparé quoi.

* * *

 _Cheydinhal_

Daryns regardait sa lettre. Il avait passé un long moment à l'écrire, réunissant les informations qu'il avait récolté. Luna devait savoir que sa sœur allait partir de Cyrodiil. Il se saisit de la lettre de Banus et la glissa dans la sien. Puis, il ferma l'enveloppe et la scella d'un cachet de cire. Il reprit sa plume pour noter le destinataire lorsqu'il entendu une personne se glisser derrière lui. Sa main se mit discrètement sur sa dague et il tourna la tête. Reconnaissant Arquen, il relâcha doucement son attention mais conserva une distance sécuritaire vis-à-vis de la haute elfe.

Depuis le départ de Luna, Arquen était acariâtre, solitaire, nerveuse. Bref, traumatisé par le départ de Luna.

\- Oreille noire ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Arquen ? … Un souci ?

\- … Est-ce une lettre pour Luna ?

L'elfe noir regarda le papier dans sa main avant de tourner le regard vers la haute elfe. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Il prit alors le masque froid de la neutralité.

\- En quoi ma correspondance t'intéresse-t-elle ?

\- … Je ne la trouve pas. Elle a disparu. Personne ne semble l'avoir vu. Elle a peut-être …

\- Suffit !

La femme s'arrêta, regardant le visage coléreux du chef de la confrérie noire. Il la regardait furieux, dégouté.

\- Tu veux aller la voir après tout le mal que tu lui as fait ? tu crois en avoir le droit ? Arquen ! réponds-moi ?

\- … je … je … Je dois lui parler. M'excuser. Je m'étais fourvoyée.

\- Non ! c'est à Luna de venir jusqu'à toi. … J'ai déjà parlé avec elle. Sa décision est de prendre une distance avec la confrérie et ces membres jusqu'à ce que son cœur arrête de saigner. Alors, en tant qu'oreille noire, je t'ordonne de ne pas tenter de la retrouver.

La haute elfe baissa la tête et sortit de la pièce. Daryns s'affala contre son siège, sentant la pression descendre. Puis, il regarda son enveloppe et se releva. Il prit sa cape et sortit du sanctuaire discrètement. Arquen le suivait, cacher dans les ombres. Voulant savoir. Voulant trouver le chemin du pardon de sa jeune protégée.

Daryns prit le chemin vers Bruma et s'arrêta au pied de la forteresse des Lames à la plus grandes surprise d'Arquen. Elle vit alors un rougegarde s'approcher du chef de la confrérie. Elle s'approcha doucement, cacher dans les ombres pour entendre la conversation.

\- Maitre Baurus ?

\- Tu dois être le gamin dont nous à parler LameduNord. Daryns c'est ça ?

\- Oui. … Je suis là pour vous demander un service. Elsa m'a certifié que je pouvais vous faire confiance tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'affaire touchant la confrérie noire.

\- Ça dépend du type de service, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

\- … J'ai une lettre pour Luna ÂmedeGlace. Et je sais que je suis surveillé ainsi que mes courriers. Ils la cherchent.

\- J'ai entendu ce qui est arrivé à la gamine. La pauvre gosse. Donne ta lettre. On va lui faire passer par les courriers des lames.

Arquen ouvrit les yeux. Daryns savait ? Elle espérait que suivre cette lettre pourrait l'amener jusqu'à Luna. Il lui suffisait seulement de suivre le coursier des lames. Néanmoins, elle vit le rougegarde invoquer dans un cercle de flamme une créature fantomatique. Un aigle fantomatique se tenait dès à présent aux pieds des deux hommes.

\- Donne ton message à notre coursier. Jamais personne n'a pu le suivre. Et je pense que l'on doit bien ça à la gosse. Tu es au courant pour LameduNord ?

\- Oui. … Je l'ai appris dans la cité impériale. Nous nous sommes croisés.

\- Toujours devant la statue du temple de l'unique si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Oui. Avec le même regard triste que Luna.

L'elfe noir donna sa lettre à l'invocation qui prit alors son envole loin, très loin dans le ciel. Arquen s'effondra de désespoirs. Jamais elle ne pourrait suivre la convocation spirituelle. Jamais elle ne pourra trouver Luna. Elle regarda impuissante, volé au loin, l'oiseau majestueux portant un fardeau précieux.

* * *

 _Montagne de Jerall_

Luna tenait entre ces mains la lettre de son apprenti Daryns. Dans la brume du matin, elle se tenait, emmitoufler dans un lourd manteau de tissu. Elle regarda la route, attendant. Un bruit de sabot lui fit relever la tête. Là, sur une charrette, se tenait deux personnes qu'elle attendait. D'un mouvement lent, elle activa ces runes et la brume se leva plus opaque que jamais. Personne ne pourra les entendre ni les voir. Une brume protégeant ceux qui se trouvait au centre de l'œil. Les deux personnes sur la carriole eurent un mouvement nerveux, chacun prenant son arme en cas d'attaque. Les réflexes de la guerre. Luna s'approcha, confiante et retira sa capuche.

\- Luna ?

\- Elsa. … Je suis venue dès que j'ai su. Tu pars, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ainée des deux sœurs baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

\- C'est donc un adieu cette fois ci …

\- Luna … J'ai besoin d'oublier. De partir d'ici. De …

\- Je n'étais pas venue pour te blâmer Elsa. … Mais il te manque quelque chose pour ton départ.

Elsa regarda surprise sa sœur. Celle-ci sortit alors de son cou un pendentif, puis, un second.

\- Mais c'est le collier que je t'ai donné …

\- Oui. C'est celui-là. Celui que tu m'as donné. Il est peut-être temps que j'accomplisse ma promesse non ? Je l'ai gardé tous ce temps. Parce qu'au fond, j'espérais que tu viennes le récupérer.

Le héros de Kvatch attrapa le pendentif, sentant les larmes couler le long de ces joues. Puis, elle accrocha l'ancien pendentif autours de son cou pour regarda sa sœur avec un léger sourire. Elle nota alors une chose. Luna ne portait pas d'armure mais seulement une robe simple. Une lame cachée dans les plis de sa robe et la cape protégeant des intempéries.

\- Tu as quitté la confrérie noire ?

\- Pas vraiment. … J'ai besoin de me mettre un moment en sécurité dans mon état. … J'ai un trésor à protéger. Un trésor pour lequel Lucien est mort.

\- J'avais deviné. J'avais compris le jour où tu es partie. … j'espère que tu seras heureuse.

\- Faisons une promesse Elsa.

\- Laquelle.

Luna prit sa dague et se coupa le bout du doigt et le présenta à sa sœur. Celle-ci fit de même.

\- Jurons que nous et nos descendants serons toujours là les uns pour les autres.

\- Que jamais ne nous nous trahirons ou ne nous tuerons.

\- Que part un pacte de sang notre serment soit sceller.

\- Ne jamais oublier cette promesse et cela au-delà des années.

Les deux se serrèrent les mains, scellant une dernière fois leurs paroles. Jauffre, regardant de loin, admirait la détermination des deux femmes. Puis, Luna sortit un second pendentif.

\- C'est le collier de maman. … Je l'avais gardé ainsi que celui de papa. … Je te le donne. Ce sera mon dernier cadeau.

\- Merci Luna. … Prends soin de toi et de ton trésor.

\- Fait bon voyage dans la terre de nos ancêtres. Peut-être que lorsque j'aurais fini ici, j'irais, à mon tour, voir les aurores boréales de Bordeciel.

\- … Une dernière chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- … fait attention aux hauts elfes et au domaine Aldmeri. Des choses graves se préparent. … Et aussi. Peux-tu garder un œil sur Ocato, le chancelier de l'empire. … Il court peut être un grave danger ou il sera le danger. … je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, ma sœur. Et toi, puisse ton chemin être libre à présent. … Tu as vécu des milliers de vies en une seule …. Il est temps que tu te reposes.

\- J'en ai bien l'intention. Puisse Sovngarde t'ouvrir ces portes.

\- À toi aussi ma sœur. Adieu.

Dans la brume, Luna repartit, laissant ainsi partir Elsa. Les deux s'étaient retrouvées avec la crise. Et à cause de la crise, elles repartent chacune de leurs coté mais avec la conscience en paix de savoir que chacune d'elles seraient en sécurité à présent.

* * *

 _Cité impériale._

Plusieurs années étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait quitté les cercles de la confrérie noire. Mais toujours, ils la cherchaient. Ils tentaient de la retrouver. Elle avait appris de Daryns qu'Arquen était partit dans le monde entier pour la retrouver. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, observant la cité impériale qui avait bien changer depuis le début des reconstructions. Possédant dorénavant une maison dans la cité ainsi que dans Kvatch, il était difficile pour les membres de la confrérie de la trouver. Surtout à cause de son nouvel emploi.

\- Maman !

Elle se tourna vers une jeune fille de 12 ans, les cheveux noirs comme la nuit et les yeux bleus comme le ciel. Elle était le savant mélange entre Lucien et elle.

\- Un souci Lucy ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé. … Enfin, les voleurs l'ont trouvé avec tonton Daryns.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Cheydinhal.

Le nom eut un effet douloureux pour la nordique. Jamais, depuis le massacre de la confrérie noire, elle n'avait reposé les pieds dans la ville. Même pour récupérer ces affaires, elle avait demandé à Daryns de les lui transmettre.

\- Prépare-toi. Nous y allons.

\- J'ai une question maman. … Pourquoi tu cherchais cet enfant ?

\- … parce que j'ai fait une promesse à son père ainsi qu'à ma chère et tendre sœur.

Luna regarda dans le vague, se souvenant vaguement cette promesse fait à la personne la plus inattendu alors qu'elle s'en méfiait comme la peste. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là, alors qu'elle était avec Baurus, l' _infâme_ chef des lames qui l'avait engagé pour servir l'empire avec ces compétences d'espionnage et d'assassinats. Elle était maintenant membre comme sa sœur, du cercle des lames. Portant fièrement une armure des gardiens de l'empereur.

 _Le rougegarde et la nordique se tenaient dans une des pièces de la tour de l'or Blanc lorsque Luna sentit une odeur connue. L'odeur du sang. Elle sortit de la pièce sous le regard surprit de son camarade et suivit la piste. Elle arriva devant la porte du conseil. Elle poussa les deux battants et ouvrit les yeux au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Là, appuyer contre l'un des sièges, le corps à moitié découpé, Ocato, le chancelier de l'empire. De l'autre côté de la pièce, plusieurs hauts elfes se tenaient, portant une étrange robe bleue noire. Elle s'élança contre les assassins et ne leur laissa aucunes chances, dansant parmi les lames et tranchant leurs corps avec ses sabres. Lorsque tous furent tombés, elle courut vers Ocato, espérant qu'il soit encore en vie. Mais en arrivant vers l'elfe, elle constata avec effroi qu'il vivait ses derniers instants._

\- _L'em …l'empire … il est … en danger._

\- _Seigneur Ocato. … Je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider. … Il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous permettre de partir sans remords ?_

\- _… mon … mon fils …pr…pr… protégez le … Il … il sait … pour … protéger l'empire … il sait pour Mar…._

 _L'homme mourut sans avoir pu dire en entier sa volonté. Mais il avait tenu l'empire jusqu'au bout. Et s'il avait été assassiné, l'enfant aurait les mêmes assassins à ces trousses. Elle se redressa, regardant Baurus du coin de l'œil._

\- _Luna ÂmedeGlace. … Je crois que tu as un dernier travail à faire de la part du chancelier … vas-tu respecter sa dernière volonté ?_

\- _Oui. … Et je pense que Lucy pourrait avoir un nouveau petit frère. … mais il faut le trouver. … Je pense bien que le chancelier a pris ces dispositions s'il lui arrivait malheur._

\- _Comme toi. Faire garder ta fille par les lames._

\- _Tu vas t'occuper des assassins ?_

\- _Oui. Luna. … Mais avant, j'aimerais savoir qui ils sont._

\- _Moi aussi, mon ami, moi aussi._

Luna ressortit de ses songes lorsqu'elle vit Lucy revenir avec une tenue noire et rouge. Puis, rapidement, les deux partirent vers la cité de Cheydinhal. Arrivant devant, Luna sentit le poids des années de tristesse revenir lorsqu'elle passa les portes. Une petite main vint alors s'accrocher à son bras. En baissant la tête, elle vit des petits yeux pétillants de vie la fixer avant de sourire à pleine dents.

\- C'est ici que tu as rencontré papa ?

\- Oui. Le jour où je lui ai ouvert la porte sur le nez et qu'il en est tombé à la renverse. Ce jour-là, je ne m'attendais pas à connaitre mon âme sœur. Je le voyais plutôt comme un crétin maladroit à l'époque.

\- Tu crois qu'il serait fier de moi ?

\- Oui. Car c'est pour toi et moi qu'il a donné sa vie. Allons vite, allons bien. Trouvons le jeune garçon.

\- Selon tonton Daryns, il a dit qu'il était dans l'orphelinat. Que tu ne pourrais pas le louper.

La nordique se mit à rire en avançant vers le bâtiment. Rapidement, elle poussa les portes, créant la peur dans le regard de la gardienne. Il était normal lorsqu'on voyait rentrer une personne portant l'armure de la confrérie noire. Même si elle avait quitté la confrérie, Luna n'avait jamais pu se séparer de son armure. Elle faisait partie d'elle.

Elle avança dans la pièce jusqu'aux enfants qui s'étaient prostrés dans un coin, de peur à ce que l'assassin ne vienne les tuer. Puis, Luna tendit la main et attrapa le col d'un jeune garçon, les oreilles pointues et le teint pâle comme les hauts elfes. Celui-ci, de panique, lança un sort de foudre contre la femme mais elle l'évita avec aisance.

\- Tu as du mordant gamin et en plus, déjà jeune, tu es capable de lancer des sorts. Il n'y a pas de doute, tu es le fils d'Ocato.

Le garçon eut un air plus que paniquer. Il se fit tirer par Luna sous le regard des personnes présentes. La nordique s'approcha alors de la gardienne avec un sourire un peu trop innocent.

\- Je vais adopter celui-là. Il y a des papiers à faire ?

\- … heu … oui … Oui …. Tout de suite madame. … excusez-moi madame. … je vais les chercher.

L'elfe s'arrêta de s'agiter pour regarder la nordique avec une lueur d'incompréhension. Il sentit alors un doigt lui poquer le haut du front. En se tournant, il vit une jeune fille de 12-13 ans le regarder avec amusement.

\- Avoue ! … Tu as cru que tu allais mourir. Ne fait pas gaffe. Maman aime faire des entrées remarquées. Tonton Baurus dit qu'elle a pété un siphon il y a des années et qu'il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre. Moi, c'est Lucy. Et toi ?

\- … Euh … Je m'appelle Ocato-son. Fils d'Ocato. ( _son référence aux noms nordique qui disent « fils de »)._

\- Et moi, je suis Luna. Et j'ai fait une promesse à ton père i ans. Il m'a fallu un long moment pour te retrouver Ocato.

Le garçon eut un regard reconnaissant. Son père ne l'avait pas oublié et avait demandé à quelqu'un de s'occuper de lui. Il partit en courant et revint avec un petit sac. Luna se mit à rire et le tira. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins devant l'ancien sanctuaire. Elle regarda les deux enfants avant de leurs demander de l'attendre devant les écuries près de Crin D'Ombre. Mais aussi et surtout, de ne parler à personne jusqu'à son retour.

Lorsque les deux disparurent au loin, Luna s'approcha du passage secret et descendit dans l'ancien sanctuaire. Personne n'était présent. Toujours ce silence de la mort qui était là depuis la purification. Elle arriva devant l'ancienne chambre de Vicente. Se souvenant de tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Puis, elle avança vers le mur et tira une pierre faisant apparaitre une petite cache. Là, se trouvait les souvenirs les plus importants pour le vampire. Luna s'en saisit, reconnaissant un dessin qu'elle avait fait ainsi que des objets cassés ou abandonné par les propriétaires mais qui servait de souvenir au vampire. Elle les mit dans l'une de ces poches d'armures avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Une personne tenta de se glisser derrière elle. Il y avait donc quelqu'un. Elle esquiva l'arme et attrapa le bras de la personne, la faisant basculer par-dessus elle.

\- Trop jeune pour avoir une ancienne membre, gamin.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Personne. … plus personne. Maintenant, dors !

D'un coup sec, elle l'assomma et reprit le chemin de la sortie. Elle arriva rapidement devant les écuries, trouvant un Ocato en train de tenter de sauver ces affaires des dents de Crin D'Ombre alors que Lucy tenait la longe du cheval.

\- Crin D'Ombre ! Lâche ça !

\- Rends-moi ça, canasson stupide !

Luna ne put que rire à la scène et sortit une pomme de son sac. Le cheval abandonna immédiatement le sac et s'approcha de la nordique avec intérêt. Luna rigola de plus bel.

\- J'avais bien dit à Lucien qu'il avait drogué son cheval aux pommes. Bon, les enfants, on y va. La cité impériale nous attend !

* * *

 _Bien des années plus tard._

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas partir pour Bordeciel seul à ton âge ?

\- … Mon âge va très bien, merci Ocato. Et tu ne pourras pas vraiment m'en empêcher mon garçon.

\- Je sais mais … Tu pourrais prendre part à une caravane.

\- J'ai déjà pris mes dispositions, Ocato, ne t'inquiète pas. Inquiète-toi plutôt pour toi. Tu restes seul ici.

\- C'est vrai que depuis que Lucy est partie avec son imbécile de mari pour Vendeaume …

\- Il avait l'air un peu tarte, je te l'accorde, mais il a dévoué son cœur pour ma fille, ta sœur. Alors, un peu de respect pour l'imbécile. Imbécile, qui, je te rappelle, est l'un des thanes de Vendeaume.

\- Pardon. Mais c'était dur de la voir partir loin.

La vieille femme se mit à rire au regard coupable de l'elfe. Luna prit alors ses affaires, ne gardant que ce qui était le plus important. Ces souvenirs enfouis dans son cœur. Puis, elle arriva aux portes de la ville, toujours suivit par un elfe de haute stature qui avait gagné en force mais aussi en maturité depuis le jour où elle l'avait accueilli dans sa famille. Elle arriva devant une caravane de khajiit qui finissait de faire leurs bagages. Elle se tourna alors vers Ocato.

\- Lucy m'a dit qu'elle t'enverrait sa fille d'ici la fin de l'année dans sa lettre. Apprends-lui tous ce qu'il a besoin.

\- Je te le promets. Et la famille ÂmedeGlace continuera d'être l'une des plus dangereuses et folles qu'a connue Tamriel.

\- Garnement ! Adieu mon fils.

\- Au revoir Mère. Dit l'elfe d'un air triste, connaissant la raison de son départ.

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, la caravane arriva sur les territoires nordiques et Luna continua sa route jusqu'à la ville des hauts rois.

En arrivant en ville, elle s'approcha d'un des gardes de Vendeaume.

\- Pardon jeune homme. Où se trouve la maison des ÂmedeGlace.

\- Attendez mamie, je vais vous y conduire. Il n'est pas prudent à votre âge de marcher seul.

\- Passez devant. Je vous suis.

Le garde se saisit néanmoins du sac de la nordique et avança en direction d'une maison imposante à la l'orée du quartier gris. Luna frappa alors à la porte avant de voir apparaitre le visage de sa fille, surprise de la voir.

\- Maman ? Je croyais que tu attendais la fin de l'hiver pour venir ?

\- Envie de venir plus tôt.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as traversé tout Bordeciel seul ? avec les trolls et les loups ?

\- Ah ? c'était des loups ? … C'est maintenant des sacs. Dit la vieille femme avec humour avant de se mettre à tousser violemment.

Lucy s'inquiéta et invita sa mère à rentrer au chaud avant de remercier le garde et récupérer les affaires de Luna. Elle installa sa mère dans un lit et lui apporta un bol de soupe. Lorsqu'elle toucha la peau de Luna, elle sentit le froid.

\- Maman ?

\- … C'était le début de l'hiver qu'il m'a laissé. … Qu'il est mort.

\- Je sais maman. … Mais comme tu me l'as toujours dit, il nous a sauvé toutes les deux.

\- C'est vrai. Tu étais notre plus grand trésor. Maintenant que tu as grandis, embellie. Que tu as une famille. … Je voulais te voir une dernière fois.

La jeune femme sentit des larmes apparaitre au coin de ces yeux. Elle regarda le visage souriant de sa mère, mais les yeux légèrement voilés. Luna présenta alors du doigt son sac.

\- Dedans tu trouveras ce que je te laisse. Des papiers de propriété, des souvenirs. Tous ce qui avait de l'importance pour moi et qui te reviens de droit. … Ocatoson gardera les deux maisons dans Cyrodiil mais accueillera chaque membre de la famille. Il les formera comme il a été formé.

\- Ne me laisse pas …. Maman, il ne nous reste plus que toi avec Ocato. Ne part pas tous de suite. S'il te plait. Alors que tu viens tout juste d'arriver.

\- Lucy … Laisse-moi le retrouver. Laisse-moi le rejoindre.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, comprenant le souhait de sa mère. Elle avait attendu toute ces années qu'elle et Ocato soient assez grands pour se débrouiller. Elle avait attendu pour le retrouver.

\- Lucy. … Une dernière chose …

\- Laquelle mère ?

\- Il y a des années, j'ai fait une promesse à ma sœur. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui. … Quoiqu'il arrive, je continuerais cette promesse. Et je la transmettrais.

\- … merci. Et si tu as besoin d'aide …

\- Je demanderais à oncle Daryns qui a rejoint les siens à Vvardenfell avoir quitté la confrérie noire. Ainsi qu'à Maitre Banus. Même s'il est retourné à Morrowind aussi, il a promis de venir aider, quel que soit la demande. Maman ?

\- Oui.

\- Dis à papa que je l'aime.

La vieille femme sourit une dernière fois avant d'appuyer sa tête contre l'oreiller et s'endormir. Lucy regarda alors sa mère, sentant sa main devenir molle. C'était fini. Luna ÂmedeGlace venait de s'éteindre. Elle allait pouvoir rejoindre celui qu'elle avait aimé toutes ces années.

* * *

 ** _Voici la fin de l'histoire mais attendez bien l'épilogue car une surprise vous y attends ^^._**

 ** _et je vous rassure, il viendra incessamment sous peu._**


	20. Epilogue

_**Et voila le dernier épisode de notre histoire ^^. et oui, c'est finit, fin des fromages (okay, je me couche)**_

 _ **Mais rappelez vous, cette histoire rejoint Lost Legacies.**_

 _ **On dit alors au revoir à notre chère Luna. ^^  
Je remercie ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire avec patience. On se retrouve pour la suite.**_

* * *

 ** _Épilogue._**

 _3E 201, sanctuaire de la confrérie noire de Bordeciel._

Astrid regardait sa nouvelle recrue, un jeune homme qui avait tué sans remords et qui obéissait aux ordres. Elle avait maintenant un nouveau membre à ajouter à cette famille.

\- Je n'ai pas de mission complexe à vous faire faire. Mais allez voir Nazir. Je suis sûr qu'il aura quelques choses pour vous. … Sinon, bienvenue dans la confrérie.

Le garçon hocha la tête et attrapa l'armure noire et rouge que lui tendait la femme avant de descendre dans le sanctuaire. Il arriva dans une salle centrale. Sur un des coté, il y avait la représentation du père de la terreur sur un ancien vitrail au-dessus d'un petit étang intérieur. De l'autre, il y avait deux couloirs ainsi qu'un étrange mur taillé dans la roche.

En arrivant, il vit plusieurs autres personnes écoutant une enfant conté une histoire. Il comprit rapidement que l'enfant était en réalité une vampire au vue des yeux rouges et des canines proéminentes. Il remarqua un rougegarde le regarder lorsque tout le monde se sépara pour retourner à leurs occupations.

\- Tiens ? ne serait-ce pas notre dangereux tueur de vieille femme ? le nouvel ajout à la famille ?

\- Vous êtes Nazir ?

\- Exact, laisse-moi deviner, Astrid t'envoie à moi pour des petits contrats ? j'en ai bien quelques-uns, mais avant, je vais te montrer le sanctuaire. … Ne te fais pas d'illusion, je ne suis pas gentil. Mais ça évitera que tu viennes me voir pour savoir comment sortir de ton lit.

Le rougegarde prit un des couloirs et fit signe au nordique de le suivre. Il arriva dans une première pièce où se tenaient trois personnes. La petite vampire, une dunmer et un vieux breton.

\- Mes amis … voici le nouveau venu. Alors, il y a Babette, Gabriella et Festus Krex.

\- Salutation.

Nazir ne laissa pas le temps au garçon de faire plus ample connaissance et descendit l'escalier. Il y avait deux autres personnes. Un argonien et un nordique pied nu. … il avait un on ne sait quoi de sauvage.

\- Veezara ? voici le nouveau. Arnbjorn … ne le mange pas.

Le nordique se mit à rire à la blague avec l'argonien. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite la blague jusqu'à entendre l'explication. C'était un lycanthrope. Les deux arrivèrent dans l'espace dortoir. Plusieurs lits s'y trouvaient dont un qui ne semblait pas occupé. Nazir présenta le lit de la tête.

\- Il y a encore deux autres membres qui sont en mission en ce moment. Victoria et Caius. Deux impériaux qui aiment se repaitre du meurtre. Pose tes affaires là et change-toi. … Reviens me voir dans la salle d'à côté lorsque tu auras fini.

Le garçon regarda la rougegarde partir avant de s'exécuter. Il mit l'armure avec entrain, espérant avant rapidement un contrat pour abreuver sa soif de sang. Puis, il sortit par la seconde porte pour rejoindre le rougegarde. Celui-ci se tenait assit sur une chaise avec un livre en main.

\- Fini ? bien ! suis-moi, que je finisse de te faire visiter et que tu fiches le camp d'entre mes pieds.

Sans forme de procès, le rougegarde présenta les différents couloirs présents. Montrant ainsi l'espace de Babette ainsi qu'une chambre inoccupée. … Puis, il se tint devant la porte qui les séparait de la chapelle de Sithis. Il fit signe au garçon de se faire discret. Il poussa alors la porte doucement et regarda à l'intérieur avant de soupirer et d'ouvrir plus en grand la porte sous le regard confus de l'assassin.

\- On a un nouveau ! … Peux-tu arrêter tes exercices et faire disparaitre le fantôme pour dire bonjours ?

Dans la pièce se tenait un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, cheveux noire attaché en queux de cheval. Portant la tenue des assassins du sanctuaire. Ce qui surprit surtout le nouvel assassin, c'était que l'homme se tenait sur ces bras, les jambes en l'air, en équilibre sur une chaise, fixant un étrange ectoplasme assit sur l'un des bancs.

L'homme les regarda avant de se laisser tomber en avant pour atterrir sur ces pieds et attraper le haut de son armure pour le remettre. Puis, il se tourna vers le garçon avec un air emplit de sarcasme.

\- Alors c'est toi le tueur de vieille femme ?

Le nordique hocha la tête, n'arrivant pas à définir si la personne en face de lui était un danger ou non. L'inconnu s'approcha d'un sac et se saisit d'une pomme avant de la croquer. Puis, il retourna son regard vers le garçon.

\- … j'espère que tu dors bien profondément pour un meurtrier. C'est bien. Il te faudra avoir la conscience tranquille pour ce que va t'être proposé ici.

\- Arrête, tu vas lui faire peur. Ricana Nazir.

Le silence s'installa et l'homme s'approcha de l'étrange ectoplasme. Il le fixa encore quelques secondes avant d'agiter sa main pour dessiner un sort dans les airs. L'esprit disparut instantanément dans le néant.

\- Toujours à observer ce truc ? tu n'en as pas marre à force ?

\- … Non. Car, plus je le fixe, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il est triste et qu'il lui manque quelque chose. … J'ai cette impression de le connaitre personnellement.

\- Qui s'est ? peut-être dans une vie antérieure.

\- Oui ! il a été mon bourreau lorsque j'étais l'empereur de Tamriel.

Les deux se mirent à rire. Ils furent encore plus amuser lorsqu'ils virent l'expression d'incompréhension totale du nouveau.

\- Et c'est quoi ton petit nom, le nouveau ?

\- … Thorn.

\- Essaye de survivre plus longtemps qu'une journée ici. Nettoyer après un meurtre, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit du meurtrier qui est tué, c'est salissant. Déjà avec les jumeaux, c'est chiant, alors tu ne t'inscris pas sur ma liste noire.

Le second nordique partit ne daignant pas plus discuter avec le nouvel assassin. Ce dernier était rouge de colère. Nazir le fixa du coin de l'œil.

\- Il verra lorsque je serais le meilleur assassin de la confrérie. Maugréa le fameux Thorn.

\- … il est notre meilleur assassin. Aucune de ces cibles n'a pu lui échapper. Aussi et surtout, personne n'a su, dans la plupart de ces meurtres, que c'était des meurtres. Il est un professionnel. Quoiqu'il ait un certain code de conscience. Il n'accepte que certain contrat.

\- C'est quoi son nom ? dit Thorn avec un air malsain.

\- … ÂmedeGlace. … Son nom est ÂmedeGlace Lucien. Il est toujours accompagné par le fantôme d'un assassin de l'ancien temps. …

Lucien continua d'avancer dans le sanctuaire et en sortit pour respirer un peu plus l'air frais. Là, dehors, il s'installa sur la branche d'un arbre et fixa le ciel. Il joua avec un petit pendentif que lui avait transmis sa mère avant qu'elle ne parte pour faire le tour de Tamriel à la recherche de quelqu'un disparut depuis longtemps. Il fixa les nuages, réfléchissant à ce regard sans vie mais aussi, emplit de tristesse. Oui, cet esprit avait quelque chose de particulier. … Lucien en avait la conviction.

* * *

 _Dans le néant, deux âmes se tiennent face à face. Elles sont là, se fixant sans se connaitre. Se fixant en espérant au fond d'avoir une réponse. Maintenue par des chaines invisibles, elles restent face à face comme pour une punition. Deux âmes qui furent jadis lié, sont à présent et depuis des années, coupé l'une de l'autre. Amant, ils étaient, prisonniers, ils sont dorénavant. Alors qu'ils avaient scellé une promesse dans le sang et le temps : que dans la vie ou dans la mort, rien ne pourra les séparer._

 _Mephala regarda avec jouissance les deux âmes tourmentées. Condamné à ne jamais pouvoir se toucher, ni même pouvoir se reconnaitre._

 _Les âmes de Lucien et Luna prisonniers pour l'éternité, l'essence emplit d'une tristesse immense. D'un souhait inachevé, d'une promesse non tenue. Leur malédiction ne sera jamais rompue._

 _Gloire à Sithis. … ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, Gloire à Mephala._

* * *

 **Mouaaahhhahahahaha!**

 **Et oui ... LE SADISME jusqu'au bout ^^.**

 **mais si vous voulez connaitre la suite. un conseil. allez lire Lost Legacies.**


	21. Hors Sujet

_**Salut salut, ami du soir et de la poésie du vide ^^.**_

 _ **Je vais enfin mettre cette histoire en complète avec ce dernier chapitre qui est en réalité un Bonus.**_

 _ **Oblivion et Skyrim appartiennent à Bethesda, rappelons le. Mais les OC sont de mon invention, à moi et à ma camarade.**_

 _ **bonne lecture et GLOIRE AU FROMAGE !**_

* * *

 ** _Je m'appelle Lucien ÂmedeGlace._**

La confrérie était silencieuse depuis l'arrivée de la mère impie. Le coffin de la momie trônait dorénavant dans la chapelle de Sithis. Lucien soupira, regardant son espace d'entrainement envahie par une vieille momie.

Vieille momie qui avait trouvé en la personne du nouveau, l'oreille noire. C'était une première depuis un très long moment. Cicéron fut extatique. Quant à Astrid, on venait de lui offrir noël avant l'heure.

Il avança dans le sanctuaire, lisait la lettre de sa mère. Celle-ci était dans la province du marais noire à faire on ne sait quoi. Elle ne le lui disait pas dans la lettre. Une discussion le sortit de ces réflexions.

\- … cela va faire jusqu'à l'assassinat d'un empereur ! La confrérie noire va alors de nouveau resplendir comme dans ces plus glorieuses années.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. C'était quoi cette histoire de tuer l'empereur ? Il monta les marches silencieusement pour voir Thorn, le nouveau jouet d'Astrid, avec cette dernière. Elle tenait entre ces mains un parchemin ainsi qu'une amulette du conseil des anciens. Lucien n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il avait beau se pincer, c'était toujours là.

Il redescendit dans le sanctuaire, essayant de remettre les bouts ensembles. Quelqu'un lui retira momentanément son fil de pensée en lui sautant dessus.

\- LUUUCCCIEEENNNN ! Nazir veut tuer Cicéron. … mais le gardien doit protéger sa mère.

\- … Cicéron, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait.

Cicéron, gardien de la mère de la nuit, tenait sous le nez du brun une touffe de poil. Lucien blêmit, reconnaissant le bouc du rougegarde. Et au vu des hurlements de rage qui venaient vers eux, le dit rougegarde allait trancher en petit morceau le fou. Le nordique n'était pas vraiment apte temporairement à supporter pareil ineptie.

\- Va t'excuser. … Je dois réfléchir.

Le fou fixa un instant son camarade, se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour que le nordique lui réponde ainsi. Mais il ne put faire plus car le rougegarde venait de rentrer dans la pièce principale. Sa seule option était de disparaitre rapidement.

Astrid descendit dans la pièce, cherchant du regard quelqu'un. Elle s'approcha alors de Lucien avec un air décidé.

\- J'ai une mission pour toi. … Tu vas aider l'oreille noire à tuer la cousine de l'empereur.

\- … non !

La réponse ne fut pas ce qu'attendait la femme. Elle fixa un instant le jeune nordique qui affutait ses armes avec attention.

\- J'ai mal entendu, … tu as dit non ?

\- …. Tu as très bien entendu. Je refuse de participer à ce meurtre … ainsi qu'aux autres de ce membre du conseil des anciens. … Je refuse de tuer l'empereur. Va plutôt demander à Caius ou à Victoria qu'à moi.

\- C'est un ordre du chef de famille.

\- Et je réponds à nouveau par une négation. Continue et je m'occupe de toi Astrid. Nous savons, toi et moi, que je ne suis pas un pantin que tu peux envoyer à gauche et à droite comme tu le souhaites.

La femme leva sa dague par colère mais l'épée du nordique sortit rapidement de son fourreau pour se glisser sous le cou de la femme. Un colosse s'avança avec fureur vers le brun mais celui si avait déjà en main un sort de glace prêt à être lancé.

\- Si j'étais toi, je réfléchirais. … Astrid. … Je refuse. … Imprime ça dans ta cervelle.

Le garçon se releva, retirant doucement sa lame du cou de la femme. Il monta alors les marches vers les appartements. Là, il vit une petite fille. Babette le fixait avec surprise et peur.

\- Un souci ? tu as quoi ?

\- Rien Babette. Mais je considère que cette mission mettra fin à nos vies. Alors, je refuse d'y participer. Et surtout, j'ai un certain sens de l'éthique et tous le sait.

La vampire soupira, ne sachant pas qui écouter ou soutenir pour l'instant. Astrid était le maitre de la confrérie, mais Lucien était l'un des meilleurs assassins mais aussi un des plus intelligents. Il se trompait rarement sur des évènements. Là, qu'il s'oppose littéralement à Astrid sortait de l'ordinaire. Même Cicéron regardait dorénavant Lucien avec des yeux sérieux et d'incompréhension.

* * *

Lucien revenait de la chasse lorsqu'il entendit les acclamations de joie de ces camarades en entrant dans le sanctuaire. Il descendit les marches, regardant la nouvelle coqueluche de la confrérie bomber le torse pour une raison qui lui était inconnu. Nazir s'approcha de Lucien, lui prenant de l'épaule la biche et l'invita à le suivre.

\- Un truc que j'ai loupé ?

\- … la cousine de l'empereur est morte. Thorn l'a tué le jour même de son mariage.

Le visage de Lucien perdit ces couleurs. Son regard devint sombre et une colère sourde émanait du nordique. Toutes les personnes de la pièce se tournèrent alors vers lui, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

\- On est jaloux, ÂmedeGlace ? nargua le fameux Thorn.

\- Jaloux ? Jaloux d'avoir voulu éviter la prochaine catastrophe de Tamriel ? d'avoir voulu éviter la future destruction de la confrérie noire ? Vous êtes une bande d'idiot ! d'imbécile sans cervelle ? vous rendez vous compte de l'impact que la mort de l'empereur va entrainer ?

\- Tais-toi Lucien ! tu ne vois pas ce que ce meurtre va nous apporter. Il va faire redorer le blason de la confrérie noire.

Lucien siffla de rage mais resta maitre de ces mouvements. Il avança dans la pièce en direction des dortoirs. Et telle une mer se séparant en deux, les assassins s'écartèrent de son passage, sentant une menace sourde venir à l'horizon. Lucien arriva dans les dortoirs, frappant alors de son pied une chaussure qui trainait. Il commença alors à faire les cents pas. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans la confrérie.

Il jura un moment avant d'entendre un bruit derrière lui. Il mit la main à sa ceinture et fit apparaitre par réflexe le fantôme assassin. En se tournant, il vit Nazir, les mains bien en évidence.

\- Calme, on dirait un lapin effrayé. Ne deviens pas un dragon parce que je veux te parler.

\- Désolé Nazir. Et évite les surnoms. J'ai réussi à faire que ma mère arrête, faut pas que tu t'y mettes aussi non plus. … qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me faire la moral sur « _c'est bien de tuer l'empereur, ça va redorer le blason de la confrérie … bla blabla »_?

\- Non. … je voulais savoir ce qu'il t'arrivait.

\- J'en ai marre. … Ma famille a servi Sithis pendant des années maintenant. Mais comme ma mère, je n'en peux plus. Plus de ce qu'il se trame mais aussi et surtout de la folie d'Astrid et de ces petits toutous. … J'ai besoin de m'éloigner un temps. Me mettre au vert.

Le rougegarde soupira en regardant le jeune adulte. Déjà adolescent, il s'affrontait avec Astrid. Bien que ça mère soit là derrière lui à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, il était seul face à la nordique. Peut-être que partir un temps serait une bonne option. Nazir hocha la tête, ça calmera peut être son mauvais tempérament. Va savoir de qui il le tenait ce côté très à cheval sur un code d'honneur. (Une personne éternua pas si loin que ça, se demandant qui pensait à lui)

\- Lucien. Je pense que tu n'as pas tords. Tu as besoins de partir un peu de la confrérie. Tu es l'un de nos meilleurs assassins, mais tu n'as que 20 ans et tu as passé une grande partie de ta vie dans la confrérie. Je pense que tu devrais aller visiter à gauche ou à droite. Vivre. Si la confrérie te manque. Tu sais bien que tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

Le garçon le fixa comme si deux têtes venaient de lui sortir des épaules. Puis, les engrenages s'activèrent. Pesant ainsi le pour et le contre d'une telle décision. Puis, un fracas soudain se fit entendre. De même que des cris violents. … Cicéron a dû encore faire des siennes. Ou Caius a décidé de faire valoir sa supériorité au lit face au mari d'Astrid. Bref. Rien qui pouvait aider au calme et au silence dont avait besoin à l'heure actuel les deux hommes en pleine discussion.

\- Je vais aller un temps dans ma planque. … Je vais réfléchir plus _calmement_ qu'ici.

\- Soit gamin. Mais meurs pas pendant tes réflexions, j'ai tous sauf envie d'avoir ta mère sur le dos.

Lucien esquissa un sourire avant de préparer son sac. Il signala son départ à plusieurs membres comme Veezara et Babette. Il s'approcha de Cicéron qui sautillait dans la chapelle. Le fou se tourna alors vers son ami avant de prendre un regard sérieux. Le fou se tint alors droit, fixant l'assassin.

\- Cicéron veut savoir pourquoi Lucien veut partir ? Est-ce à cause de l'oreille noire ?

\- Oui et non. C'est surtout avec ce qu'il se passe actuellement. … Les dragons, le futur assassinat de l'empereur, Astrid et sa mégalomanie, et … En fait, beaucoup de chose. …

\- Le gardien comprend. Si Lucien a besoin de partir de la famille, il n'y a pas de soucis pour Cicéron.

\- Tu sais où me trouver. Les autres non, mais toi si. Si un jour tu viens, fait comme chez toi. Et essaye de te redevenir sérieux. Tu n'es plus seul, rappelle toi.

Lucien serra la main de son frère d'arme avant de sortir du sanctuaire. Il prit le chemin d'Epervine. Il avait besoin de vivres pour le voyage. En s'approchant de la ville, il se dirigea vers un bosquet plus épais. Là, il sortit de son sac une armure de cuir simple avec une capuche pour masquer son visage et se changea. Il rentra dans la ville et prit ce qui lui fallait pour la route.

En descendant la route de Blancherive, il essaya de faire le point. Il était parti sur un coup de tête. Mais son instinct lui criait depuis déjà longtemps de suivre l'exemple de sa mère. Il fixa le ciel. C'était un ciel bleu, grand, sans nuage. Un ciel qui promettait une bonne journée malgré le brouillard qui montait. C'était quand même le milieu de l'automne. C'était normal pour la saison.

Il entendit un craquement de branche morte derrière lui. Il mit la main à son épée, prêt en cas d'une éventuelle attaque sournoise. Il vit alors passer juste à coté de lui un cerf. Il soupira, regardant l'animal paniqué partir loin devant lui vers le lac.

\- Eh bien ! tu peux te vanter de m'avoir surpris toi.

Alors qu'il regardait l'animal disparaitre dans la brume du matin, son corps se figea. Comme paralysé. Le paysage sombra et ces genoux touchèrent le sol. Il écarquilla les yeux, sentant un liquide sortir de sa bouche. Il cracha alors au sol, une tache rouge carmin. Il ne saisissait pas. Il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait lorsqu'il sentit l'air venir à lui manquer. Il tenta d'inspirer mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il s'effondra au sol, suffoquant, sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Une brulure ardente remonta de son flanc. Il apposa sa main sur la douleur. Il sentit un liquide poisseux maculer ces mains.

Alors que son monde sombrait dans le vide, une paire de botte noire s'avança devant ses yeux. Il remonta sa tête vers la personne, accueillant avec effroi son bourreau.

\- Ce sera la dernière fois que tu te seras opposé à moi, Lucien. J'ai peut-être enfreint une des règles de la confrérie noire. Mais tu ne seras plus là pour témoigner.

Lucien tenta de se relever, attrapant sa dague. Il fixa de fureur Astrid. Avec la force du désespoir, il tenta de poignarder la femme. Celle-ci frappa avec son pied le ventre du nordique avant de planter dans la plaie sanglignolante sa lame. L'homme hurla de douleurs avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûr qu'il était inconscient, elle traina son corps jusqu'au lac. Elle balança alors dans l'eau l'ancien assassin. Elle lava les traces de sang qu'elle portait sur elle tout en regardant le cadavre flotter. Dans peu de temps, il allait sombrer dans l'eau. Mais le plus loin du rivage serait le mieux. Que l'on ne retrouve jamais le cadavre. Et avec l'enchantement sur la dague, il allait souffrir le martyr jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Lucien s'éveilla légèrement au contact du liquide, mais toutes ces forces l'avaient abandonné. Il allait mourir noyer, se vidant de son sang. Il ferma les yeux, sentant l'eau s'infiltrer dans ces poumons. Puis, son esprit disparu dans les méandres du vide car bientôt la mort l'accueillerait comme une ancienne amie.

* * *

Flottant dans le vide, il se sentit bouger. Quelque chose le tirait vers le haut. Comme si on venait de le soulever. La douleur était présente et on venait de lui retirer la lame de sa blessure. Il avait mal mais ne pouvait crier sa douleur. Il était comme mort. Son esprit était encore rattaché à son enveloppe charnel mais pour combien de temps encore.

Flottant dans les limbes, son voile d'inconscience fut déchiré par une vive douleur. Une douleur telle que cette fois ci, il ouvrit les yeux et hurla, se délivrant du manteau de la mort qu'il l'entourait plus le temps passait. Il était vivant et quelqu'un venait de le sauver de la grande faucheuse.

* * *

Un cauchemar le réveilla en sursaut, le faisant hurler de terreur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un lit plutôt confortable. Il était dans une maison. La maison de quelqu'un d'important au vu de la collection d'arme qu'il y avait sur le mur. Il vit que ces mains avaient été attachée l'une avec l'autre. Il se força à s'assoir puis se lever. Il passa les liens contre la lame d'une des épées de la pièce.

Il posa la main sur ce qui était sa plaie pour sentir des bandages ainsi que les traces d'une cautérisation. On l'avait soigné. Ça expliquait pourquoi il était toujours vivant mais aussi la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Il boita jusqu'à la porte, tenant l'arme entre ces mains. La terreur d'avoir failli mourir était toujours là. Des bruits de pas s'approchaient de la pièce. Il se colla contre le mur pour voir entrer une femme rougegarde à en voir la peau légèrement basanée mais avec une ascendance nordique. Blonde aux yeux blancs. Cette dernière fixa le lit où il se trouvait. Malgré la douleur, il passa son bras autour du cou de la femme, la menaçant alors de sa lame.

La jeune fille fixa l'objet avant de pincer ces lèvres de frustration. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait bouger comme elle le souhaitait et surtout menacé comme elle l'était.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ?

La femme esquissa un sourire amuser. C'était la première fois qu'on réagissait comme ça avec une menace. Elle tourna légèrement la tête avant de le regarder avec ces yeux blancs pour dire avec amusement.

\- Lâchez votre jouet et je vous répondrais.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de demander quoique ce soit.

La femme lui offrit alors un sourire carnassier.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

Lucien sentit un métal froid se glisser contre son abdomen. Mais aussi une seconde lame faire pression sur sa fierté masculine. La femme était dangereuse. Très dangereuse.

\- Où sinon … Il peut faire connaissance avec mon épée. Dit une voix baillant derrière.

Une seconde personne venait d'arriver. C'était un nordique aux cheveux blond-blé et aux yeux bleus. Malgré le fait qu'il avait un bras en écharpe. Lucien sentit comme une puissance antique émaner de l'homme. Il baissa la tête. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait sortir indemne d'un combat contre ces deux personnes. Il lâcha son arme et leva les bras, montrant qu'il se rendait.

\- Ce n'est pas conseillé avec votre blessure. Dit une femme chat qui apparut à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il se sentit vaciller. Il allait tomber au sol. L'homme présenta alors une chaise dans la salle principale. L'ex assassin comprit qu'il fallait obéir à l'ordre silencieux. Il s'avança doucement avant de s'assoir sur la pièce de bois. Plusieurs personnes arrivèrent à leur tour. Lucien compta alors trois hommes et deux femmes. Et chacun d'entre eux était des combattants.

\- Bien ! maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé. Qui êtes-vous ?

Il préféra garder le silence. Il croisa ces bras et ferma les yeux. Parfois, le simple silence pouvait dissuader les possibles combattants. Un des trois hommes se frotta le bras, comme si le vent du nord venait de lui souffler dessus.

\- Je ne sais pas vous mais ce silence est oppressant.

La femme khajiit esquissa un sourire sadique avant de se tourner vers sa consœur.

\- Runa ? T'étais doué en torture ? dit Sahir avec un air malsain.

\- J'ai eu le droit à quelques leçons intéressantes. Jamais eu le plaisir de les mettre en œuvre.

Lucien sentit comme une menace silencieuse provenant de la rougegarde. Elle avait cet air qui en disait long. Si il ne le savait pas, il aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de Ocato-son dans l'un de ces interrogatoires. Il se décida alors à répondre. Qu'est ce que ça allait lui couter ? Rien. Ces gens l'avaient sorti de l'eau, l'avait soigné même si il était membre de la confrérie noire. Alors, qu'avait il a perdre de répondre.

\- Je m'appelle Lucien. …

* * *

 _ **Sniff Lucien , c'est fini, c'était le temps d'une petite histoire (sifflote tranquillement)  
**_

 _ **Et oui, c'est la fin de cette histoire réellement. Je vous laisse donc apprécier les chapitres de Lost Legacies pour la suite si elle vous intéresse. Il y aura peut être d'autres HS sur Oblivion, restez à l'affut.**_

 _ **;D**_


End file.
